When Reality Strikes
by xxSaphireBluexx
Summary: Lucy discovers that Natsu has no interest in her what so ever, leaving her completely heart broken. She's also upset that she is too weak to bring fame to the Fairy Tail reputation. She needed to get her mind off her problems, but how? Who would fill the Natsu-void? Lucy is also forced to have the battle of her life. Only question is can she handle it? !STORY UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Reality Hitting Hard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**So I decided to do a rewrite of this chapter, you know, to make it sound better. It has the main concept but a few things are changed! Since this is a rewrite, there will be some inconsistencies from this chapter and the rest of the story. When chapter 31 comes up, it will tell you when all the rewrites are done so, if you're reading this and decided that you want to continue reading this story, I'll give you a fair warning that a lot of this story is undergoing major rewrites. Chances are, I will stop rewriting at chapter 15. Until then, this story is going through construction. **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like this story.  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

Lucy couldn't help but feel the overwhelming guilt from her loss against Minerva in the Grand Magic Games. When comparing her strength to her guild members, she truly felt like dead weight. She always needed to be saved by someone. The truth of the matter was that Lucy couldn't handle a battle on her own. She hated to admit it, but she felt weak.

"Hey, Luce. Why are you always so quiet, now?" Natsu asked. Natsu, the man who always managed to occupy her thoughts. For some strange reason, the fire dragon slayer managed to steal her heart.

"What do you mean, Natsu?" Lucy tried to act oblivious to the fact that she was bothered.

"You've just been quiet since the games, what's the matter?" Natsu's concern always managed to make her heart skip a beat and make a blush creep to her cheeks. Lucy knew it for quite some time now, she was in love with him.

"Natsu, I'm fine," she said with a smile, "I promise."

"Okay, good," he took a pause before saying, "say Luce, I just wanted some advice on something," when she looked up to him with an approving smile, he continued, "well let's just say I really liked someone, but I didn't know how to tell her, how should I say it?"

Lucy felt her heart thundering in her chest. She knew for a fact that Natsu could hear the loud drumming her heart was making. "Well, I wouldn't be too worried about it. I mean, just be confident. Besides, any girl would be lucky to have you in their life," Lucy replied, honestly.

"Okay! Thanks Luce."

Lucy saw the fire dragon slayer rush to the youngest of the take over sibblings: Lisanna. She noticed a blush creep to both their cheeks and instantly felt her heart shatter. Who was she kidding? Why would Natsu ever fall for someone as weak as she was when he had the option of the Lisanna Strauss. Lucy shook her head in disappointment.

Natsu came rushing beside Lucy, his face filled with glee. "Thanks for the boost of confidence Luce. Thanks to you I was able to tell Lisanna my feelings and it turns out, she felt the same way! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, Great," Lucy replied, trying to hold the tears back.

"Luce, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a job with us. You know, me, you, Happy and Lisanna?" He asked his best friend with hopeful eyes.

"No I won't come with you. I have to clean my room."_That's my pathetic excuse. I really just don't want to hear a word about Lisanna_

"Really, are you sure?" He asked her, clearly disappointed.

"Yeah," was all Lucy could say. She decided to go for a walk outside. There was no way she could bear to look at Natsu and Lisanna being all lovey-dovey and romantic in her presence. There was no way… Lucy felt the tears creep to her eyes. She could not bare the fact that Natsu had chosen Lisanna over her. It hurts. Everything hurts. She ran away as fast as she could, rushing to her apartment. She packed her bags, convinced that she just needed some time alone so she didn't have to see the couple act like a couple in her presence.

She took her luggage and picked up a copy of the Weeky Sorcerer magazine. "_Sting Eucliffe: Rated Sexiest Man in Foire."_

Lucy looked at the magazine, trying to understand why anyone would find the arrogant and sadistic light dragon slayer sexy. If anything, he was the opposite, with his horrible personality.

* * *

Sting sighed for the fifth time that hour. Since the Grand Magic Games, all he could think about was the celestial spirit mage of Fairy Tail. He knew, that on the surface he gave off the vibe that he enjoyed seeing her pain. He made everyone from his guild believe that he found her screams amusing. He made the entire world believe that his sadistic antics were still in tact. Throughout her battle with Minerva, Sting could only remember one thing: Weisslogia's teachings.

_"Sting, my boy. There will come a time, where you will see a woman. Upon seeing her face, you will get feelings you have never felt before. You will have the urge to protect her and cherish her. Every nerve in your body will be drawn to her. Son, don't run away from it as she is your life mate. The only issue as, that you must win her over. Show her that you want to protect her and, eventually, nature will take it's toll on her. Sting, one day in your life, reality will strike."_

At the time, Sting had no idea what his foster parent meant. Actually, he never understood any of it until he laid eyes on her. When he saw the blond, he felt it. He felt that instant want to keep her safe from all the evil in the worlds, only there was one issue; she was the mage of his rival guild, Fairy Tail.

Instead of listening to Weisslogia, Sting tried to avoid the blond. He knew that is Jiemma or Minerva heard about it, he would be dead. To say he was scared of the two was an understatement. Sting wanted to forget about her. Everything in him wanted to forget about the blond, yet, whenever he closed his eyes, her image would raid over his thoughts.

Whenever he thought about her, his heart would pound.

He walked out of his guild building, as anger consumed him. He didn't want his reality to strike with the blond. He didn't want her to be his destiny. He didn't want to be in love with the blond, yet he was. For some strange, irritating reason, Lucy Heartfilia stole his heart. The weak, irritating Fairy made him want to protect her.

Every hit she took, sent a flash of pain piercing through his chest. It was like he took the main impact of all the blows she received.

The trees shaded him from what appeared to be a sunny day. Sting let out another frustrated groan as his nose took in a familiar scent. Sting recognized that scent anywhere. Vanilla with a hint of mint meant that Lucy was near. Sting allowed his nose to guide him through the streets of Tora Toshi.

Once he became closer to her, he noticed that the perfectly sunny day began to turn into clouds, followed by a frantic rain. He rushed towards the scent, blindly going to where the scent came from.

Sting knew one thing, regardless how he felt about her, there was no way he would make it apparent.

* * *

As she went to the opposite end of Fiore, Lucy was looking for an inn to check into. She saw the huge SABERTOOTH sign and realized she was in their town. She shuttered in fear at the thought of running into a spat like Minerva.

It began to rain. She was increasing her walking pace and had her mind fill with thoughts of her distaste towards Minerva and didn't realize where she was—"oomph," Lucy just banged into someone forcing both of them to drop all their stuff, "I'm so sorry. Let me help you with—" she stopped mid sentence as she saw the spiky blond hair of Sting.

"Maybe next time you should watch where you're going, trash," Sting gave a response that was cold and bitter, "besides, fairy brat, where's your little boyfriend?"

"Who the fuck are you talking about?" Anger filled Lucy. Normally she wouldn't talk back to someone who she knew was ten folds stronger than her, but today, she was not up for any of the remarks anyone would give her. A storm began to fill the sky. It seemed as though her emotions were being reflected in the sky.

"Don't play stupid, blondie. Natsu obviously."

"Firstly, Natsu is not my boyfriend. Secondly, you're a blond too."

"Well blondie, you might just need to relax. Besides, this is the town where Sabertooth is located, so perhaps, you should treat me with a little more respect," Sting said, smiling sarcastically towards the blond.

She bolted away, she refused to get into a little battle with someone who could obviously murder her and no one would notice, or care. She was way too weak to protect herself. She tried to clear her head of what had just happened. Tears began to fill her eyes when she remembered someone: _Natsu.__  
_

Finally, she had found an inn and felt like the most accomplished girl ever. Lucy needed the day to end. She was in dire need of a good book, but when she opened her bag she realized she didn't pack a book. Realizing that she had nothing to do, Lucy decided to head out and enjoy her night._  
_

Once she arrived at a popular restaurant in Tora Toshi, Lucy ordered a bottle of vodka and a pound of honey garlic chicken wings.

"Well, well well…look who we have here," Lucy looked beside her to see Sting, "hey fairy brat"

"What do you want saber-jerk?"

"Oh, nothing," his sly, camera winning smile appeared on his face, "why are you here, alone? Without the rest of the fairy brats."

"As if I'd tell you," Lucy rolled her eyes.

* * *

"And then Baka-Natsu asked how to tell a girl he likes her and I thought it was because he liked me," Sting was trying to make out the words Lucy was saying through hiccups and tears, "And then guess what that Baka-Natsu did! He told Lisanna he loved her‼ Not me! Can you believe it‼ I have needs too! Aren't I sexy enough?"

Sting just stared at Lucy, _Damn, she is beautiful, she had really nice eyes and a nice body too_, "Any man would be lucky to have you Lucy," Sting said wiping her tears off her face. Maybe it was the alcohol getting to Sting's brain because there was no way he would let his heart speak out like that.

"Well Baka-Natsu doesn't want me! It doesn't matter if he doesn't want meprobably because I'm too weak for him…"

"Well Natsu-san missed out because you have an incredible rack," Sting replied, with a smirk, taking control of his emotions.

"You mean Baka-Natsu," the drunk Lucy said, causing Sting to laugh.

"Okay, Baka- Natsu. And to answer your previous question, Lucy Heartfilia, you are beyond sexy enough." He realized that the girl in front of him was incredibly appealing physically and despite knowing almost nothing about her personality, Sting was still drawn to her. He never expected the reality his foster parent described to be so powerful. _  
_

"I should go back to my inn," Lucy said as she felt the blush creep to her cheeks.

"Actually, I think you should spend the night with me," Sting replied, refusing to let her get away so easily. Sting paid for both their drinks. Without hearing her response, Sting carried her back to his apartment, resting her body onto his shoulders. Ever since he knew he was in love with Lucy, he started sleeping alone, since he was always inviting different women to clear his mind of the blond beauty.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME BAKA-BLONDIE‼?" Lucy yelled in panic.

"Baka-Sting!" Lucy kept shouting over and over as she punched his back repeatedly.

"Sexy Lucy," Sting responded to her teasingly.

They arrived at Sting's apartment where Lucy lectured Sting about how if Fairy Tail found out he kidnapped her, it would be the end of his life. Sting simply glared at her until she finally stopped talking, "are you done?" he paused, "good, want to have sex?"

Lucy's eyes widened with shock. "Why me?"

"We are both young and have hormones. You have a smoking body and are kind of cute. I know for a fact that I am damn sexy. Think of it this way, it can be sex without the emotions," he gave a sly smile.

Lucy stared at Sting. She had her virginity preserved for so long. She wanted to give it to someone she loved, someone who values her. Not someone that looked at her as if she was a piece of meat. She shook her head no.

"I should head out," Lucy said as she went towards the exit door.

"No you shouldn't. It's late, and I don't think you want to risk running into Minerva alone." Sting said matter of factually.

The very thought of Minerva made Lucy shiver with hear. She was terrified of the Sabertooth mage. The sheer amount of power and brute strength she had made Lucy scared. The last thing she wanted to do was run into Minerva.

"Fine, I'll stay," Lucy sighed, upset.


	2. On the Rebound

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter two rewrite. **

* * *

Lucy woke up with the biggest hangover ever. She remembered talking to Sting and…_this isn't my inn. Where the hell am I?_ She looked beside herself to see Sting, "AHHHHHHHHHHH," she shrieked.

"What the hell Blondie, tone it down, it's still morning," Sting growled in annoyance.

"S-sorry, but how did I get here?" Lucy was so confused. She stared at Sting's shirtless body, admiring how toned his abs were and how attractive the scar on his face made him look.

"You were drunk," Lucy's eyes widened in fear as she was unable to remember a single thing that happened after she vowed not to tell Sting why she was in Tora Toshi. "Oh relax, we didn't do anything," he replied, while rolling his eyes.

Lucy had a sigh of relief. _"_Quit looking so relieved. If I actually tried you'd be all mine," a cocky smirk appeared on the blond's face.

Lucy looked down at what she was wearing. Men's clothes, most likely Sting's. She sat on the edge of his bed, silent. She could not believe what had happened yesterday. Natsu was with Lisanna. The love of her life had absolutely no interest in her. He was not interested in her romantically. Lucy wanted to cry her eyes out at the reality that happened yesterday.

"You alright blondie?" Sting asked when tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah fine," Lucy lied, _No I am miserable. Yesterday was the worst day of my life._

"Then say something, why are you quiet?"

"It's just, I'm still a Fairy Tail member and…I don't think it's right I hook up with our rival guild. I feel like I'm betray—"

"Shut up blondie. I can't believe you're crying over a rejection from the biggest idiot in all of Foire." Although Sting's words appeared harsh, Lucy couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Natsu's dense personality was known all over Foire.

"I guess," Lucy frowned after her giggle.

"Look, it's his loss, not yours," Sting said comfortingly. Lucy couldn't understand why the Sabertooth dragon slayer was treating her so kindly. All she knew was that he was giving her the attention that she needed after a rejection and although she knew it was wrong to use him as a rebound, Lucy wanted to do just that.

"St-sting, I know th-that you're a member of Sabertooth and all, b-but, can I get a job posting and we can do it to-together?" Lucy desperately wanted to avoid Natsu and the only way to do it was to have someone help her get him off her mind.

"Um," Sting thought over it trying to weight the pros on cons. There was the fact that Lucy was damn gorgeous and his life partner; going on a job with her would give him the perfect opportunity to get to know her and win her heart. Then there was the fear of Minerva finding out. Sting stared at her, trying to figure out what the best plan of action would be.

"Please," Lucy begged, fearing being alone.

Sting heard the desperation in her voice. He was also aware of the fact that the Miss Big Tits in front of him was virgin and definitely a good catch. With all the reasoning, Sting decided. "Sure," he replied.

"Really? You'll really go with me?" For the first time Lucy sincerely smiled.

"Sure blondie."

* * *

It's been a week since Lucy has been in Magnolia. She started talking to Sting and realized that, even though he is a sadist, he can be sweet. She blushed at the thought. She went inside the Fairy Tail guild hall hoping someone would have noticed her disappearance. "Lu-chan! Where were you, I've missed you so much!"

"Levy-chan," Lucy hugged her, "I just went on a mini vacation."

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving, Lu-chan?"

Lucy whispered into Levy's ear, "Well I wanted to avoid a certain dragon slayer and his new girlfriend."

Levy frowned. "Anyways, help me choose a job, Levy," Lucy told her best friend in attempts to change the subject.

"Hmmm, how about that one Lucy!" Lucy looked at the reward, 355 000 jewel! Perfect!

"Alright, that looks perfect for me, I'm off now‼" Lucy walked out of the guild hall. _At least one person noticed me._ Lucy didn't want anyone coming in her apartment._ That's where Sting was staying and if anyone found out about them…_

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan! Where are you going? Are you going to do that job alone?" Levy asked, panic struck.

"You could say that," Lucy said with a wink.

"Destroy a whole group of bandits? Isn't that a little dangerous for you to do alone?"

"No Levy, I am perfectly capable of doing this on my own!" Lucy shot at Levy, frustrated as ever at the lack of confidence her guild mates had in her.

She walked away and went straight into her apartment. "Okay Sting, let's go!"

Sting looked at the job, "Tch, that's the job you chose?"

"Any problems?" Lucy looked at Sting with annoyance. _She looks so cute when she's annoyed_, Sting thought.

"Yeah, can a little princess like you do this on your own?"

"Sting I'll have you know I am perfectly capable of doing this on my own! You don't even have to come."

"Fine, then go." He said, trying not to show her that her stubborn behavior was slightly annoying.

Lucy raced to the train station and got a ticket to go to her destination. _Ranshom City_. _This should be fun. My first mission on my own_. Lucy looked outside the window, only to see a spiky haired blond enter. She rolled her eyes, _baka-Sting, why is he here?_

He spotted Lucy, "Blondie, I promised you I'd co—" "What happened to your arm!" Lucy cut him off as she stared at Sting in terror.

"Oh this?" Sting smirked, "Well you see, I left your apartment and Natsu saw me and felt the need to get all defensive that I entered your apartment," Lucy couldn't help but feel that she was partially at fault. Had she avoided being so stubborn, Sting wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"_Luce_ what's wrong?" Sting said as moved a strand of her hair away from her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong Nat—Sting. Did you just call me Luce?" Natsu's nickname for her. Silence. Then the train started to move, _all dragon slayers get motion sickness_, Lucy giggled. She rested his head on her lap and played with his hair.

"D-d-d-d-d-don't r-r-r-uin my h-h-h-hair…" Lucy laughed even more.

"I will if you stop throwing up," she smiled. Sting was too powerless to move. She really did enjoy Sting's company.

* * *

**So yeah, here's a chapter two rewrite. I just didn't like the idea of Natsu being all "grrr" and *replaces Lucy* So I kind of want to use the whole, Lucy using Sting as a rebound and Sting basically imprinting on her.**

**That way, all the sappy and romantic things he said to her makes a hell of a lot more sense. As I mentioned, this story is undergoing construction and will be ready when I rewrite everything until chapter 15.**

**Also, I got kind of Lazy with this chapter so it may not be the best. **

**Thanks for reading.  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**


	3. Safe Keeping

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own this lovely work known as Fairy Tail :(**

**As I've mentioned before, this story is going through Major construction. Here's the beautified chapter three. I won't lie, this sounds a hell of a lot better than it was originally, hehe.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like this story.  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

On the train ride to Ranshom City, Sting could feel his stomach turning. He hated the idea of looking so vulnerable in front of the blond like some sort of weakling. The reality of the situation was that he was a Dragon Slayer and transportation was his weak spot.

Sting still couldn't understand why exactly he wanted to go on this job with her. He failed to reason out what exactly made him want to spend time with her. He failed to understand what exactly it was about Lucy that drew him in. All he knew was that he was intrigued by the blond.

He felt himself getting flustered with the beautiful blond. He wanted to impress her and get her just as interested in him as he was in her. He wanted her to fall. Deep. He wasn't sure why but that's what he wanted.

"Sting wake up, we're here," her gentle voice said, startling the dragon slayer. He felt the train stop moving but lost track of exactly where they were. He took the blond's word for it and got up.

"And let's go to an inn," she demanded.

"Why would we do that? This job is easy," Sting said matter of factually.

"I'm surprised you even have the energy to speak. Poor Blondie, can't even handle a little transportation," Lucy teased with a triumphant smirk.

"Shut up, let's just go to the client. You take the lead since it's a pathetic Fairy job," Sting retorted.

"Don't ever insult Fairy Tail," Lucy glared at Sting, on the urge of slapping him.

"Sorry Blondie. Did I offend your royal highness?" Sting replied sarcastically.

"You know, you're rude, annoying, and a jerk. News flash, Fairy Tail ended up _beating_ Sabertooth during the Grand Magic Games so really, if you call us pathetic, what does that make you? Oh, one more thing, if you have a problem with Fairies, then just stop helping me," Lucy yelled. By the end she found herself panting in frustration at exactly how much of a jerk the Sabertooth mage is.

"Yeah, well I wasn't calling all Fairies pathetic. I was calling _you_ pathetic. So pathetic, in fact that you decided to ask the 'rude, annoying jerk' for help. As you like to put it. So how about you respect those more powerful than you," Sting hissed menacingly.

"Screw off," Lucy groaned in frustration, "I'm going on my own."

* * *

After meeting up with the client, Lucy decided to investigate different areas which were facing trouble because of the bandits. Once she finished gathering the necessary information, she determined their location. She made her way to the Le Dorobo towards the outskirts of the town. She kept her hands readily on her keys, in case any of the bandits were to perform a surprise attack on her.

Entering the building, she got a really eerie feel from the place. Despite it's good condition, it was clear to see that no one lived in the building. Lucy made an audible gulp as she made her way into the building. She was fully aware that the bandits were not capable of using magic but it was dozens of them versus one of her.

Finally, she saw a tall man emerged from the top of the building, leaping down towards her.

"So you're the Mage they decided to send," the man laughed cruely.

Instead of answering the question, Lucy took out her whip and lassoed it around him, causing him to fall face first.

"Yes, I'm the Mage!" Lucy yelled in pride.

Upon hearing this, hundreds of bandits rushed towards the blond. Although her and her spirits were able to battle off a few dozen of them, there was just too many for Lucy to handle. She felt herself get punched in the gut causing her to shriek of pain.

She felt arms grip around her arms, impairing them from movement. When a bandit appeared in front of her, Lucy kicked him in the face, successfully knocking him down.

Despite this, there were far too many bandits for the blond to handle. Her spirits had successfully managed to beat a third if them, but there were still so many left. With her magic power completely exhausted, Lucy was out of options. She could only hope to be killed quickly.

"Please," Lucy cried as one of the men began stripping her clothes.

"Anything but that," she begged, hoping he would stop.

"And why should I stop. With tits like those, why should they stay covered?" he laughed coldly as he successfully ripped off her shirt, leaving her in her bra.

All the bandits laughed at this, as they took turns feeling around her plump breasts. "Now how about we take this off," one of them said, laughing again.

Since her arms were still being held back, Lucy could only hope for a miracle.

"Noo!" she yelled as he fumbled with her bra strap. Almost as on cue, the ground began to shake at rapid rates, causing the bandits to trip. This gave Lucy the opportunity to run as fast as she could. The building's roof began to come crashing down, allowing the sky to glisten into the building.

There was no light, however. The sky was filled with storm clouds that began to rain down frantically. Lightning filled the area, striking around the building. Once a bolt of lightning struck the man who was stripping Lucy, completely frying him.

Lucy continued to run away, realizing that this battle was more than she could handle. She wasn't looking where she was going and upon fate, she banged into the light dragon slayer.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, his voice cold with anger.

Lucy was unable to form words, due to the sheer amount of fear she was experiencing. Her entire body was trembling. Her throat was completely dry and her body was drenched in sweat.

Instead of answering him, she clung onto his chest, releasing tears. She knew nothing else except her tears of fear. Had the earthquake not occurred, Lucy would have been raped.

"Wear this," Sting said as he took off his shirt. He put it on the blond.

"Stay with me," he hissed as he walked towards the building.

Lucy trailed behind the blond, unsure of what else to do. She was still quivering at what had occurred but felt ten folds more safe while wearing his shirt.

Sting walked with mission, wanting to get back those who made the girl behind him so vulnerable. He craved for bloodlust and he was going to get it.

"Shit! The twin dragon slayer of Sabertooth," one of the men yelled in fear when Sting was at entrance.

Taking in a deep breath, he prepared himself for a roar. Exhaling, he sent whirlwinds of light, attacking each and every so gone one of the bandits with a gruesome attack. He showed no mercy. His attack made each and everyone of the bandits out cold.

"Don't ever touch Lucy again," Sting hissed as he walked off.


	4. His Chance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Here's the chapter four rewrite! A lot had changes have been made here so I hope you like it! This has not been proofread- I'm too lazy. Hehe**

* * *

Lucy buried her head in Sting's bare chest, crying her eyes out at what had happened. To say she was scared was an understatement. Sting wrapped his arms around her, comforting the blond in front of him. It ached him to see her like that. He hated to see the blond so broken.

"Everything is ok. Lucy, I'll protect you," he vowed, holding the blond in his embrace.

"Come on, let's rest at the inn," Sting told her as she continued to let out all her emotions.

She moved her head away, for just a second to look into his eyes. With him, she saw a look of desire and want. But there was more. Sting's eyes showed that he truly wanted to be near her, his eyes showed that he truly cared for the celestial spirit Mage.

"Sting," she managed to say when she identified how he was feeling. His hand moved from her waist to her cheek to wipe away a tear that began to fall down her cheek.

"Shh," he said as he continued to stare into her now red eyes. He placed his forehead atop hers, continuing to stare into her pained eyes.

"Don't leave my side," Sting demanded realizing that there was no point in trying to fight it. For whatever reason, destiny decided that she was meant for him and there was really no point in trying to deny it.

Sting knew that no matter how much he showed the surface that he didn't care about her, that it was just a lie. The moment he made eye contact with her, he knew that he was trapped. Despite the number of times his mind told his heart that they could never be, his heart acted on it's own, saying things that it knew Lucy would want to hear.

There was only one reason Sting was like this; he fell in love with her, from the moment he laid his eyes on her. He was trapped under spell that would infect all Dragon Slayers at one point in their lives. And as he was instructed, it was Sting's job to win her heart over, but before anything she had to know why he was acting the way he was.

Sting held her hand, leading her to an inn so that she could rest. He knew that without a doubt, her magical exhaust had completely overwhelmed her. He also knew that there was the emotional toll that those bastards took on her, breaking her to such a point- they deserved the worst death imaginable.

Once he found an inn, he ordered the room, allowing the blond to sleep on the bed, while he was left alone with his thoughts. Sting knew that, although he was just acquainted with her and despite the fact that she had feelings for Natsu, that she needed to know about destiny and the affect it had on him.

The moment her body made contact with the mattress, Lucy was fast asleep. Sting stared at her beautiful features, feeling his heartbeat thunder vigorously in his chest. He saw a loose strand of her hair go over her completely calm face and gently tucked it behind her ear.

Sting took a deep breath in, wondering how exactly he could win the heart of the celestial spirit Mage. His entire world now began to revolve around her and he had no choice but to keep her happy.

Sting found it funny that growing up, he always had a crush on her. That was part of the reason why he looked up to Natsu the way he did. He believed Natsu managed to win her heart and he wanted a girl just like Lucy. Sting planted a quick kiss on her cheek before making his way to sleep on the couch. The reality of being a Dragon Slayer made Sting fall deep, and he knew that.

* * *

Lucy woke up at an early 9:00 a.m., and looked beside her expecting Sting to be there. To her surprise he wasn't. She got up from bed, changed her clothes and showered. After she was clean she went into the hotel living room only to see Sting sleeping on the couch.

"WAKE UP, BLONDIE‼" Lucy yelled to get his attention.

"Why," he yawned, "are you so loud in mornings, weaker Blondie?"

"Why are you so tired in mornings, sadist Blondie? I could probably beat you in a fight with you this tired," Lucy said in a challenging tone.

"Want to test that theory?" Sting chuckled while asking. Lucy began play punching Sting in response to his question. He got off the couch, while she continued to play punch, "Blondie, these hurt," Sting said with a laugh. "Well it looks like I'll have to show you my dragon force." Although Lucy didn't think Sting would actually hurt her, she did stop her assault for only a second, allowing Sting to carry her.

"What are you doing baka!? Lucy shrieked. He carried her into the bedroom and pinned her down to the bed. A blush went to his face, and hers. Sting took in a wiff of her scent, "Mmm, vanilla minty," he moaned.

He began inching closer and closer to her. He wanted to so badly close the gap between their lips. Lucy felt the attraction too; she physically attracted to the light Dragon Slayer but it was nothing like Natsu. Then Lucy remembered him and feared that if Natsu were to find out about the moment, then they could never be.

"Sting…let's not…" Lucy said while she was on the urge of tears.

He wiped away her tears but they kept falling, "what's the matter Lucy?" It began to rain, slow gentle raindrops. They fell down similar to Lucy's tears. It was like the sky was crying with her.

Sting got up from being on top of her, respecting the space she wanted between them. "What's wrong?" He asked her a second time, but she continued to cry.

"Sting!" Lucy waled as she wrapped her arms around him, "sorry I did that, I just thought about N-nat—"

Sting returned her hug and cut her off. "Forget about him Lucy." He sighed deeply, before speaking again, "There's something you need to know."

"W-what is it," she stuttered.

"Lucy, you're my mate. It appears that by some twisted form of destiny decided to make a Tiger want a Fairy. Thing is that as a Dragon Slayer, I like to mark my territory. I'd have to take a soft bite on your neck and inject a small amount if blood into you. When this happens, a few white scales appear on your neck, showing everyone you're my mate. The thing is, my mate has been chosen from the moment I was born, and the reality is, it chose you," Sting stared at her, trying to analyze her unreadable expression.

"I need time to think," Lucy finally replied. "But when I'm ready I'll go to Tora Toshi," she promised.

* * *

She was finally back in Magnolia and remembered she needed to apologize to Levy. She went into the guild hall, "Levy-chan," she yelled because she was looking for her, "where are you Levy-chan?"

"Lu-chan, you're back," Levy was observing the fact that Lucy had no injuries.

"Levy-chan, I'm sorry I was so rude," Lucy was blushing out of embarrassment, "I just…I felt so bad and tired of feeling weak."

Levy hugged Lucy, "it's okay, Lu-chan"

Lucy looked around the guild, everything was normal. Natsu and Gray were fighting. Erza was eating strawberry shortcake, Cana was drinking into oblivion, Mira was at the bar, Gajeel joined Natsu and Grey's fight. They didn't even notice she wasn't there. Only Levy. Then she saw Lisanna, at the bar talking to her sister. Lucy finally went to grab a seat, "Mira, can I have a milkshake?"

"Sure Lucy!"

Natsu went to sit beside Lisanna, he put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. She blushed at it. He took a sniff, "Luce, you smell different," the scent reminded Natsu of wood and herbs. It was weird.

"Oh," was all Lucy could say. There was an awkward silence.

"Lucy how was the job you took," Mira asked her.

Lucy giggled, "It wasn't too bad. I mean it was my first time taking a job to do all on my own. It was fun!" Lucy remembered Sting and sighed deeply.

"So, you took out the gang of bandits all on your own?" Lisanna asked in shock. Lucy nodded.

Levy sat between Lisanna and Lucy, "Lisanna-chan, what's that on your neck?" she asked in curiosity.

Mira gasped, "Is that a hickey Lisanna!" she teased. Then everyone began to laugh and tease Lisanna and Natsu.

"She's been marked," Lucy said under her breath, but of course the dragon slayer would hear her.

"You know what that is?" Natsu asked in shock.

"W-w-well I read about it in a book," Lucy stuttered, "Anyways I'll be taking another job."

Everything was the same, Lucy thought. They don't need me, and…Lisanna was marked. She is Natsu's forever. Maybe I should let Sting mark me.

Lucy looked for an easy job to do this time. She found one that wanted her to find an escapee. Erza came beside Lucy, "I'll be taking this job with you, Lucy."

Gray joined in, "me too…I'm tired of seeing Natsu and Lisanna always make out. I miss our original, 'strongest team'"

Lucy looked at the members of her team, she wanted them to join in with her, but…she also wanted to go visit Sting. "I can handle it, you two. Next job we take can be together. Sorry," Lucy walked realizing that there was no chance between her and Natsu. Perhaps she needed to give Sting a fair chance.


	5. Draco!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**So this is my first FanFiction series and I would greatly appreciate any reviews you could give me to improve my writing! Positive or negative, anything for do! Thanks so much for reading this! It means a lot to me! I hope this is good, and true to the characters.**

* * *

Lucy had no ideas how to find this escapee but, she knew it would take her some time to complete. She talked to the client and gathered some information. His name is Izaya Tainter: he escaped from the Clogia prison, he was wanted for murder, he is the earth dragon slayer, oh and he loved to kill people—for fun. Lucy gulped, _well isn't this going to be fun…maybe I should've had Erza and Gray come._

Lucy decided she'd go to the prison and gather information on how he escaped. _Earth dragon slayer, so he's made of earth, how does this make sense?_

She went into the prison, introduced herself and asked about the prisoner, "So, can you tell me about Izaya Tainter?"

One of the officers responded, "He was put in prison for leading a dark guild, Draikote, but was finally arrested after destroying an entire city, and all its citizens. He is the earth dragon slayer so controls the earth."

Lucy tilted her head to the side, "what do you mean he controls earth?"

"Imagine the dirt on the ground, he can take that out into any form, create other wizards from it, harden it, soften it, make it quick sand. He can put it into any form he wishes. It may not seem dangerous but imagine a 1000 pound hardened clay boulder falling down on you, suffocating you. We decided to put him into a plastic jail cell, assuming he wouldn't be able to eat the plastic but…"

"He escaped," Lucy finished his sentence, _what have I gotten myself into_.

The officer nodded. Lucy knew if she was going to catch Izaya, she'd need help. She decided to visit Sting.

* * *

Lucy went to visit Sting at his apartment. She missed him. She was skipping along until she saw a familiar face she really was hoping not to see. The blue dress, green eyes, long silky hair: Minerva. _Shit! Of all people, her. Maybe she won't notice me._

"Fairy-bart‼!" Lucy heard a voice, a female voice. Her heart stopped. _I'm going to die_.

"Y-y-yes?" Lucy said, stuttering. She knew this was not good news.

"Do you know where you are Fairy-brat?"

"Y-yeah, I do. B-but, I'm here for a job. I-I'm looking for Izaya. Izaya Tainter. H-have you seen him," Lucy could not deny the fact that she was stuttering and sweating and shaking. She was so scared. There is no way she could survive a battle against Minerva.

"Even if I did see him, there is no way I'd tell you," this angered Lucy, she was always one to act upon impulse. Rage filled her eyes, she was angry! She was mad. Thunder started to fill the sky!

"Minerva! You are one rude bitch! You need to leave me alone!" Lightning started hitting the ground around where they were, "all you do is pick on people who are weaker than you! News flash Minerva, you aren't that great! Remember _Erza_ beat you? Erza! A Fairy Brat beat the Minerva! Get over yourself." The lightning in the air started going crazy! The lightning was just about to hit Minerva until—

"Minerva!" _That voice, _Lucy thought_, I hear Sting_, she looked around. The sky started to calm down. "Minerva, what are you doing associating yourself with Fairy-trash?"

Lucy knew Sting was saying this so Minerva would leave them alone. Lucy took this as an opportunity to go to Sting's apartment. She checked the door, _open_, she thought, _maybe he smelled me. I'll lock it now_.

Lucy saw his bed, _Sting, do you ever clean? _She made his bed and did his laundry. She spent the entire day cleaning up after him. By the time she was finished, Sting had come.

"Sting‼" She ran down to the door and hugged him. "I missed you," she stared deeply into his eyes while blush crept to her cheeks.

"I missed you too, Blondie," he was blushing too. His face grew serious, "Lucy, why are you looking for Izaya Tainter? He's a dangerous man…"

"B-b-because it was a job I took. I'm supposed to track him down." She saw the concern in his face.

"Then why didn't you ask your guild partners to help you out?" Sting's facial expression didn't change.

"B-because I assumed this would be a long term job. I-I-I thought I could visit you," she was stuttering and blushing. She knew it wasn't a one person job from the title.

"You're too weak to do that Lucy," _Weak! Did Sting call me weak! _Her eyes began to fill with rage. Sting didn't want to upset her.. "Lucy, calm down, please," he's never seen anyone anything like her, _she has a power that she doesn't even know about._

"Sting Eucliffe, I will have you know I am not wea—" he placed his lips on hers to both shut her up and give in to his lust. It had been his first time kissing her when they were both sober. Sting considered it their _real_ first kiss; that first night didn't count. He gently bit her bottom lip so she could give his tongue way to enter inter her mouth. Their tongues began to dance; it was a long, passionate kiss. By the end of it Lucy felt light headed and thought she needed air. "S-sting, I can handle th-this j-job."

"Lucy, you have the potential to be one of the strongest wizards the world has ever seen. And, during one of my recent missions, I saw something that I knew you would want." He went into his night table drawer and took something out. "I never knew they still existed, but it is very rare."

He showed her his present—a platinum key! "Sting! Where did you find this!?" Lucy was overjoyed!

"I just did, it was something one of the clients gave me, he said it was passed down from generation to generation and since he had no children he gave it to me. It's supposed to open the gate of the dragon, Draco."

Lucy's eyes widened, _Draco, a dragon. Sting is giving me a dragon spirit_. "Are you sure you want to give me it?"

"Of course, I know no other celestial magic user that means so much to me," he kissed her cheek and blushed, "it will help you find Izaya, and…I also want to help you tap into your other power."

"My other power? What are you talking about," Lucy looked at Sting, rather puzzled.

"I'll explain. On our date," there it was: he gave his perfect, award winning smile.

"C-can we go into a forest first, I want to make a contract with him," Lucy could not believe Sting had given her this.

* * *

They were in the forest, Lucy chanted "_Gate of the Dragon, Draco, I open thee,"_ then came a mist of smoke and a large dragon. The dragon gave a dragon roar. _Wow, _Sting thought, _it's as big as Weisslogia. _Sting stared in awe. A large green dragon came out. It wasn't exactly like Weisslogia, it was more thin and long. Almost like how Pisces looked, thin and long. It was like a large electric eel, except bigger and it had huge teeth. It had a green color to it. _Amazing_, Sting thought.

Lucy looked up at it, "Draco, how many days a week are you free?" She was trembling. Sting was about to go comfort her but she shook her head no. _It will show my celestial spirit I am weak if you comfort me_, Lucy wanted to tell him.

"Monday to Friday," Draco replied in his voice, "and may I know your name?"

"I-I'm Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial magic user."

Draco nodded. Lucy made a contract with a dragon, "I will always protect you Miss Heartfilia," Draco responded. It wasn't like Acnologia, he was friendly. His voice was rather deep, deeper than anything she ever heard.

"Thank you Draco." And then Draco disappeared. Lucy stared at Sting, "now Sting Eucliffe," she said teasingly, "what is this _other power _you are talking about?"

* * *

**I tried to add a little twist to my story. It isn't a total chick flick, there are other enemies outside of bandits in the Fairy Tail world. I don't know how this will go but, I think it might be fun! I am super excited for the next few chapters!**

**I will try to update, at the minimum, once a week. It depends how much school gets in the way. Thanks for reading and i hope you're having fun with my story! Thanks everyone for following and reviewing! It means so much that you are reading my story!**

**xoxox Love, xxSaphireBluexx**


	6. Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Sadly...**

**I love you all for reading and showing your support! It makes me super happy**

**It would mean a lot if you guys could review so I know where to improve, in terms of my writing.**

**Thanks lovelies!**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx *heart heart***

* * *

_Lucy stared at Sting, "now Sting Eucliffe," she said teasingly, "what is this __other power_ _you are talking about?"_

"Lucy you have seem to have forgotten our deal, after our date," Sting said in a manner that annoyed her.

"Sting, you will be taking me on a date this instance!" Lucy blurted out,and then blushed after.

A cocky smirk appeared on Sting's face, "Am I now?" he could feel the heat increasing between the two.

"Yes, yes you are Sting! This instance! Right now!" Lucy said in the bossiest tone she could make.

"Here, where all of Sabertooth could see you?" Sting said, while both warning her and teasing her at the same time.

"That depends, would you protect me from Minerva the psycho?" Lucy giggled. It was the first time she was able to laugh about Minerva, it was almost…refreshing.

"Only if you promise to protect me from Erza Scarlet when I take you on a date in Magnolia," Lucy blushed, _Mmm, _Sting thought to himself_, vanilla minty… I love to make her blush_.

"Fine," Lucy said in a playfully grumpy way. Sting held her hand. _This isn't making my heart beat a million beats per second_, Lucy thought sarcastically. She was blushing more furiously than ever.

"Blondie, want to have sex before our date?" Sting asked in a teasing manner. It reminded him of the first day they ever really talked outside the games. He knew she would say no, the thought of her power was driving her crazy.

"S-s-shut up Sting, I am not drunk right now!" Lucy's face became a crimson color.

* * *

They arrived at a restaurant and a waitress seated them at a table for two. She kept staring at Sting, and Sting being the flirt he is thanked her with a wink when she seated them at a table. He wanted to test his theory about her by checking what happened when she was mad.

She didn't notice, so next time the waitress came and asked what they wanted to drink, "a milkshake," was Lucy's response.

"And be sure to make it extra creamy because I might take a sip of it," Sting said, making the waitress both blush and the grey clouds to come in.

"What the hell are you doing, Sting?" Lucy asked with complete and utter disgust. He heard the sound of thunder.

"Testing my theory," he looked at Lucy with innocent eyes, then placing his hand on her exposed thigh. "Forgive me?" He kept his hand planted there. No one would notice, the table cloth was covering what was going on _down there_.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "whatever man." The thunder silenced. "Anyways," Lucy started with a bit of disgust in her voice, "what is my _special power_?"

"Lucy, you have a power unlike any other, the power to win my heart," Sting said teasingly. It was half true, Sting did like her a lot but not enough to _love _her. She was not mildly amused, and he could see that. "But on a serious note, have you ever noticed how the weather changes when you're angry? Or upset? Happy? Did you ever notice your smile brings out the sun?

"N-not really…" Lucy was confused as to what Sting was talking about.

Sting gave an arrogant smile, "Clearly this means the _great_ Sting Eucliffe has surpassed Lucy Heartfilia in intelligence."

"What are you talking about baka-Sting?" Lucy was frustrated. The sky began to turn grey.

"Lucy! You have a power I have never seen before, you can control the weather!" Sting said in excitement.

"No I don't, Sting that sounds absolutely stupid!" Lucy could not believe that she could control weather. It's absolutely absurd.

* * *

"Rogue-kun, Rogue-kun, Fro sees Sting-san and Fairy-sama," Frosche, the exceed was pointing towards them.

"That doesn't concern me," Rogue said, in a monotone voice.

"Sting is the greatest, so he's showing the Fairy-brats he can get their girl," Lector, another exceed said.

"Rogue-kun, can Fro, Lector and Rogue-kun sit on the table beside them?" their waitress heard Frosch's question and kindly directed them to the table next to Lucy and Sting.

* * *

"Lucy, you are a powerful magician, I wish you could see it! Look, before you go to Izaya, you need to master your weather controlling power," Sting looked at her with his camera winning smile.

"But-I-can't-control-weather. If there was such a magic I would have read about it by now!" Lucy was in complete denial. Sting kept rubbing her thigh making her blush while she was trying to convince Sting that she can't control weather, "and would you stop that! I can't keep a normal conversation with you when you do that!"

Sting smirked, "I'll stop when you believe me."

"If I say I believe you will you stop?" Lucy said eagerly.

"No, you have to believe it!"

"They look so cute when they bicker," Lector said hoping Sting would hear him.

"Fro thinks so too," Frosch gave his normal reply.

"Lector, Frosch, pay attention to your fish!"

Sting recognized their scents, he looked at the table beside them, "What are you guys doing here!" Sting asked, panic stricken.

"Eating," Rogue said, "don't worry, I won't tell Minerva or Jiemma but be car—"

"I don't care if you tell them, they'll have to get use to her. I'm going to be spending a lot of time with her." Lucy was blushing.

The waitress brought their food, Lucy ordered a salad, while Sting ordered a steak. They ate their food and went to Sting's apartment.

* * *

"I think that was our first date but I feel like we've been spending so much more time together," Sting said when they got to his place.

"Yeah, I know. We've been spending so much time together since that day," Lucy replied blushing in embarrassment.

"When you got white girl wasted," Sting laughed while Lucy began blushing even more furiously, "I really like you Heartfilia."

"I-in w-what way, _Eucliffe?_"

_It's so cute when she mocks me. When she calls me Blondie, Eucliffe just to try and get back at me. She's so cute._ "In the way where I want spend a lot of my time with you. In the way where I love to see you smile. In the way where everything you do couldn't be more perfect. In a romantic kind of way. In the way where you could be my girlfriend." He blushed furiously. _Did I just say all that…did I just go all out. Women never needed me to be lovey-dovey to get what I want. Why did I just try, right now_?

"So, you want me to be your girlfriend, _great_ Sting Eucliffe?" She was teasing him, she knew her answer was yes but she had to make him work for it.

"Yes Lucy," he held her hand, "I want you to be my girlfriend."

"And are you willing to deal with Erza's death threats, and Grey's cold nature, and Natsu's burning nature, and Makarov's fatherly nature? Are you willing to deal with all of them. Gajeel might hit you with his iron, or Cana might drown you in booze. Wendy might blow you away. Mira might go Satan Soul on you. You're not scared, Sting? You're not scared that Guildarts might destroy you, or that Laxus might shock you to death? What about Bisca and Alzack might shoot yo—" Sting kissed her. He kissed her hard, aggressively. He kissed her to show her that he is willing to deal with it all. He could handle them all. He also kissed her to show her how badly he wanted her. How much he wanted to do things to her. How badly he wanted to give in to her lust.

He pulled away. Lucy stared deeply into his blue eyes, "Mark me," she asked. With that, Sting gently bit her neck inserting a kind of magic only marking a mate can do. A kind of magic that would keep the two bound forever.

"Lucy, you are very important to me," Sting said as a few white dragon scales appeared on her neck.

* * *

**Kay so is anyone else devastated with the fact that the last Fairy Tail episode was posted? Is anyone else going to watch Fairy Tail Best, even if it's a bunch of reruns? I know I am! It'll help me miss the Fairy less *tear tear*.**

**Until episode 176 comes out I will continue write a lot of FanFictions. Some of which may contain spoilers so if you don't read manga, I will give a warning to watch out! But, I'd read the manga because well...it will help me be less sad about the loss of our Fairy *sobs***

**I love you all for reading :) THANK YOU ALL FOR ENJOYING AND SHOWING YOUR SUPPORT!**


	7. Just Like Old Times

**Disclaimer: So, the sad reality is I do NOT own Fairy Tail**

**I also forgot to put this disclaimer last time, I got the name Izaya from an INCREDIBLE anime known as Durarara! and I highly recommend it! **

**So this is my first FanFiction series and I appreciate all the reviews you are giving me! It gives me the greatest boost of confidence and makes me want to give faster updates! Thanks the world for your support!**

**I love you all**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

Lucy woke up with warm arms around her waist. She didn't scream this time, instead she put her arms around the blond figure's neck. She stared at how his face looked so much more gentle and innocent while he was sleeping. She took one of her hands and felt her neck, _I'm his forever_, she thought as she felt the scales. Her other hand began to gently play with his hair, "Sting…" she said quietly.

"Mmm…" she heard him say as she felt the grip around her waist tighten. She gave him a gentle peck on his lips, waiting for him to wake up so she could cook breakfast for the two. "Baby…" she heard him say in a tired voice. Lucy felt like everything was right. Like nothing bad could ever happen.

She started looking around his room and she saw something that could even give the lover of the _great_ Sting Eucliffe a scare. "Sting!" She shrieked. "Sting! Wake up! Help me!"

That made Sting jump out of their bed, he looked at the direction Lucy was staring at with panic. "What is it my beloved?" Sting asked confused.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-spider," Lucy was stuttering and shaking.

Sting finally spotted it and picked it up, "you're scared of this," he teased bringing the spider right into Lucy's face.

"Sting stop! Don't be a baka! Put that away!"Lucy went as far away from Sting and the spider as possible.

"Blondie, that hurts. You'll run away from me if there's a spider in my hand?" Sting gave a fake hurt voice while saying.

"Yes! Now get it away!" She shrieked again. He laughed and put the spider outside. He went to hug Lucy when she said, "no, no hugs or kisses until you wash your hands and face!"

"Ouch. Lucy you're going to make me cry," Sting went into his washroom. Before locking the door he added, "you realize every night we've slept together you woke me up with a scream?" Lucy rolled her eyes and he laughed.

* * *

"Sting," Lucy said on their way to the forest (also known as their training grounds), "why are you so scared of Izaya."

Sting stared blankly in front of him as though he were remembering something, "Lucy, he is the strongest person me and Rogue ever had to fight. It was about two years ago, so you were probably still in Tenroujima. It was the first fight the twin dragons had ever lost. We even had Minerva with us and even though all three of us tried to fight him, he was too strong. We could destroy his entire dark guild, but not him. Lucy, he is powerful. What I can't understand is why this isn't an S-class job. Lucy, he shows no remorse. He would have killed us that day. B-but..."

Lucy waited to finish his sentence, "but what?"

"I can't explain what happened. A blue haired figure with a red tattoo came. He saved us. According to Minerva it was Jellal. Rogue and I were too young to remember Jellal because he was arrested years ago. He was one of the Ten Wizard Saints, one of the strongest ones at that. He showed a power I cannot explain. He made Izaya powerless within seconds. It reminded that I had a long way to go. We had the credit given to us, however because Jellal was a fugitive he would be arrested the instant anyone saw him."

"Jellal..." Lucy said quietly, "Erza..." She remembered the time when Jellal helped them stop Zero and Oración Seis and Nirvana.

"Lucy, what is it?" Sting noticed her silence.

"Jellal is not a bad person, rather he is good. Zeref had tricked him. He helped us defeat Oración Seis. I'm not sure that was of your time either," Lucy teased.

"I do remember! Didn't you get help from Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus," Sting shot back.

"Well not completely because you forgot Cait Shelter! That's where Wendy came from," Lucy smiled.

"Okay, we're ready to train. Lucy, give me your best punch," Sting said once they reached the forest.

"_Gate of the Lion, L-"_ Sting bolted to Lucy and grabbed her keys.

"Lucy, you need to fight without your spirits! I want a punch," Lucy's face fell. She couldn't fight without her celestial spirits. She was way too weak. She knew that.

"Sting, I can't," she replied with disappointment in her voice.

"Don't worry about hurting me, ju-"

"Sting! I am far too weak to punch! They won't hurt."

Sting sighed, he noticed the wind starting to blow, rather hard. _She's amazing_. "Lucy, I am putting you through the training Jiemma put me through. With this, you will fully control your surroundings and be able to fight, without spirits. They should be your secret weapon, not your go-to. I want you to be able to fight purely based off physical strength first. It will help make your magic ability stronger. When you're stronger physically, you can be stronger with your magic," Sting gave Lucy an encouraging smile.

* * *

Sting and Lucy had been training for months now. Sting would take quick jobs to pay his rent. He couldn't bare to be away from Lucy for longer than three days. He would feel incredibly sick. It wasn't like a motion sickness, it was different. _This is what marking does_, he thought to himself.

"Can I go back to Fairy Tail Sting?" Lucy suddenly asked one day, "I miss them," Lucy blushed.

Sting stared deeply into Lucy's beautiful brown eyes. He knew she deserved it. She had become ten folds stronger. He was worried, however. She had two months until the Great Magic Games would start, and he needed her to destroy Izaya, "please, Lucy, be fast. You know how much I miss you when you're apart. Also," he pulled her hair to the side to cover his mark, "I know you don't want everyone to see this."

"Thank you Sting."

* * *

She finally reached Magnolia and walked inside her guild hall. She made sure her hair was covering her neck. She looked around. _Wow, it really hasn't changed one bit. I am finally home_. "Lu-chan! Lu-chan!" She felt arms wrap around her and knew exactly who it was.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy's eyes began to fill up with tears. It wasn't raining when Lucy cried, for the first time, "I missed you so much!"

"Lu-chan, you remember the job you took?" Levy reminded her, "It became an S-class job, and...the S-class examination is approaching."

Levy was giving Lucy updates on what has been going on around Fairy Tail. She noticed everyone was the same. "Lucy! Where have you been?"

Lucy heard an intimidating voice and knew exactly who it was, "E-e-erza!" Lucy hugged Erza. She missed Erza. She missed having her older sister figure.

"Lucy!" Gray came wearing no clothes!

"AHHH! Gray get dressed before I 'Lucy Kick' you," Lucy shrieked.

"Love rival!" She heard Juvia say.

"**hic** Lucyyyyyy," she heard the drunk Cana say.

"Bunny girl," Gajeel

"Lucy!" Bisca and Alzack said at the same time

"Lucyyyyyyyyyyy!" Happy flew straight into Lucy's chest crying.

"L-lucy," Wendy said in a shy voice

Lucy was receiving one hug after another and realized how much she missed Fairy Tail.

"Luce." _Natsu_, Lucy knew it by the way her voice was pronounced, "you became stronger! Fight me!" He gave his best friend his toothy smile. For the first time since she has met Natsu, she didn't feel her heart rate increase at his sight.

"Natsu, be prepared to lose," Lucy's confident response made the entire guild gasp. It was her first time being so confident to fight. _I know my training with Sting made me stronger._

* * *

All of Fairy Tail wanted to watch the fight Lucy bravely accepted. Everyone in the guild, except Levy, placed their bets against Lucy. Levy was confident in her best friend. She knew Lucy had the potential to beat Natsu.

Erza was the referee, she stated the rules, "The first person to be knocked out for 5 seconds loses. No one shall attack with the intent to kill. After 10 minutes, if we have no winner, the fight will be declared a draw. Are you ready?" Erza saw a nod from both Natsu and Lucy, "Begin!"

Both parties stood still, waiting for the other to make the first move. It was Natsu, "Go Natsu!" Lucy heard Lisanna yell. Lucy felt Sting's presence near, as if he was watching her. She always felt better knowing Sting was near her. Just then she noticed a flame ball fire towards her, and another one. Natsu sent 5 different flame balls. Lucy dodged each and every one of them showing her agility. She noticed Master Makarov was watching them. She saw a flame slash sent. She jumped over it. Lucy jumped to the top of a tree, where flame was sent on the tree, burning it down.

"Juvia!" Erza yelled. Fairy Tail had Juvia put out every fire Natsu made to surrounding objects to keep the damage to a minimum.

"Luce, use your magic," Lucy laughed. She was having the time of her life making Natsu frustrated. What no one in the guild noticed was that Lucy was using her magic the entire time. She created different different magic seals around, all of which surrounded Natsu. "_Spirit of the Lion, spirit of the Bull, spirit of the Maiden: Loke, Taurus, Virgo! I summon thee," _and in an instant all three of her spirits came out. Lucy uses her Fleuve d'étoiles to capture Natsu, therefore impairing him from movement. Taurus goes and grabs Natsu, holding him tight. Virgo digs a huge hole making Natsu trapped, and Loke uses Lion magic to give Natsu a few blows.

"Natsu, are you ready to give up?" Lucy giggled.

"No way! I'm all fired up," Natsu replied. Lucy laughed harder.

"_Oh heavens above, help me! Storms above, God of the sky, Zeus! Create frantic rain,_" Lucy was floating, her eyes turn red, and it begins to rain frantically. The hole Natsu is in quickly fills with water. _"Spirit of the Water Bearer, Aquarius! I summon thee!"_

"Oi, Lucy how's your boyfriend," Aquarius teases.

"Shh shh," Lucy says in urgency!

"Okay, what should I do for you," Aquarius says in an irritated manner.

"Ermm," Lucy points to the hole Natsu's in. Aquarius creates a giant wave that rises taking Natsu out but giving him a dizziness that makes him impaired to move.

"One, two, three, four, five!" Erza counts, "Lucy is the winner!"

"Yay! I won!" Lucy shrieked! She couldn't wait to tell Sting about the fight, "I came to say hi! I'm still not done training, and I want to finish my job of capturing Izaya Tainter."

Silence, a silence so quiet that could only be broken by, "**Hic** Lucy** hic** Why did you win** hic** the fight? I lost 1000 jewel **hic**to Levy!" _Thank goodness Cana was drunk, that was way too_ _awkward_ Lucy thought.

"Anyways, I'll be back, I need to rest! I missed you all," Lucy waved goodbye to her guild.

"We're having a party tonight, Luce. To celebrate your arrival!" Natsu called after her.

"Hai!" Lucy replied


	8. S-class nominees

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail :(:(:(:(**

**I love you for reading this *heart***

* * *

Lucy went into her apartment afraid of what the land lady would say. To her surprise, she heard no complaints. It has been ages since Lucy was here. The place looked cleaned up; _did Natsu clean my place up for me? No, it couldn't be._ The scent of chocolate cake was strong. "Hello," Lucy said wearily. She walked into the kitchen. She saw a head of spiky blond hair, "S-sting, is that you?" Lucy said, her voice stuttering.

"Lucy!" Sting gave her a huge hug, "you are amazing!" he said blushing at the thought of his powerful girlfriend.

"T-thanks, did you see my fight?" Lucy was eager to tell Sting what had happened.

"Yes, I did, you are incredible! I'm so glad you were able to do so well," Sting said supportingly.

"You realize that is stalking, right?" Lucy said teasingly.

"Yes, I do, but I'm glad I stalked you," Sting blushed. _Ever since Lucy, I haven't been as good with my words_, Sting thought, "I paid your rent."

"Thanks Sting," Lucy blushed, _he is such a sweet heart_, "Fairy Tail's annual S-class examination is coming up, if I'm nominated I'm going. Even though I haven't been at the guild in months."

"Of course you are! You know how amazing it would be if both of us are S-class wizards?" Sting became excited, "of course, I will miss you so you better win it!"

"_If_ I'm nominated," Lucy reminded him.

* * *

Lucy had been spending everyday at Fairy Tail for two weeks. Her and Levy took on a couple of jobs together, and Levy, being the genius she is, noticed the white scales on Lucy's neck.

"W-well didn't you hear Aquarius ask how my boyfriend was?" Lucy said blushing furiously.

"Oh yeah, so who is your dragon, Lu-chan?" Levy asked Lucy teasingly.

"S-sting Eucliffe." Levy's eyes widened. They had left the topic at that, "so, if you're nominated for the S-class exam, I'm your partner!" Lucy nominated herself.

"Of course, Lu-chan!" _After their mission, Makarov would be announcing the nominees for the S-class examination, it was anytime now that I can finally prove myself to Fairy Tail, whether I'm nominated or not_.

Lucy and Levy arrived at the Fairy Tail guild hall in time for the announcement of the S-class nominees. "Children, you all know it's that time of year," Makarov began, "I don't want you to be discouraged if you are not nominated, I am making this decision based on the performances I have seen over the year. If you have shown recent progress, you may also be nominated. It is important to know that all the nominees are your family, so do not hurt anyone during the exam. And now for the nominees! Freed Justine! Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! Levy McGarden! Cana Alberona! Elfman Strauss! Gajeel Rexfox! Juvia Lockser! And Lucy Heartfilia! I want all of you to choose a partner by the end of the week!"

"Bickslow, you're my partner," Freed announced.

"Geehee, Pantherlily," Gajeel said. Lily nodded.

"Lu-chan, we can't be partners," Levy frowned.

"It's okay Levy-chan, we have time to choose," Lucy smiled.

"Juvia wants Gray-sama to be her partner!" the love struck Juvia said.

"I'm sorry, but Loke is going to be my partner, again," Gray responded.

"Juvia-san, I'll be your partner," Wendy said kindly.

"Wendy-sama can help Juvia impress Gray-sama!" Juvia said excitedly.

"Evergreen, be my partner like the last time," Elfman said, "then I can act like a real man!" Evergreen rolled her eyes.

"Bisca **hic** be my partner! I'm **hic** sure Alzack won't **hic** mind," Cana said, drunk.

Levy looked around; Jet and Droy were battling on who would be her partner. She stared at Romeo, whose eyes appeared like stars. It was the first time he saw the rush of an S-class exam in a long time, "Romeo-san, want to come with me to the S-class exam?" Levy asked him.

"Me," his eyes sparkled, "s-sure!" he responded. He reminded her of Natsu, she was sure he had the potential of Natsu as well.

"Lisanna, my love, please be my partner," Natsu said, looking deeply into Lisanna's eyes.

"Of course Natsu."

Lucy looked around, there was so much rush on choosing a partner. Then she looked at Happy, who was crying. "Happy, what's the matter?"

"Natsu is choosing Lisanna to be his partner! I'll be alone!" Happy cried his eyes out. _That annoying exceed,_ Lucy thought_, I hate seeing him so upset_.

"Happy, want to be my partner?" Lucy asked him with warm eyes.

"Aye sir‼" _There we go, back to his normal self. That's the Happy I love. _

"Happy, we're going to train, you know! I don't want you complaining about how heavy I am!" Lucy looked at him with a threatening look.

"A-aye s-sir," Happy looked a little scared.

* * *

Lucy arrived at her place. She sat down on her bed and was reading a good book. _I miss Sting_. _I hope he's ok_. She felt a heavy feeling in her chest. It felt like half of her was missing. She felt sick to the pit of her stomach. _Is this what three days without him does?_ She asked herself. She went into the bathroom to take a shower. She opened the door and- "Lucy!" She felt his hands wrap around her.

"When did you get here?" she asked him. She was really happy he was around.

"I got here five minutes ago," Sting said.

"Trains don't run at this hour, how did you get here?"

"I walked," she blushed, "not the entire way, only half way. I wanted to tell you something Lucy," they stepped out of the washroom. He was blushing furiously. He didn't know how to say it but he knew he had to say it. He stared at her, trying to think of a way to say it.

"Sting, what's the matter? Is everything okay?" Lucy asked, concern forming in her brown eyes.

"No, it's not that. Lucy, I," he paused, "I love you." _I finally said it. I have finally told her how I feel_.

Lucy blushed, "I love you too, Sting." She wanted to fill the gap between their lips. Slowly she moved to him (**AN: warning, lemon context ahead**) to close the gap. She wanted to kiss him so badly. They inched towards each other. The kiss began as a gentle one, only to become more and more aggressive. Their tongues went from dancing with one another to attacking each other. They kissed so aggressively that Sting somehow pinned Lucy to the wall. Kissing her over and over again. He then kissed her neck, then her mark. His lips slowly moved town to the top of her shirt. _It's in the way_, Sting thought. They ripped clothes off each other, pants, shirts. It was all off. Sting then carried Lucy into her bed, bridal style and got on top of her.

His lips made their way down from her lips to her neck to her breasts. He kept his lips their, exploring her. His hands too, exploring the beautiful body of hers. His fingers traced down from her nipples towards her opening. He tickled her clitoris while kissing her lips again. His kissed showed her exactly what he had been holding back all these months. He kissed her so aggressively to show her his lust; he wanted to show her how badly he wanted her. Lucy responded to his kiss with one just as hard, her arms wrapped around him, pushing him as close to her as possible. Sting was able to over power her, but he chose not to. It seemed like they could not be close enough.

When Sting felt the moisture his fingers slowly went into her, letting her release a moan, "Sting..." Her eyes were heavy and she let him reward her, pleasuring her while his fingers played inside her. "Oh, Sting, go faster..." Her scents would only become stronger, with all the moisture that would creep up. "Sting...I want you inside me..." she moaned. That was his cue, he penetrated himself into her lubricated hole. "Lucy..." he moaned. He could not believe how long he controlled himself for her, how long he had ignored his needs for her. He could feel his sexual frustration building up, he went in and out. "Oh Sting!" she screamed his name. He kissed her lips softly and shortly after they both climaxed and fell asleep beside one another.

* * *

**Well that was dirty dirty! Don't say I didn't warn you**.


	9. Tenroujima

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**so, This S-class exam will be similar to the last one in the first step. You will notice what I mean. Just a heads up.**

**Thanks everyone for reading and showing your support. It means a lot to me that you go out of your way to follow, favorite, and review. Keep it up. *heart***

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

Everything was going great, her life was going great. She could finally say she was happy. She was going to be recognized by her guild. _S-class examinations_. Sting was so proud of her. "Why did you choose Happy as your partner?" Sting pondered the question, _Happy wasn't the strongest of partners so why._

"Honestly, I couldn't stand seeing him so upset. He was crying Sting! I knew Natsu loved Lisanna, but I didn't think he loved her that much," she paused, "enough to ignore Happy like that. It isn't right."

"Lucy, you're so sweet," she blushed.

"Happy should be coming soon. I'm doing weight lifting exercises on him so he can lift me easier, without calling me heavy…"

"Well you are a little heavy," Sting laughed.

"Hey!" she playfully punched Sting, "not funny!"

"You know I'm kidding, baby," Lucy rolled her eyes. _Sting can be so irritable sometimes._

"Sting," she kissed him, "Go to your guild, ok? Come back in a week to see me off. I don't want Happy going like 'He llllllikes you' or 'She lllllllikes you.' It's a little…embarrassing," she blushed.

"Alright," he stared deeply into her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." There was no denying how much she loved him.

Sting left her apartment and she looked outside her window making sure no one would bother him. She sighed with relief. She began to cook some fish for happy and strawberry shortcake for herself. _I wonder what Erza would say if she knew I didn't share_, she laughed at the thought. Happy arrived right when the fish was cooked.

"Ok Happy, you're going to be doing some weight lifting now! I want you to make sure that you do not slack off! If you do a good job I'll be giving you extra servings of fish!" She said in her bossy tone.

"Aye sir‼" Happy said enthusiastically. She looked at Happy, something seemed to be bothering that Exceed.

"Happy, how was Fairy Tail when I left?" She asked. She knew something was bothering him and she was next to certain it had something to do with Natsu ignoring him for Lisanna.

"It wasn't the same, Lucy. Natsu was always with Lisanna, he started ignoring me for her! They couldn't get enough of each other. He started bringing her to jobs, and everyone liked her, Erza even said 'she's more useful than Lucy'," Lucy cringed at the thought. Happy continued, "But eventually she became annoying. They were always smooching and would only help each other. Natsu begain to forget us. All he cared about was Lisanna. Then when you came back, Lisana said, 'oh God, miss useless is back' then when you took the job to find Izaya Tainter, no one thought you would come back alive," Happy's eyes welled up, "it was almost like they didn't care though. I asked Natsu to go look for you but he said no. When you beat Natsu in the fight I was really happy! He was due for a beating for being such a jerk and ignoring me."

Lucy felt really guilty, she left Happy alone. She didn't realize how much she cared about him, "Happy, want to come with me to find Izaya Tainter, _When_ I become an S-class wizard?" She winked. She knew it was now an S-class job so it would be fun to go with Happy, like old times.

"Aye sir!" Happy said enthusiastically. He took a sniff, "did you make strawberry shortcake without telling Erza?"

"Shh! Happy don't say that too loud," she took a deep breath, "Ok Happy! Time to train. Start with giving me 50 pushups." Once Happy reached 25 pushups Lucy added 25 pounds on the exceed's back, "Keep going," she encouraged. Happy was only able to reach 43 pushups, that was much more than she expected.

"Good job Happy! Here's a fish for you," Happy's eyes lighted up. _He hasn't changed one bit_.

* * *

By the end of the week Happy was able to carry Lucy effortlessly for two hours. She smiled, "Happy, tomorrow is your day off. Have a good meal and be prepared for the big day."

Happy looked sad, he had been spending so much time with Lucy so he felt a lot less lonely, "Lucy, can I spend the night with you," she became nervous. She knew Sting would be coming but she didn't want to make the exceed upset.

"Only if you promise to keep a secret," Lucy smiled. She had been putting so much effort to hide the mark Sting put on her. For the first time she could show it. Happy nodded. She moved her hair away from her neck to show it, "I have a dragon slayer boyfriend," she blushed.

"Who‼" Happy's eyes widened. He was ready to tease her. Just then Sting came in from her back window. Happy gave his freakish smile when he saw Lucy run up to him and hug Sting, "You llllllike him," Happy teased Lucy, "you llllike the Sabertooth mage."

Lucy blushed, "Yes, I lllllike him," her and Sting both giggled.

Sting hugged her, "excited for the big day tomorrow." Lucy nodded. She felt like the void inside her was finally filled up. She missed him so much and had no idea how she was going to last the next few days without him.

"Me and Happy spent the entire week training. Happy want to show Sting what we've been up to?"

"Aye sir‼" Happy took Lucy up in the air and flew her around at top speed. He made amazing dodging and flew and all sorts of twists and turns. He made it look effortless. "My agility has improved!" Happy said in a perky manner.

"Wow," Sting smiled, "you two make an amazing team."

Lucy was thinking for a few minutes, "Happy, you sleep on the bed ok? Me and Sting can sleep on the couch." She was being overly nice to happy but she couldn't help it. She felt bad for him to have been ignored for such a long time by Natsu.

"Are you going to do some smooching?" Happy teased.

Lucy giggled, "only when you sleep." Happy finally left to sleep and Lucy went to sit on Sting's lap. She didn't want to make things awkward for Happy so she waited for him to sleep.

"I'm surprised you let him spend the night," Sting said.

"I felt bad for him, Natsu had been neglecting the poor guy since Lisanna and I didn't want to leave him alone. I also didn't want to make things awkward for him, that's why I controlled my urge to kiss you," Lucy blushed. She gave Sting a very aggressive kiss. She wanted to have one night of fun before her big day. _And of course, Sting being the hormonal guy he is couldn't reject me,_ she thought to herself. The aggressive kissed turned more into a passionate one. They had a rather passionate night, but they had to be quiet because the blue exceed could wake up at any moment. After they finished Sting said, "Good luck."

They fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch.

* * *

It was finally the big day. All the participants, including the S-class wizards (Erza, Mirajane, Laxus and Guildarts) and Makarov for the S-class exam were on their way to Tenroujima island. As soon as the island was in sight Lucy yelled, "Happy! Now," before Freed had the time to place magic making it impossible for them to leave. "Aye sir!" he flew off as fast as he could. _Lu-chan is a lot more competitive this time_, Levy thought, _I hope she does well_.

Happy and Lucy arrived at the island. Similar to the first year they had to choose a pathway. Lucy looked around, "Happy choose one!" she smiled.

"H! H for Happy!"

"Ok, let's go in." They walked in the cave slowly. It was eerie and very dark. She heard a laugh; a laugh both her and happy recognized. "Laxus!" they both said at the same time.

* * *

**Uh oh! Laxus! He won't show any mercy. Good luck on this one Lucy**


	10. Laxus!

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Fairy Tail. I never have and never will. **

**Thanks for reading! *heart* For those of you who got a few notifications of me posting this story, Sorry. I noticed a few typos and I had to add a lot more details to the fight (make it better, less one sided, more realistic, etc.) Read this version!**

* * *

_"Ok, let's go in." They walked in the cave slowly. It was eerie and very dark. She heard a laugh; a laugh both her and Happy recognized. "Laxus!" they both said at the same time._

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the blond celestial magic user," Laxus had a smirk on his face, "I can let you pass without a fight"

"Really how!?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Flash me," Lucy's eyes widened!

"No way!" Lucy always knew Laxus had an interest in her. He was always caught looking at her chest.

"Well, don't say I didn't offer," he smirked, "I know you beat Bickslow and I heard you gave Natsu a good run for his money. Guess you're not as weak as you look. I hope you realize that means I'm not going easy on you."

"I'd have it no other way," Lucy was nervous. She knew if she could beat Laxus in a fight people would finally take her seriously. She got serious.

Suddenly, Laxus sped up to her and gave her a lightning punch. She was knocked back. "Is that all you got?" Lucy trash talked.

"I'm just getting started!" Laxus replied. He threw lightning punch after lightning punch. Lucy managed to dodge or block most. "Happy stay back for now!" Lucy called out. Lucy noticed the magic increasing with each punch. "Lightning Bullet!" Lightning formed between his hands and he sent a bullet of lightning that had a direct attack on Lucy. She fell to the ground and instantly jumoed back up.

_This won't be easy_. "Happy!" she yelled. That was his cue to take her in the air, "Aye sir!" She was now in the air and had to think this through. She knew how she was going to fight Mira and Erza. She was worried. _He uses lightning, how can I surprise him. Maybe I should fight lightning with lightning._ "Gate of the twins, I summon thee. Gemini!" "Turn into Gray!" she yelled. _Ok, that caught Laxus off gaurd_. Gemini knew to keep Laxus busy. Now was her chance.

"_Oh heavens above, help me! Storms above, God of the sky, Zeus! Create lightning." _Just then lightning was moving towards Laxus and he ate it. _Damn, I forgot, dragon slayers eat their element_.

_"_Looks like our celestial mage can use lightning," Laxus was getting excited_,_ "Thanks for that. Roar of the lightning dragon." Happy threw Lucy up and flew away fast then quickly catches Lucy giving her a safe arrival to the ground. She had to think. "Gemini! Now!"

"Ice-make, Lance," the Gray-looking Gemini said. Lucy knew this wouldn't be too effective but it would buy her time. "Ice-make Hammer." Lucy used her Fleuve d'étoiles to hold Laxus back. Gemini jumped back, "Ice-make Arrows." It had a direct hit on Laxus.

She noticed Gemini getting tired, "Gemini, go back to the spirit world." _This is bad. I'm so much more beat up than him._ Laxus was still trapped in her Fleuve d'étoiles's grip. She had to think of something. "Lightning body!" Laxus's body turned into lightning and he was rushing around the cave.

"Happy!" Lucy yelled. Happy flew to grab Lucy. This was the real test of their training. Laxus was rushing to Lucy and Happy had dodged it, but Laxus was still lightning and before either her or Happy knew it, she was hit by the attack.

"AHH!" the attack had gotten both her and Happy.

"Happy! Are you ok?"

"A-aye s-s-s-r" _Clearly he's down for the count, damn! What do I do? What do I do?_

"Roar of the lightning dragon!" Another direct hit. Lucy was hurt. _Shit…What do I do__? If I keep this up, no one will recognize me!_ She knew she had to just distract Laxus. Just then she thought of the perfect idea. "Gate of the Ram, Gate of the Scorpion, Gate of the goat, I summon thee. Aries, Scorpio, Capricorn."

"Sorry, sorry," Aries said.

"Aries you didn't do anything, now please create a fluff bomb and trap Laxus in it."

"Sorry." Aries said again as she created a lot of wool making it hard for Laxus to move.

"Okay! Scorpio! Please get sand into Laxus's eyes!" Scorpio had got Laxus's eyes with sand, making it difficult for him to see. By the time he was able to see Capricorn had captured him. It's now or never.

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven…  
__All the stars, far and wide…  
__Show me thy appearance…  
__With such shine,  
__O Tetrabiblos…  
__I am the ruler of the stars…  
__Aspect became complete…  
__Open thy malevolent gate.  
__O 88 stars of the heaven…  
__Shine!  
_**_Urano Metria!"_**

Many colorful orbs of light began to fill the area. Capricorn was still holding onto Laxus while Aries and Scorpio went back into the spirit world. The orbs completely filled the entire area as stars filled the cave. Just before the attack had hit Laxus, Capricorn went back into the spirit world!

"L-laxus, are you ok?" Of course Lucy didn't want to hurt him. He looked beat up.

"Yeah, I am, kid. Now I see how you beat Bickslow, and Natsu. You're good at thinking on your feet" Laxus was fine, just a bit bruised up, "But the fight is not over." He stood up again.

_Shit! I'm almost out of magic power! What do I do?_ Just then she remembered something Sting had told her, '_I want you to be able to fight purely based off physical strength.'_ Just then, she realized something, she had to fight physically and then regain her magic to do one last magical attack. She ran to Laxus at full charge, took out her Fleuve d' étoiles and lassoed it around him. She had thrown a punch right in the gut. She then kicked him again, and finally, "Lucy Kick!" She yelled kicking Laxus straight in the face. She knew he didn't have the magic to use another lightning body and escape her Fleuve.

She jumped back to catch her breath. "Lightning Slash," it had hit Lucy. She was down for the count. Her eyes filled with tears, _I can't lose, I can't lose! I am not weak! I can't lose_. Lucy kept telling herself. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks, _I won't lose! _Her determination increased her magic. She had one last idea, but she had to use her magic to win the fight. ""_Oh heavens above, help me! Grounds below, God of earth-shaker, Poseidon! Create earthquakes!"_ The entire cave began to shake. Rocks were falling everywhere! Including on Laxus! _He was done for now!_ Lucy's eyes filled with horror. She still felt magic coming from him.

"L-laxus," her voice was shaky from using so much magic.

Laxus smiled at her, "Kid, you have gotten a lot stronger! That was a fun fight! Go on ahead." He moved the boulders off his body.

Her eyes welled up with tears of happiness. Happy slowly flew to her! "Happy! You were great!" she really was happy with her partner. "You saved her from a few rough blows, and took some damage from the lightning body. Thanks to you, I had the energy to finish the fight"

Capricorn came out of his gate, "Lucy I will carry you out of the cave." Happy and Lucy were carried out of the cave.

Lucy looked at Happy whose eyes had finally opened. She smiled, "You were great Happy," she said supportively.

* * *

She saw Cana and Bisca, and Levy and Romeo at the outside of the cave without a scratch on them.

"Lu-chan!" Levy squealed out of happiness that her best friend made it, "are you ok?" She asked as she observed all the bruises and wounds on Lucy.

"F-fine," Lucy said as Capricorn set her down. He disappeared back into the spirit world.

Next to come out was Freed and Bickslow, "Lucky for us we knew how Ever fights," Freed laughed.

"Yeah, though that Take Over mage was a tough ass." Bickslow laughed. They had a few cuts but they didn't look too beat up.

Gajeel and Pantherlily were next to come out, no surprise, they're strong.

"Look what we have here, Shrimp and Bunny Girl both won a fight!" Gajeel laughed. "Geehee." He messed up Levy's hair.

"Shut up Gajeel," Levy said as she blushed.

Lucy was waiting, Natsu and Gray hadn't come out yet. That's strange. Finally she saw Gray and Loke come. Gray looked beat up but Loke looked fine.

"G-gray! Why are you so h-hurt?" Lucy said with stuttering her words due to a lack of energy.

Gray smiled, "I could say the same about you and Happy! We fought Erza. The only way you can beat that beast is by out smarting her."

"You can outsmart people?" Cana teased.

"The reason Loke looks fine is because he went to the spirit world to get Strawberry short cake. We did a trade, she got the cake if we passed," Gray laughed. Lucy and the crowd joined in.

"Princess, are you ok?" Loke said staring at the major bruise on her stomach, where Laxus's lightning body had hit her.

"F-fine. So, who did the rest of you fight?" Lucy asked them.

"Guildarts let me pass," Cana huffed, "He said he couldn't hurt his perfect little daughter." Cana rolled her eyes.

Romeo piped up, "Levy-chan was a genius and calculated which cave wouldn't have anyone! We didn't have to fight!" He was so happy.

"Lucky you guys," Lucy said.

"I felt bad hurting that kid, the sky dragon." Gajeel said, "I had to fight Juvia and I made Lily go soft on her. She isn't too hurt, just had her magic power run out." Lucy gave him a threatening look, "no cuts, wounds, or bruises. I promise!" he reassured.

"Judging by your cuts and wounds, I'm assuming you had to fight someone strong?" Bisca asked Lucy.

"Yeah, Laxus." This got Freed and Bickslow's attention.

"You fought Laxus?" Freed asked joining in everyone's shock.

"And you won?" Bickslow added.

Lucy rolled her eyes, she didn't consider it a win. She was out of energy while he could still fight. "S-sort of…"

Makarov had come. They were waiting. "Natsu isn't here yet?" Happy looked disappointed. It was obvious he still cared for Natsu.

"Why said I wouldn't come?" Natsu had come up, holding Lisanna on her back. She looked hurt. "Damn, Lisanna, your sister is crazy!" Natsu didn't look to great either. _They look less beat up than me,_ Lucy thought.

"Well, congratulations to everyone for passing the first test. That's a lot more than I expected," Makarov began, "For the rest of the day; I want my children to rest. We will be having another challenge tomorrow."

* * *

All the participants were at camp. Lucy sat down, holding happy in her lap. She really wanted him to feel better. "Natsu, I'm going to take a walk with Mira-san," Lisanna called to Natsu who was sitting beside Lucy, just as worried about happy as she was.

"Hey, Luce I have a question." It was the first time in ages Natsu was talking to Lucy.

"Yeah, what's up?" Lucy remembered what happy had told her, _'I asked Natsu to go look for you but he said no.'_ She was a little mad, but Lucy wasn't one to hold grudges.

"Did you really beat Laxus?" he asked.

"Not exactly, he was fighting his best. He even used lightning body," she sighed

"He never fought me that seriously!" Natsu said with jealousy, "I have to fight him again!" he paused, "Luce," he began, "a few months ago I saw Sting from Sabertooth come out of your apartment. I got a little bad and beat him up."

"I'm sure you couldn't beat him up," Lucy rolled her eyes. The only part of Sting that was burned was his hand.

"What was he doing there?"

Lucy didn't feel obligated to answer him. It made her angry to even hear him ask. What was it to him? He didn't talk to her in ages. "Honestly Natsu, it isn't your business. I'm sure you don't even care!" She huffed.

"Luce, you're my best friend, how can I not care?"

"Well did you even try to look for me when I disappeared? You didn't even care Natsu! None of our team did," her eyes welled up with tears._ It hurt to know that the only person who cared about her was Happy_.

"Lisanna reassured all of us that you were ok. She said she saw your spirits in the mountains so we were sure you were training." _The mountains outside Magnolia._ Lucy was confused,_ I was all the way in Raincot City_ (**AN: This is the name of the city I'll be calling Sabertooth territory for now**). She didn't want to call anyone out on lies. She didn't know who to believe. Both her and Natsu left it at that. She didn't want to argue with anyone, nor did she have the energy to.


	11. The Moment We've been Waiting For

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :(**

**Thank you for reading this story and showing your support. I'm glad you are all enjoying the story and are reading it! I love you all**

**xoxox xx****SaphireBluexx**

* * *

"Children, it is the second day of the exam and today and I want you to stress not hurting your family," Makarov shot a look to Laxus. He led the wizards away from their camp in the middle of a forest on the island. Lucy felt like all her friendship ties of Fairy Tail were slowly fading away. She had been feeling it since Lisanna had come. The only reason she stayed is because they are like her family, but Lucy felt emptiness inside her. She missed her family.

Makarov was in the middle of the forest. "I want you to capture something for me. I want you to capture something you've heard before, you hear it again, but then it dies until you call it again. Seize it children!" Makarov encouraged, "for this stage of the exam, only 4 teams will pass."

Makarov left them. Lucy began to fly away with Happy, "Happy, make sure no one follows us. I don't want Gray to try and just hear what I say and follow me, like last time." She remembered the last time she was here, Gray tried to just take her answer and steal it. Probably even beat her and Cana up along the way. She rolled her eyes. Happy led them somewhere private, an isolated area in the forest, near a river.

"Happy, do you have any ideas on this?" Lucy was confused; _it dies until I call it again_.

"Not really Lucy, last time me and Natsu tried to just fly up the tree hoping that was the answer," Lucy laughed.

"Only you two would do that. So, is Lisanna any smart?" If she wasn't then maybe she wouldn't have to fight him. Lucy slowly limped around, still clearly sore from her fight yesterday.

"I mean, she isn't as smart as Levy or you, but she is really smart," Lucy sighed. She wasn't looking forward to that. Lisanna could solve the riddle too. She knew Levy would know the answer, possibly her, _Freed and Bickslow look like airheads, Cana is alright, when she isn't drunk. Gray and Loke are about as smart as Natsu_.

"So chances are that the people who will go to the next step are me and you, Levy and Romeo, Lisanna and Natsu, and probably Cana and Bisca?" Lucy was trying to evaluate who would pass, "though it is possible that Gray and Loke would follow Levy and Romeo, which would be smart of them."

"Lucy, what about the caves we went to, could that be the answer?" Lucy thought about it for a second. _I've heard it before, I hear it again, it dies until I call it again! Caves, _Lucy was trying to think of a connection.

"Caves, caves, caves, caves," Lucy kept saying to herself, "it dies until I call It agai—" she stopped her thought midway, "Echo! Happy you are a genius! Echoes are heard best in a cave! We have to go to the caves! Happy fly us there, without anyone noticing."

"Aye sir‼" Happy flew excitedly towards the caves.

"But how do we seize an echo," she said when they finally arrived in the caves. Happy walked into one and kept yelling and laughing. "Lucy llllllikes Sting!" he yelled. His echo repeated _Sting, Sting, Sting. _"I can hear my echo!" _echo, echo, echo. _Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Happy shut up before I kick your ass!" she yelled, _ass, ass, ass._ A giant magic seal appeared at the top of the cave and teleported them somewhere new.

* * *

"Happy you are a genius!" Lucy gave Happy a huge hug, "to seize your echo, you make one!" She looked around to see where they arrived, _a battle field! _She looked around to see who arrived.

"Lu-chan!" she heard Levy say.

"How long have you been here, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"About two hours!" Romeo said in awe, "Levy is so amazing!" he explained, "but I'm excited for this part. A fight!"

"You know, you're so much like Natsu," Lucy smirked, "you think you'll be able to surpass him in strength?"

"Of course I will! I hope I fight Natsu here, that way I can show him how much stronger I am," Romeo said, "I know I'll surprise him! The only person here who knows what magic I use is Bisca."

"And me!" Levy said, "Romeo is definitely going to catch Natsu off guard."

"Good! Beat him today, Romeo." Lucy smiled. Happy frowned. _He still has his loyalty to Natsu_. The four were waiting for a good two hours until the next team arrived. "Gajeel can think!? How did he even understand the question" Lucy teased.

"Shut up Bunny Girl," Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Pantherlily told me the answer. Of course Shrimp is here, she's a super genius."

Three hours later someone else had come. It was everyone at camp, Juvia, Wendy, Evergreen, Elfman, Erza, Guildarts, Mirajane, Laxus and Makarov.

"We're still waiting for teams!" Makarov said in shock.

Laxus came beside Lucy. "Kid, you have the potential to become the next S-class wizard. Not only did you have an awesome fight with me, but you're smart. I really can see you doing it."

Lucy blushed, "T-thanks Laxus." She smiled. _I wonder how proud of me Sting would be if he heard that. God I miss him._ Lucy felt a little sick but knew it was because Sting wasn't around.

Five hours had passed since Makarov had come and finally, Lucy saw Natsu and Lisann, and Gray and Loke came in together. "Did you even figure out the riddle?" Happy asked Natsu.

"Noooo, I yelled in frustration and somehow came here," Natsu said.

"I guess Lisanna isn't_ that_ smart," Lucy quietly said under her breath. Only Laxus, who was sitting beside her heard. She only knew because of his smile. Lucy wondered what the next part of the exam would be. Definitely a battle of some sort.

We just spied on Cana and Bisca for the answer," Gray laughed," then beat her up afterwards."

"What did you do to my daughter!?" Guildarts looked angry. Just then, Cana, Bisca, Freed and Bickslow were brought to the area just as Guildarts was about to murder Gray. Cana and Bisca looked quite roughed up. Cana was limping and Bisca cursed under her breath causing both Loke and Gray to smirk.

"Oto-sama, Gray hit me," Cana had fake tears forming in her eyes.

"Gray…" Guildarts said with anger walking to him with a very dark aura around him

"S-sorry Guil-ldarts…" Gray shivered.

Makarov cleared his throat in frustration, "I see that both Natsu and Lisanna and Gray and Loke arrived in at the same time. This means instead of the four I had originally planned will be turned into five teams. Now, my children, I want all of you to have a battle royal. The rules are as follows, when both of the partners are knocked out of the ring, they are out of the running to become an S-class wizard. If after one hour one of the two partners are still standing, they will be an s-Class wizard if nominated, if not they will be an s-class nominee next year."

"Erza is the referee for this fight. You will immediately!"


	12. A New Powerhouse Emerges

**Disclaimer: Guess what *sobs* I don't own Fairy Tail :(**

**So my last post was a little short and I thought I could finish the s-Class stuff so we can return back into the juicy romance stuff next post. And Izaya Tainter! Oh my gosh, There's so much coming up! I'm excited!**

**Look for a post tomorrow or Friday *heart***

**I love you all for the reviews and follows and favorites! Keep it up my lovelies. Also, if you want more fights let me know! **

**Another announcement, I think I'm starting a new story next weekend. Perhaps a NaLu or a FTA RoLu (Fairy Tail Academy). We will see which one strikes more imagination. I think regardless the pairing I choose it will be FTA themed. Unless you would prefer otherwise.**

**Much love!**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

_"Erza is the referee for this fight. You will immediately!"_

"You heard Master Makarov's rules! Everyone in the ring, NOW!" Erza demanded, "On the count of three, you will begin! If you are knocked out for more than five seconds, you will be out of the fight! I you are kicked out of the ring, you will be out of the fight! One, two, three! FIGHT!"

"Happy, stay by my side," Lucy said. She had a bad feeling. _Two dragon slayers, an ice mage, my celestial spirit, a genius, a cute kid, a takeover mage, and an exceed_._ These are my opponents. Each of them with different weaknesses. _Gray and Natsu were the first to brawl with each other—both at an even strength. They trash talked each other while fighting. Levy was fighting Loke. Pantherlily was fighting Romeo, Lily being his huge size. "Magma Blast!" Romeo yelled having an eruption of magma fall onto Pantherlily. He was down for the count. "One, two, three, four—" Lily got up.

_So that was Romeo's power. Impressive, magma is stronger than fire!_ "Geehee, Bunny girl! You're my opponent," Lucy shuddered at the thought of fighting the iron dragon slayer. "Iron dragon's lance!" Hundreds of steel spears began to rush at Lucy. "Happy!" she yelled.

"Aye sir!" Their training was spotlighted at the way Happy dodged and twisted and twirled away from all the spears charging at them.

"Roar of the Iron dragon!" Gajeel gave them no chance to recover, he attacked again. Happy succeeded in dodging it one again. _The only way to beat Gajeel is physically._ Lucy thought, she was still sore from her fight with Laxus. "Happy take me to Gajeel." Happy rushed to Gajeel at full speed and Lucy threw a kick straight into his face. They had practiced fly fighting before so Happy knew exactly what to do! He flew off again before Gajeel could get them back. He then rushed back down and Lucy would throw another physical blow. He flew off and dropped back down. "Ok, Happy, I think Gajeel is catching on. Bring me to the ground," she was on the ground, "Gajeel, want to have a magicless fight?"

"Geehee, this seems like fun," Gajeel smirked. They threw punch after punch, kick after kick. It was an even fight. They would occasionally dodge attacks that would come at them. Lucy was now going to use her signature move, she sensed fatigue in Gajeel. "Happy now!" He flew her off getting a distance then flew at full speed towards Gajeel who was at the edge of the ring. "Super Lucy Kick!" She gave Gajeel an ultimate kick that had him out of the ring. _That's all I needed to do_. She smiled.

"I DIDN'T REALIZE I WAS THAT CLOSE TO THE EDGE! I'M NOT DONE FIGHTING BUNNY GIRL!" Gajeel yelled in frustration. She saw noticed that Lily lost his fight, meaning Gajeel was out of the running to become an S-class magician. She saw Lisanna and Natsu double team Gray. This angered Lucy but she wanted to save her fight with Natsu for last. Levy placed a charm around the ring that would prevent her and Romeo falling out. Lucy knew because every time they were at the edge, it looked like they were on a wall.

Romeo didn't appreciate the way Natsu and Lisanna were fighting Gray so he went in to help Gray, Gray fighting Natsu and Romeo fighting Lisanna. Lucy smirked,_ Romeo is a good match for that…_"One, two, three, four, five! Levy is out of the fight!" Loke came towards Lucy. "So, princess, looks like this is our fight."

Lucy smiled, _Loke knows all my weaknesses and I know his._ Lucy knew exactly how to get the playboy to lose. "_Oh heavens above, help me! Eternal beauty, Goddess of beauty Aphrodite!"_ Loke stared at the beauty of Aphrodite and she said, "So you're the leader of the zodiacs, why not come with me," the goddess winked

"Ok," Loke said, his eyes filled with lust. When he was out of the ring Aphrodite disappeared. Lucy bursts out laughing uncontrollably.

"I knew you'd lose that way!"

"One, two, three, four, five! Romeo is out of the battle!" Lisanna had an evil smirk on her face. Everyone looked at the child with worry. He wasn't moving. Laxus flashed in and out to get Romeo out of the ring and into safety.

It pissed off Lucy to know how badly Lisanna decided to torture the child! Romeo was a fan of Natsu! It's amazing that Natsu and Gray were able to fight for so long. "Happy…is she always this…violent?" Lucy was fearful of Lisanna's nature

"Yeah…I don't like her…" Lucy saw Happy drift away in thought. Natsu and Lisanna had finally succeeded in getting Gray out of the battlefield. It annoyed Lucy so badly to see them beat Gray in such an unfair manner.

"Want to put her in her place?" Lucy winked.

"Aye sir!"

"_Oh heavens above, help me! Skys above, God of the Sky! Zeus! Create a fog that no one can see through!"_ She had a few seconds of it so it was now or never, "Gemini now!" She waited a few seconds then said, "Ok clear the fog!" There were two Lisanna's.

"It's a dream come true! I have two Lisannas" Natsu ran to the two Lisannas and hugged them both. Lucy and Happy were laughing. Lucy winked, "Lisanna why don't you fight yourself while me and Natsu have a little…rematch," Lucy smirked. Lucy had used hardly any magic and had been waiting to surprise Natsu for such a long time. "_Spirit of the dragon, Draco! I summon thee"._ Natsu had a face of shock. He didn't move for a split second. Draco seized the opportunity and attacked him. _And so it begins, _Lucy thought.

"Ten minutes left!" Erza announced.

Draco was in the sky and flew down and spat fire balls at him. "_Gate of the ram, Aries. I summon thee."_

"Sorry, sorry" Aries said.

"Aries, trap Natsu in your wool, please." Lucy asked.

"Sorry, ok I'm sorry." Lucy smiled. Aries was so cute. When Natsu was trapped in wool.

"Draco! Use water on Natsu, he's the fire dragon slayer! Aries return to the spirit world," Lucy yelled.

Draco roared, "as you wish."

"Sorry, Ok." Lucy felt her magic draining. _This is going to be really hard. My magic is draining_, "Lisanna! How could you think it's ok to hurt a child! Romeo still isn't moving! Don't you have any shame!" Lucy was filled with rage.

"Why shouldn't I? The little brat wanted to fight. I showed him what happens when he plays with the big kids."

_How could Lisanna be so cruel. More importantly…why does Natsu love her? _"Gemini, come here!" Lucy called, "Happy, fly us up!" Gemi and mini were grabbing onto Lucy's feet. "Gemini, take my form, let's use Urano Metria at full blast on Lisanna." Gemini took Lucy form and they were planted on the ground. "Happy, I need you to distract her, do whatever it takes. Ok?"

"Aye sir!" Happy flew to Lisanna and took all sorts of twists and turns with her in the sky. "Happy! You know I'm afraid of heights! What the hell." Natsu and Draco were fighting, water and fire. It was intense but she needed Natsu to be kept busy.

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven…  
All the stars, far and wide…  
Show me thy appearance…  
With such shine,  
O Tetrabiblos…  
I am the ruler of the stars…  
Aspect became complete…  
Open thy malevolent gate.  
O 88 stars of the heaven…  
Shine!  
__**Urano Metria!**_**" **Lucy and Gemini chanted. The colorful magic orbs filled the sky. The stars and orbs filled the entire battle field as a giant magical seal appeared. Light filled the area. Happy let go of Lisanna and the attack hit her. Lucy felt drained. All her spirits went back to the spirit world. All that's left is Natsu, with no magic…

"One, two, three, four, five. Lisanna is unable to battle. Five minutes," Erza announced. Lucy and Natsu were panting. Lucy was running out of magic power and had a few bruises from Gajeel, Natsu was weakened by Gray and Draco. _What do I do?_ Lucy wondered. Lucy was struggling to stand. Happy noticed. "Lucy…" Happy whined.

"Don't worry Happy, I can win." Lucy ran with every last ounce of her energy and punched the shaky Natsu down. Her hair had been blowing in the wind and Natsu noticed something.

"W-what's that Lucy? On your neck," he asked.

Lucy was filled with range and anger. She couldn't stand the fact that Natsu even asked. _What's it to him? Why does he even care?_ "My mark! By a dragon slayer," Lucy rolled her eyes. Levy looked worried. Happy let out a little whimper. The entire guild was shocked.

"Whose? Who marked you Lucy?"

"Sting Eucliffe!" Lucy announced. Now her secret was out, she had nothing left to hide. Natsu couldn't move because he was so shocked. Lucy seized the opportunity and punched Natsu and knocked him out.

"One, two, thee, four, five! Natsu is out of the battle. Happy and Lucy are left! Lucy is the next s-class mage!" Erza announced.

_I won, Lucy thought, I finally proved myself. I am Fairy Tail's newest s-class wizard! But I'm in for an interrogation…great._

* * *

**Whaaaaaaaa it's over!? I wonder what the guild will say. I wonder what Sting will say. I wonder what's going on in Sabertooth! Oh my gosh *fangirl squeal* **


	13. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

On the way back Natsu looked at Lucy, Fairy Tail's newest s-Class magician. The wind was blowing her hair, exposing her white scales mark. She felt a yearning inside her. She really needed to see Sting. "Luce, you miss him huh?" Natsu's question caught her off guard.

"Yeah I do," she paused, "why aren't you getting motion sickness?"

"Oh, Wendy casted her spell because I needed to talk to you," Natsu sighed, "why Sting?"

Lucy rolled her eyes,"You saw how I fought, how much stronger I became, it's because of him. He went out of his way to train me because he knew how much being weak upset me. He makes me happy, he treats me well and he treasures me. If I went missing for months he'd look for me, even if his friend said I was ok." Lucy was hinting at the excuse Natsu made.

"If he ever hurts my best friend I will break every bone in his body," Natsu gave his toothy smile.

Lucy sighed, "I don't feel like we're much of friends anymore, Natsu. You replaced me in our team. Do you know how much it hurt to know that I'm replaceable, or rather I was a replacement? You will never understand how much it hurts. I realized I was merely a replacement for Lisanna. I dont even think you consider me a best friend," Lucy felt bitterness to all of her team. The only person—not exceed—who didn't totally diss her was Gray.

Lucy walked away from Natsu and sat on a bench. She wanted to be alone for a while. She was lost in her thoughts until she heard someone say, "Kid, you alright? You've been down since we got on the boat." Lucy looked up to see who it was: Laxus.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…" her eyes welled up with tears, "I feel more out of place here than ever. I feel like I don't belong to Fairy Tail. My team rejected me and didn't care that I was gone. And I miss my boyfriend," she blushed.

"Look at you, you're acting like a love-struck teenager," Laxus smirked before he continued, "Natsu looks ashamed of himself. I don't think he ever realized how much he upset you."

Lucy frowned, "he didn't realize that ignoring his best friend or replacing her would hurt her?"

"It's Natsu we're talking about, he's pretty dense." Laxus laughed and got a smile out of Lucy. "Keep that smile kid, it'll be your strength."

* * *

Finally they had arrived in Magnolia. Romeo was finally feeling better and the guild was as it always is: a loud ruckus. Makarov had announced the newest s-Class wizard and everyone cheered in excitement. "Master, I want to talk to you," Lucy quietly whispered.

They went into his office, "I know you're probably considering sending Guildarts out to do the Izaya Tainter job, but can I please do it? It was originally my job but I was way too weak to do it. Now I think I can…" she blushed, "with the help of Sting."

"Of course, my child. Good luck," Makarov gave an encouraging smile and gave her the job report.

She was about to walk out of the Fairy Tail guild hall until Erza said, "Lucy, where are you going?"

"To Raincot Citty. I'll be back to pick up Happy before going to get Izaya Tainter." She remembered that she promised Happy he could come.

"Remember something Lucy, I am still the strongest female wizard of Fairy Tail." Erza smiled.

"No offence but not everything is a competition and if it was you can't always win it all," Lucy walked out. She packed her bag and went to the train station. _I need to see Sting_. She caught the last train of the night, her heart beating at incredibly fast rates.

* * *

As soon as she got off the train she ran as fast as she could to Sting's place. She didn't want to run into Minerva and the rest of Sabertooth. She looked around and saw a note on his table. It said:_ hey Lucy, doing a quick job. I'll be back soon_. Lucy decided to clean his apartment and change into comfortable PJ's and she laid down in his bed to sleep. She hoped so badly she would see him.

That night Lucy was up the entire night thinking. She wondered if the reason the guild felt so distant is because she is never with them. Maybe it was her fault. Maybe if she had let them go on the Izaya job with her they'd still be family. _But I never would've fallen in love with Sting, and this feeling is completely worth it_.

The next morning when she woke up she felt hands playing with her hair. She didn't want to wake up so she kept still. "Sting…" she said quietly not moving. He came in beside her and kissed her cheek. "Lucy, I missed you."

She squeezed him in a hug, "I missed you too." He returned her hug and they held each other for a long time until she said, "I'm a certified s-Class magician." She smiled.

"That's amazing Lucy!" he kissed her. Their tongues began to dance together and every feeling of longing they had disappeared. His hands were on her waist and hers around his neck. Their kiss turned into something much more sensual. Sting kept kissing her as he made his way on top of her. He had backed away for a second to breath. (**AN: in case I didn't make it obvious, lemon. If you're not interested you can scroll down to the next authors note**)

Lucy pulled his neck back down to kiss her. She couldn't get enough of him. Sting's hands made their way underneath her shirt while still kissing her. He backed away to take in a deep sniff of her hair. He heard her breathing becoming heavier as he began to gently rub her waist with his thumb. He began to kiss her neck and with her scents increasing he knew she was becoming aroused. _I missed this scent_… Sting thought to himself. Lucy stared at Sting for a long time, into his beautiful eyes and took off his shirt. The morning sunlight seemed to shine off his skin and make his body look that much more toned.

Sting (being the dragon he is) ripped off Lucy's shirt exposing her pink, lacey bra. He felt her heart rate increasing, her heart was pounding. He kissed his way down her body and began to completely strip her. Lucy's hands worked their way down from his chest, to his abs and then his pants. She unzipped them and pulled it down. They had their bodies completely exposed to the sun around them. Sting gently inserted himself into Lucy while tickling her clitoris with his fingers. To block out her moans he kept kissing her. He missed her so much. He kept his action of thrusting his hips, going in and out of her body.

His lips had finally parted from hers. His ears were filled with her moans, motivating him to please her more he increased his speed. When she would scream his name out, his sex drive only increased. He could feel his climax approaching but it wasn't about him, it was about her. His fingers kept tickling her._ His soft hands_, Lucy thought. Her sweet aroma filled the entire room and Sting knew she was near climax. He knew he could let it out. Her screams of pleasure let him know he was doing this right. He had done it plenty of times before but he always made it about satisfying himself, not the girl. This time it was all about Lucy. Sting kept thrusting it inside her with the anticipation of their climax. He kissed her again while both of them had climaxed.

(**AN: you can start again**) "Lucy, my love. I really did miss you," he said after he was done. She pulled him into an embrace, her eyes welling up with tears. "Aww Lucy, don't cry, please baby don't." His heart sank, he couldn't stand the sight of Lucy in tears.

She buried her head in his chest. "Sting, I love you." She was crying because she missed him, because she felt empty without him, because she wanted to feel like she was important to someone.

Sting gently moved her face from his chest and wiped her tears, "Lucy, I'm right here," he wanted to get her mind off the longing, "Tell me about the s-Class exam."

Lucy had told him the story. She told him about how she sort of beat Laxus and how Happy helped her figure out the second stage. She told him about the battle royal. Sting was so proud of her being able to become the newest S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail. She also told him she took the s-class version of the Izaya Tainter job. Sting's face grew hard, "His dark guild has been reformed, and the rumors have it that they are a lot stronger. Lucy, bring your team, this isn't something just the two of us can do. I was thinking of bringing Rogue too."

Lucy sighed, "Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy?" Sting nodded, "You realize if Natsu comes so does Lisanna, and…after what she did to Romeo I'm not sure I want her around."

Sting looked deeply into her brown eyes, "I know where you're coming from but we need all the help we can get. Though it may be awkward for them to find out about us," Sting let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh! They found out! During the battle royal Natsu saw my mark and I said it was yours," she blushed at the thought.

Sting laughed, "am I going to get death threats?"

"Probably. Maybe I'll ask Makarov to choose the people, but I promised Happy he could come so…" her voice trailed off.

Sting held her hand in his two hands, "Let's just enjoy our day today. I'll go to Sabertooth and pick up the job tomorrow morning. I don't know if you know but S-Class jobs are available for all guilds," he had a cocky smirk, "And I have been an S-Class wizard for a while now."

"Oh shut up! Can we go eat?" Lucy's stomach was grumbling.

"Of course we can my beloved." They walked out of Sting's apartment, hand-in-hand, and "I'm taking you to a breakfast buffet." Sting smiled. He noticed how her keys make a little jingle when she would walk. _She is so cute_, _her keys make her who she is. I love the sound of that jingle._

He wrapped his arms around her. A red color began to creep to her cheeks, "what was that for?" she returned his embrace.

"Being so cute," Sting knew his cheeks turned a light red color. He slowly let her go. People of the city saw the playboy hugging another girl. Lucy heard a few snarls from his fan girls. _Great, they hate me already_, Lucy thought nervously.

* * *

**I know this chapter isn't as eventful as the last few were but I felt like the couple needed a love filled post together. The next chapter will have a lot more going on, I promise. I already have a few ideas ;). **

**Thank you so much for reading and enjoying my story. I will be making a response to reviews for my next post. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. It means so much to know that people enjoy my writing. **

**I love you all**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**


	14. The Weekly Sorcerer Strikes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I never have and I never will. **

**Oh my goodness! Did anyone read the manga! *fan girl squeal***

**I love you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this!**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

_'FAIRY TAIL'S NEWEST S-CLASS MAGICIAN FOUND WITH SABERTOOTH'S BIGGEST PLAYBOY‼_' was found in Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. Lucy's heart stopped when she saw the cover: a picture of her and Sting hugging passionately on the streets of Raincot City. _Shit_! Lucy was still at Sting's place when the magazine was published. _Shit! Shit! Shit! What will Minerva and Jiemma do to him?_ Lucy was worried sick. Sting was out buying food so Lucy waited for him to get home to see.

She had spent the past three days at his place and she realized that her mark was visible on the cover. She sat on his couch with a face full of worry. _And on the front cover, too? Seriously_. She waited for impatiently for half an hour pacing around his entire house until he finally came! She ran to him. Sting saw the worry in her, "Lucy, what's the matter?" he said taking the groceries to the kitchen.

Lucy had no idea how to tell him so instead she just showed him the magazine. Sting looked at it for a long time, with an unreadable expression. He finally smirked, "It's about time they know," he said rather encouragingly.

"Yeah, b-but won't this cause problems for you. Won't they act violently about it…" She couldn't look him in the eyes. She wished she was more careful with their dates and weren't as public about it. Had she done so then maybe he wouldn't be in this situation. She opened up the magazine to see what was inside. A picture of them entering his house, a picture of her and him on a dinner date laughing, a picture of them hugging, and a picture of him kissing her cheek. Things like "_is she his next target?"_ and "_more than friendly rivalry_" was written in the article.

Sting couldn't stand seeing Lucy so worried about him. Why does she worry so much about others over herself. He pulled her into an embrace and held her there, "Lucy, I'll be fine. I'm a big boy now and Minerva and Jiemma or anyone from Sabertooth knows that. I'll eat what I want, watch what I want, fight whoever I want, sleep with whoever I want, and fall in love with whoever I want."

There was a banging on Sting's door. "Sting! Sting, you fucking idiot!" Lucy recognized that voice, _Minerva_. She mouthed good luck to him and she ran to the kitchen. He opened the door to hear, "Sting, you damn idiot! Why the hell are you dating that weak little twat! What the hell are you doing to our guild? You fucking idiot! Why the hell would you mark her! It's fucking obvious in the cover of the magazine. You are making us look weak by dating that weak little whore—"

"Minerva, I would shut the fuck up before you call her anything you will regret." Sting's eyes went white. He had kept his cool until she dared call Lucy a whore. "Besides, Minerva, you were fucking obsessed with how hot Laxus is and how you wanted to fuck him so badly. And you fucking bitch, notice it says newest S-fucking-Class magician! You fucking know that means she's one of the strongest of Fairy Tail? She's fucking on Erza's level." Sting's temper was flaring and he was giving off a really dark aura. An aura with the intent to kill. He continued, "Oh and Minerva," he walked up to her and slapped her across the face, "if your joke of a dad or anyone from Sabertooth says anything about her you will lose one of your strongest guild mates and dragon slayer. Now get the fuck away before you regret it." Sting's voice was harsh and cold, more importantly it was serious

"Sting, I fucking swear that slut will—"

Sting cut her off when he entered Dragon Force. He was about to attack Minerva. "Holy No—" Lucy ran to Sting and wrapped her arms around him in attempt to stop him from hurting her. Her face full of tears she yelled, "Sting stop! She's your comrade, why are you hurting her! Stop now Sting, please," she pleaded. She didn't like the idea of anyone fighting because of her or even family having a problem with each other to the extent where they could kill one another. She felt the intent to kill in him and she was scared.

"Oh, so that little slut was here?" Minerva spat.

"Minerva, please stop calling me a slut. I can introduce you to Laxus if you want but please stop. I honestly am not a slut. I mean I was a virgin for 18 plus seven years of my life. I highly doubt that makes me a slut," she tried to keep herself level headed. "I know you have a distaste towards Fairy Tail and how we do things but this is us. And I know you may not like me but I was Sting's choice. I can guarantee you I am not weak, and I'll prove it when I get Izaya Tainter."

The house fell silent. _What was it about Izaya Tainter that made all of Sabertooth shutter? I understand that it was a hard fight but does he really worry them like that? I get that he's strong but I feel like there's more_. "That's why I was determined to become an S-Class wizard; it's an S-Class job. When I first took the job Sting didn't want me to do it so he trained me and, frankly I think I have what it takes to beat him." Lucy tried to sound confident. She finally felt Sting's aura disappear.

Minerva stared at Lucy and Sting for a long time, "Izaya Tainter…" she kept quiet for a while thinking about everything that had happened during their mission. How the twin dragon slayers and her were all helpless. After that she said, "I'll make sure Sabertooth doesn't say anything about her Sting," Minerva said quietly. After that she was gone.

"What's with her and Izaya Tainter?" Lucy could not understand why that affected Minerva the way it did.

"Oh, he's her ex-boyfriend. They broke up when he decided to do the evil thing. That's why Izaya Tainter was our job. He is Sabertooth's responsibility because was from Sabertooth. When I take the job chances are Jiemma is going to assign me a team, Rogue, Minerva, Rufus and Orga. Oh and the _great_ Sting Eucliffe too," he smirked. "After Minerva shuts up Jiemma, that is. I'm not going back there yet. There is no way I will listen to anyone call you something inappropriate."

Lucy blushed, "Thank you Sting. You really are the best boyfriend ever."

Sting was blushing too. He gave her a gentle kiss until he finally said, "Let's go to Magnolia and pick up Happy and the team Makarov chooses."

"Wait, can I look in the magical shops and see if you have any celestial keys here?" she smiled. Sting nodded and held her hand taking her to their local magic shop. He didn't care if anyone was watching them, the Weekly Sorcerer had stalked them enough. He's pretty sure they will get sick of the idea of them after a few issues. He decided to give the paparazzi something to look forward to. He cupped her cheek in his hand and gently tilted her chin up. He inched closer and closer to her and gave her a long passionate kiss. When he was done he moved back and smirked. "What's with the smirk?" Lucy asked while blushing furiously.

"Just giving the Weekly Sorcerer something to look forward to," He gave his signature smile.

Lucy laughed, "You're having fun with this, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am," he smiled, "I love the fact that the whole world knows I have such a beautiful girlfriend!" Lucy was unable to control herself from blushing. Sting and Lucy were near the magic shop, still hand in hand. He finally said, "There it is."

They walked into the store and asked if he had any stellar spirit keys. The merchant had two in stock and sold them both for 90 000 jewels together. Lucy's eyes widened at the fact that he had them. She observed the pattern on the keys and noticed that it was phoenix and serpens. To her surprise, phoenix was a platinum key so she expected it to be much more expensive. Perhaps the shop owner did not know that. She was intrigued by what they would do, "Ok, let's go back to Magnolia," Lucy said.

* * *

They went inside the Fairy Tail guild hall straight to Makarov's office. "Master, I need a team for the Izaya Tainter mission, please." She did not want to waste anymore time.

Makarov stared at the guild hall and said, "Erza, Gray, Natsu, Levy, Laxus, Wendy, and Lisanna!"

"And Happy!" Lucy added.

"Come up to my office now!" Makarov finished. _So, this was going to be her team. _


	15. Dragon Gets What Dragon Wants

**Disclaimer: News Flash! I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**Yeah I know I'm updating a bit too much but I was kinda bored today sooooo yeah! Also, another FYI is that I started my FTA story under the title The New Kid. Hopefully you enjoy that! I will admit I like this story better. **

**I love you all! Thanks for the support**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

_Makarov stared at the guild hall and said, "Erza, Gray, Natsu, Levy, Laxus, Wendy, and Lisanna!"_

_"And Happy!" Lucy added._

_"Come up to my office now!" Makarov finished. So, this was going to be her team._

When everyone arrived to his office Lucy spoke up, "I think we should also have Gajeel come, he will be really helpful." Lucy knows how powerful Gajeel is and how useful he will be. Gajeel had entered the room.

"Children, as you know there is a strong criminal that is wanted: Izaya Tainter. He is known as the Earth Dragon slayer. This is a mission Lucy requested to get help. I have assigned three S-Class magicians to this job because he has reformed one of the strongest dark guilds known on Earthland. I want you to keep in mind that this job should not be taken lightly. I also must add that the client has requested both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth work together. I agreed to this because Sabertooth has taken this man down once and we need the help."

Everyone was silent. Makarov received a few nods from his magicians. He continued, "you will be meeting Sabertooth at Clogia City tomorrow at 5:00. It is the same city where Izaya Tainter has escaped. This is a serious manner. I also want you to request the words of the S-Class wizards."

* * *

Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were now in a conference room in Clognia City. There was a clear tension amongst the guilds. The members from Saberooth that were sent were Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Rufus, Orga, Lector, and Frosch. Since no one was talking Lucy decided to take the lead, "Alright, so we all have a common goal here. To find and get Izaya Tainter arrested. The reward is also quite generous since each guild will be receiving 2 500 000 jewels so really there is nothing to complain about. I think it would be a good idea to maybe discuss our strengths and weaknesses."

"Like anyone will listen to you, Lucy!" Lisanna snapped. This got a few laughs from Sabertooth and even some of Fairy Tail.

"White Haired bitch, why don't you pipe down and listen to her, she has a point," Laxus snapped at Lisanna.

"Says the guy who wants to fuck Lucy," Lisanna snapped back.

Lucy sighed, _Really, do they have to say this around my boyfriend_. Lucy noticed Sting shift uncomfortably in his seat. "SHUT UP EVERYONE!" Lucy yelled. It annoyed her that everyone is being so immature, "I get that we don't like each other but if we act like this on the battle field we are pretty much screwed. Instead of acting like a bunch of bitches can we please just talk this through and get to know each other before, oh I don't know, Izaya comes and kills us all," Lucy paused, "If he does decide to kill us all it'd be nice if he starts with Lisanna." This received a roar of laughter from Sabertooth, Laxus and Gray.

Wendy piped up, "I may not be the strongest magician but I can help us. I'm a healer you see so when anyone's injured I can take care of them." That was the ice breaker. It must have shown the adults that a child knows priorities compared to them. They all decided to share their strengths and weaknesses.

Lucy began to speak again, "Izaya Tainter and his guild do have a known location. They are found at Salbeth City. It is surrounded by lots of trees and forestry so he is probably using the location to his advantage. His motive remains unkno—"

"It is known," Minerva spoke, "It's simple actually, he wants to become the strongest wizard out there. Stronger than Zeref. He kills for fun. He kills to show his strength. He kills so he can be number one." This caught everyone off guard. It was Minerva's first time speaking when she wasn't asked. Boy did she provide useful information.

"We should break down into groups," Rufus spoke, "since we know each other's strengths and weaknesses. Wendy, Erza, Minerva, you are team A: Erza and Minerva I want you two to keep Wendy safe. You two are the stronger ones here. Laxus, Lucy, and Sting, you are team B: Lucy your job is to be the brains seeing as you're working with two Bakas. Orga, Natsu and Gajeel you will be team C: you are definitely the powerhouse team, probably the best at destroying things. That leaves Gray, Lisanna, Rogue and I as team D: our main focus will be to know how the enemy works. We will always be two steps ahead," Rufus paused, "Any objections?"

Natsu piped up, "Yeah, I want to work with Lisanna!"

"Well you can't," Rufus responded to Natsu.

Erza spoke, "We will be departing for Salbeth City tomorrow so talk to your teams and rest today! You will be working with these three people for the majority of this mission. One more thing," Erza gave a death glare, "I do not want any of my family dead!"

Lucy kissed Sting's cheek, "I have never seen you so quiet before. You are on your best behavior."

Sting kissed Lucy's forehead and stared deeply into her eyes, "Shut up," he teased.

"Check you two out," Laxus smirked.

"W-what?" Lucy was blushing.

"You two are like that little couple on top of the wedding cake," Laxus roared into laughter.

"Shut up Laxus!" Sting and Lucy said at the same time blushing furiously.

Sting and Lucy stared deeply into each other's eyes. They inched closer and closer to one another until, "Maybe you two should get a room," Laxus winked, "Be sure to film it for me kid. Oh and wrap it before you tap it."

"Seriously, Laxus you need to stop having all these sexual fantasies about my girlfriend," Sting snapped. He wasn't sure if it was Lisanna's comment or the fact that Laxus made suggestive comments but he was definitely pissed.

"Guys, let's not fight," Lucy frowned.

"I'll calm down when you tell that Blondie to shut up," Sting replied with anger.

"Who you calling Blondie, Blondie?" Laxus responded.

"So anyways," Lucy spoke to herself, "You see, I think Team C would be the best team to eliminate as many of Izaya's resources so he doesn't eat it during battle. Team A should impair his movement, Erza and Minerva are quite psycho. I'm pretty sure they can find Izaya with the help of Wendy. Team D would be the team to understand the enemy. They are the team with the smartest and most level headed people in Rogue, Rufus, Lisanna and Gray—though Gray's intelligence is questionable. Team D would also strategize. Ultimately, we would be the team to get him, with two dragon slayers and a God summoner."

"Aye Sir!" Happy yelled. He made his way to sit on Lucy's lap.

Lucy looked up to see if anyone was listening. "Wow, Lucy you really thought this through," Sting admired her ability to think this through so quickly.

"Good looking and smart. Sting's got nice choice in girls," Laxus smirked. He was deliberately trying to irritate Sting. It was amusing.

Lucy stared at the two boys with so much annoyance in her eyes, _If they're going to keep fighting like this there is no way we will get this job done_. "I'm going to bed you two," Lucy got up and was going to a room.

Without hesitation Sting got up and followed her. Lucy looked back to see Natsu and Lisanna go into a rom. Sting carried Lucy bridal style into their hotel room. He opened the door then kicked it back; still carrying Lucy he took her straight to the bed.

"I won't be gentle with you tonight," Sting warned. He inched closer and closer to Lucy, kissing her aggressively. He nibbled her bottom lip so she gives his tongue an entrance. His tongue effortlessly swirled around her mouth. She was yet to kiss him back so he pulled away, "What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"What the fuck is up with you and Laxus, if you two keep fighting like this we are never going to get Izaya Tainter," Lucy frowned. She was more focused on the job than making love to Sting. Of course Lucy wanted to have sex with him tonight but she didn't think he earned it.

"I didn't like the way he looked at you. Or the remarks he made. You're my girlfriend and I just can't stand there while people say unnecessary things about you, it isn't right." Sting blushed.

"Are you telling me that the _great_ Sting Eucliffe is jealous of Cana's man?" Lucy giggled.

"Wait- Cana and Laxus are dating?" His eyes widened in shock.

"Yes they are smart ass," Lucy rolled her eyes. Sting began to kiss Lucy again just as intensely.

"Someone's horny," she giggled, "too bad you lost your chance for the night. Try morning sex." Lucy laughed.

"Bu—" he was cut off, "No buts Sting, besides I am exhausted." Sting still felt himself stiff. He would have to force his way into this. He began to kiss Lucy gently. His tongue then made its way into her mouth dancing with her tongue uncontrollably. His hands reached up her shirt and took it off. She was wearing a leopard print blue and black bra. He pulled her skirt down to see matching, lacey thongs. "Someone got dressed up," Sting blushed. He pulled his shirt off and admired his body. Her hands then made their way down to completely strip him. She then stroked his shaft sending sensations up and down her body. The aromatic scent of vanilla mint filled the room. "Damn…" Sting said. She then placed her hands on his shoulders and forced him down. His hands made their way to her back to unhook her bra. They slowly traced their way down to rip off her panties.

Sting took no time at all, forcing himself all the way in deep inside her. He went in and out of her fast, never slowing down. "Sting," she moaned. She arched her hips up when he'd go inside her, then arched them down then he went out. Their bodies were slamming. But, Sting was still holding back. He wanted to hit her harder, hit her in ways he never did. This time when he went in his shaft was all the way inside. "Oh Sting!" she screamed. He had hit the right spot. She was screaming his name at the top of her lungs. Lucy was seeing stars.

"Lucy…" he moaned with her. She let out a high pitched shriek of pleasure. It motivated Sting to increase his speed to something he had never been at before. Their bodies slammed, hearts pounding, breathes becoming heavier and heavier. They knew how close they were to climax. Lucy couldn't take anymore, it felt too good. She was so close to climaxing. His fingers worked her clitoris while his shaft worked her insides. Lucy had climaxed, her juices spilling all over the bed. Finally Sting thrusted himself in her one last time before he came.

"Well then," Lucy said, "that was not supposed to happen," Lucy blushed.

Sting had a cocky smile, "Dragon gets what dragon wants."


	16. The Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**I would also like to apologize on the short chapter. **

* * *

They finally arrived at Salbeth City. All the dragon slayers were first to jump off the train. "Everyone, get in your teams! We will be splitting up," Erza explained, "The goal is to capture Izaya Tainter! If his guild mates come, do NOT hesitate to attack! Do NOT split up with your team!"

* * *

The teams all went in different directions. Minerva, Erza and Wendy walked straight into the forest. "Minerva, you are too quiet," Erza noted, "is there something you want to share?"

"No," Minerva simply said. They continued to walk into the forest.

"Minerva-chan, I hope I can be of assistance to you," Wendy said in hopes Minerva would trust Fairy Tail a little more.

"Thanks," was all Minerva said.

"Heh heh heh, Mini," Wendy, Erza and Minerva heard a voice say.

"What do you want," Minerva said releasing a threatening aura.

* * *

Laxus, Sting, Lucy and Happy went towards the mountain tops. "I am so excited to have Phoenix and Serpens in battles during this mission."

"Don't make light of the enemy kid," Laxus warned, "the client asked for the two strongest guilds in Fiore to do this job. It won't be easy."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Laxus," Sting said, "Izaya is a fucking mad man." He noticed the nervousness in Lucy's face. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Happy looked at Laxus and had a creepy smile, "He lllllllikes you," Happy teased.

"Did you hear?" the three of them heard a voice say.

"Hear what?" they heard another voice from another direction.

"Izaya is a fucking mad man," a third voice said.

"Who's there?" Lucy said trying to seem brave.

* * *

"Man, why do Sting and Lucy get to work together, but I can't work with Lisanna?" Natsu said sounding annoyed.

"Because your girlfriend needs to be in a team of four since she's too weak to handle herself, unlike Lucy," Gajeel teased smashing things with his iron.

"Lucy and Sting have a lot of chemistry," Orga destroying trees with a lightning bomb. Natsu spat flames at all the living earth around him.

"Man, it's just not fair," Natsu whined.

"Why don't you deal with it, flame brain?" Gajeel snapped at Natsu.

"Gosh, you guys are noisy," Orga said.

An eerie figure appeared in front of the three with a dark, cold aura. "You three need to shut up," the figure said in a deep voice.

* * *

"From what we know, Draikote has reformed 3 months ago. They have their strongest members with different powers. Slaizer is the one who can split himself up into as many different copies of himself. His power is simple, he is the cloner. He uses copy magic as a distraction for his main type. He is the white God slayer and an interesting opponent for Sting," Rufus said.

"There is also Ashley. She is a perky individual and her magic is similar to that of Erza. She is a reequip magician, but she does not reequip weaponry. She reequips animals. It is weird to explain but she will keep any beast under her magic and store it until she is ready to use it. The reason she has become so strong is because the rumors say that she has found a dragon, though they have not been confirmed. The other thing about Ashley that we need to be wary about is her ability to manipulate anything around her. She can control people and items like puppets," Rogue explained.

"Kyoske's a second generation dragon slayer. He is the water dragon slayer, and has similar magic to all the other dragon slayers we know," Gray said.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Lisanna laughed.

"Well there's nothing more to say! I know almost nothing about Kyoske!" Gray rolled his eyes. Lisanna annoyed him ever so much.

"From what I researched there is Aki. He is the ice dragon slayer. He can be quite a troublesome opponent because he loves to torture those he battles. He shows little or no mercy. He is arguably as strong as Izaya himself," Lisanna explained.

"These are the strongest members of Draikote. There is a real problem, there are four of them, one for each team. The problem is will any of us still have the energy to get Izaya Tainter." Rogue said.

"Looks like we already have a problem on our hands," Lisanna said looking up and the tall, blue haired man in front of them.

"Looks like you are quite educated about us," the figure laughed, " Allow me to introduce myself, I am Aki, the ice dragon slayer."

* * *

**As you can see, the next few chapters will be filled with fights of all sorts. I tried my best to come up with original types of magic in our enemies but it was a little difficult considering so many cool magics have been explained in Fairy Tail. Please bare with me. I hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It's awesome that I have received over 50 reviews! Thanks the world for going out of your way to review this story.**

**I love you all so much**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**


	17. Iced Fight

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"A-A-Aki" Lisanna was stuttering in fear. He is arguably as strong as Izaya. _We can't take him. There is now way we can beat Aki._

"Aki, long time no see," Rogue said in a monotone voice, "You seem stronger than the last time we met."

"That was two years ago," Aki yelled at Rogue, "I hope you realize I am stronger than you now!"

Rogue smirked, "Really, because last I remembered Sting and I kicked your ass." Rogue was taunting Aki.

"Speaking of Sting," Aki said, "Where is my old friend."

Lisanna was shivering. She was scared. She could not fathom the magic she was sensing from Aki.

"So, you're the Ice Dragon Slayer," Gray smirked, "Well I'm an ice mage."

"Interesting," Aki laughed.

"Aki, I realize you are a formidable opponent, but I will have you know, my memories are much more powerful," Rufus said confidently.

"And what do we have here?" Aki laughed, "She appears to be marked, if I am not mistaken. And by none other than the fire dragon. This is quite interesting," Aki laughed sending shivers down Lisanna's spine.

"Ice make: Lance," a lance appeared and Gray shot it at Aki. Aki opened his mouth gratefully eating the ice.

"Thank you so much, Ice magician," Aki laughed harder. _Shit! I am completely powerless to this guy_, Gray thought.

"Let me show you my new power, Rogue Cheney!" Aki roared with laughter, "Roar of the Ice Dragon!" An ice like vortex came out of Aki's mouth.

"Take over: Wings" Wings had come out from Lisanna's back and she flew with Rogue. She went back down and placed Rogue on the ground. "Take over: Tigress," Lisanna had claws form where her hands and legs were, "Frosch," Lisanna yelled at the exceed, "Make sure to protect us!"

"Fro will do his best."

Lisanna jumped onto Aki's face, scratching him with her craws. Aki picked her up and threw her away as if she were a ball. She was thrown across and hit a tree. She let out a small shriek.

"What are you doing to her?!" Gray yelled. He ran to Aki, "Ice ma—"

"Gray Stop!" Rufus said, "This isn't a fight for an ice mage. He will just eat your ice and become more powerful."

"B-b-but my Nakama," Gray felt useless. He had no idea what he could do to help. Rogue and Rufus were fighting Aki, while Lisanna was knocked out. Frosch would occasionally fly around and save them from getting hit.

"Roar of the ice dragon," Aki yelled, just barely getting a hit on Rufus.

"You are now in my memory, but you can also lose your memories," Rufus said, "this will be your down fall."

Aki laughed hysterically, "My downfall huh? Ice Slash!" Aki yelled sending the attack directly to Lisanna. Before it had the chance to hit her Gray caught it and deflected it back to Aki.

"I hope you realize your ice has no affect on me," Gray said with a cocky smile.

Aki roared into laughter, "Excellent."

He began to slowly walk towards Gray, "Your fight is with me! Shadow blast!" A black ball of shadow appeared from Rogue's hands and had hit Aki's back.

"Ice bomb," Aki said coldly. His hand was on Rogue's stomach when he said it. Rogue was sent flying and Frosch caught him. Aki was still walking towards Gray. "Memory make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang." Just then several whirlwinds had rapidly moved towards Aki. All the whirlwinds had combined and lifted Aki in the air, severely damaging him.

"You really think you can destroy me so easily?" Aki laughed, "Freeze!" Aki said. Ice began to fill the entire area and froze everything in sight. The ice that froze Gray began to crack. "I already told you, your ice has no damage on me!" Gray said.

"Excellent," Aki said, "This shall be an interesting fight, seeing as our magic will not affect each other. Iced Fang!" Aki attacked Gray. Two fang shaped ice sculptures began to fall down on Gray. He jumped off!

_Damn, that's sharp. Two can play that game_. "Iced Arrows." Hundreds of arrows began to fly towards Aki. By the time Aki had deflected them Gray was missing, "Iced Hammer!" Gray attacked Aki from the behind, finally landing a damaging attack on him.

"You are quite a smart fighter," Aki complimented Gray. Aki's face grew serious, "Ice Dragon's scales. I'm sure you know that my scales will make my attacks and defense ten times stronger," Aki smirked, "Ice Dragon's claw!" Aki's feet began to freeze with ice and he had kicked Gray. Gray fell to the ground. He jumped right up. The thing that hurt him was the force of the kick, not the ice.

Gray had to think, Aki was getting more and more powerful as time progressed. _I am the disciple of Ur, I can't lose now! I even beat Lyon_. "Ice make: Cannon!" Gray yelled. Aki caught the cannon and deflected it back to Gray, but when it reached him, Gray shattered, like ice.

Aki was growing annoyed. He decided to eat the remains of the Gray clone and the cannon. "Much, much better," Aki laughed, "I feel much more energized. Roar of the ice Dragon!" Aki yelled and aimed his roar behind him. The attack hit Gray at full force. This time it severely bruised Gray. Aki was battling at full strength and Gray was weakened. There is no way Gray can win unless…he remembered Ur's Iced Shell. That would be the way to win this fight but, there had to be another way. Could Gray really give up his life for this fight? He was confused.

Gray realized something: this was a physical fight, not a fight of magic. "Ice make: sword." He charged to Aki with his sword and stabbed him in the shoulder.

Aki laughed, "Excellent!" Aki was amused, "I didn't think a mere Ice magician could have me fighting at my top strength. Now let me show you a Dragon's sword." A sword ten times the size of Gray emerged from Aki's mouth. He took it and slashed it at Gray. Gray was severely wounded. He could hardly move and felt his magical power decreasing.

Just then Rogue regained consciousness. Aki had been slashing Gray over and over again and had not realized so. Rufus was also moving. Gray kept screaming over and over again. "Roar of the—" "Memory make:" "Shadow dragon!" "Fallen stars" Rufus and Rogue said at the same time. Aki turned around just in time to notice a unison raid had been formed.

"Roar of the Ice Dragon!" Aki yelled. The attacks were appeared to be having a battle of strength. When the light of the fallen stars had joined with the darkness of the shadow dragon's roar a vortex of light and darkness had emerged. It was battling the light blue vortex of ice. Smoke filled the entire place and Gray could barely see. His vision was blurry but when the smoke cleared up he saw…

* * *

"Mini-chan! Don't tell me you forgot me," a voice said. The voice of a man. It sounded warm and cold at the same time.

"Show yourself!" Minerva demanded. Erza reequipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. The voice would come from left to right and it was making Erza paranoid.

"Mini-chan, why not talk with a little more love," the voice had said.

"Why should I? You abandoned me! You abandoned us all!" Minerva's dark aura would increase with each word. Wendy had stood in an attack position with Carle ready to fly her off at any time.

"Because, it's quite obvious you miss your memories with me!" The voice began to laugh. It was in front of them, no behind them. Above? Below? Erza was getting a head ache trying to figure it out.

"I could never miss you, Izaya!" Minerva snapped.

"How can you not miss your ex-boyfriend?"

* * *

**I'm sorry. I know I left you with so many unanswered Questions! Who won the fight? Team D or Aki? Minerva is finally having a little meeting with Izaya! This is going to get interesting. **

**Ok, chances are I won't be updating anymore today! I have to write a research essay that's due tomorrow. SAD TIMES! I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! Thank you for helping me reach over 50 reviews and follows! It means the world to me that you enjoy my writing.**

**I love you all to the moon and back**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**


	18. Reassessment

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own Fairy Tail, but I don't :( Hiro Mashima does **

**Hey! So I know I left you all with a bunch of cliff hangers but...Now that my next chapter is out you get answers. Yay!**

**I love you all for reading, reviewing, following, and Favoriting this story! I'm glad to know so many enjoy.**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

_"I could never miss you, Izaya!" Minerva snapped._

_"How can you not miss your ex-boyfriend?"_

Erza stared at Minerva trying to keep neutral but clearly angry that Sabertooth had hidden so much from them. _If we were working together, then we should know everything, all important details. Especially something like this_.

"How can I miss someone that abandoned me for all this time?" Minerva looked enraged. She could not stand the sight of him.

"If I am not mistaken it is you who abandoned me, for your little oto-sama!" Erza took a step up to attack but Minerva made a signal for her to stop.

"You betrayed the guild! You betrayed Sabertooth! How can you expect me to miss you after that?" Minerva was yelling.

"Minerva, I only came here to tell you, my offer still stands," Izaya said in a calm voice. The tall, skinny figure was wearing a red vest and black shorts. His vest was open so you could see his chest. "But, Mini-chan, this is your last chance to accept." Izaya said with a certain sternness in his eyes.

"And my answer remains the same: no." Izaya's body disappeared within the trees as he said, "Farewell Mini-chan! I cannot guarantee your life." And he was gone.

Erza's eyes grew hard as she stared at Minerva, "What haven't you told us? What has Sabertooth been hiding?"

* * *

_Smoke filled the entire place and Gray could barely see. His vision was blurry but when the smoke cleared up he saw_ Aki emerge. Rogue and Rufus were beat up. "Damn it," Gray said under his breath trying to get up.

Aki took slow steps towards Rogue and Rufus. "You two are quite troublesome. I understand now why Izaya wanted you beat up," He laughed, "Ice Dragon's sword." Aki's large sword emerged from his mouth.

He was about to stab Rogue until, "Take over: Unicorn!" Lisanna's form turned into a unicorn. She hardly had any magic left so she had to do this quick.

She took her unicorn horn and stabbed her front left leg. "Lisanna! What are you doing Baka!" Gray yelled.

She leaped to Gray and poured the blood on him, "Unicorn blood heals wounds. Rufus and Rogue have no magic left, but you do. Gray you are yet to use your second origin It's now or nev—"

Aki grabbed Lisanna's horn. "You troublesome child! This fight is over. Stop meddling into fights you cannot win." He threw Lisanna at a tree. She let out a shriek of pain. "Gray…Win this fight…" Lisanna said before passing out.

"She's right," Gray smirked, "I wasn't fighting at my full strength."

"Amazing!" Aki laughed. "I will not hold back ice mage."

"I wasn't expecting you to, Ice dragon slayer." Gray responded while smirking. Gray releases an aura different from before. The ground around him froze. Every step he took, more ice would appear. Gray was fighting with second origin!

Gray leaped into the air, "Ice Blade: Seven slice dance," Two ice blades came out from his forearms. Gray slashed Aki seven times with the blades. Aki was severely wounded but he was not done fighting.

Aki quickly places his hand on Gray's stomach, "Ice bomb!" Gray was sent flying back but he gracefully landed back on his feet. "Ice bullet," Aki said, giving Gray barely any time to recover. A large ball of ice formed between Aki's two hands and he threw it at Gray hitting him directly in the stomach.

Gray jumped back up only to face Aki's punch to the face. "Iced Sword!" Gray said, creating a sword. He quickly stabbed Aki in the shoulders. Gray leaped back. "You know Aki, I didn't expect myself to have to use this move but, you are frustrating me. And… I really am bored of you…" Aki was limping towards gray, "Iced Rain!" This was the magic Gray acquired with attaining second origin. The sky began to become grey. A large magic seal appeared in the sky above Gray and Aki. From the magic seal thousands of sharp iced daggers began to pour down, like rain. Each of them hitting Aki in several places. His arms, legs, shoulders.

Everywhere was him. Team D, on the other hand, was completely unaffected. "Iced rain recognizes the enemy and only attacks them." Gray's eyes became serious, "After hurting my team the way you did, I will end this." Aki was unable to move, "Ice make: Cannon!" Gray sent a cannon directly at Aki. Aki was defeated. Gray, due to a complete use of his magic, had passed out with the rest of team D: the team that destroyed Aki.

A rustling could be heard from the trees, had there been a mage to hear it. A hand emerged from the tree and took Aki. He had disappeared.

* * *

"_Did you hear?" the three of them heard a voice say._

_"Hear what?" they heard another voice from another direction._

_"Izaya is a fucking mad man," a third voice said._

_"Who's there?" Lucy said trying to seem brave._

For some reason, the trees around Team B had been rustling. "Retreat! Now!" A fourth voice said quite sternly.

"Where are you going?!" Lucy yelled but it was too late, any magic that the three had sensed disappeared.

"What the fuck was that?" Laxus said.

"It doesn't matter, guys it's becoming dark. Let's go back to Team D and see what they discovered. Remember, we have to meet up tonight and discuss our surroundings and enemies!" Lucy reminded Sting and Laxus.

"Right," Sting said. The three proceeded to their camp.

* * *

"Who are you and how dare you tell me to shut the fuck up?" Natsu roared! He could not stand anyone telling him what to do. "Roar of the fire dragon!" Natsu yelled aimlessly blowing his fire.

"The great magic I just sensed…it's gone," Orga said.

"Strange," Gajeel replied.

* * *

"We need to revaluate our plans," Izaya told his team, "The enemy is not as weak as we thought." Aki's wounded body emerged from a tree. "Do not go easy on them, the Sabertooth mages have some annoying company. I refuse to have our plans be delayed any longer." Izaya gave his five remaining members a stern look.

"Ashley, you deal with Erza and Mini," Izaya said to a thin girl with long purple hair. She was wearing a red dress that stopped at her knees.

"Ha~i" She said cheerfully, "I'd like to show Mini who's boss."

"Slaizer and Udo, take care of the three blond mages, Sting, Lucy and Laxus!" Izaya told two boys. Both of which were blond.

"As long as Udo let's me fight Sting," One of the blonds said.

"Kyoske and Chiko, Take care of Natsu, Orga, and Gajeel." He told a boy and a girl. Both gave off a very dark aura. Both nodded.

"Do not hesitate to kill them. I would hate to have another mistake like Aki." Just then Aki's body began to skin in the earth below the Draikote guild.


	19. Reassessment II

**Disclaimer: I have a secret to tell you! I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**I am SOOO sorry I didn't update in like three days (or two, I'm not sure)**

**Anyways! Here is my update! I hope you enjoy! I love you all for enjoying this story and supporting me every step of the way.**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

"It would've been awesome if we kicked someone's ass," Sting said walking back to their camp. He had been hitting things along the way in frustration. _What a violent little dragon we have here,_ Lucy thought to herself, giggling. "What's so funny?" Sting asked.

"You are," Lucy kept giggling. Laxus rolled his eyes. They were near the camp, but something was off. They sensed zero magic coming from the area. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Lucy asked the two dragons.

"Yes, it is. I can smell them," Laxus said. Lucy ran towards them to see Rogue, Lisanna, Gray, and Rufus beat up.

"What happened?" Sting said in worry, "I have never seen Rogue so beat up." Lucy's eyes welled up when she saw Gray. She stared at everyone in terror. "Lucy, it's time to use that bird of yours," Sting reminded her.

"Right. _Gate of the Burning bird, Phoenix! I summon thee."_ A tall man emerged from a pool of smoke. He was wearing a red bird outfit.

Laxus roared into laughter, "All your spirits are into cosplay!"

Lucy turned into a bright shade of red, then said "Phoenix, can you please heal these four?" there was urgency in her voice.

"Of course beautiful," the man dressed in a bird costume, better known as phoenix, said. He started with Gray, taking out supply after supply. There was a cast and a scissor. You could also see magic seals appearing all over Gray's body. "This man will need 4 hours of rest and will be as good as new."

"Thanks." Lucy said with the uttermost gratitude in her voice.

"Well, looks like camp was destroyed," Laxus laughed. Lucy looked around at her surroundings. It was very cold. Some places were frozen while others were muddy with water—probably melted ice. There were also pools of water everywhere. Lector flew to Frosch trying to wake him up. _This is our enemy_, Lucy stared in terror. She never expected them to be so beat up.

"This lady will need two hours," Phoenix said.

"Phoenix, how do you determine how long they need?" Lucy asked out of curiosity.

"Well you see," Phoenix began while taking care of Rogue, "It is dependent on their magic capacity and how much was used up. All these people, except the dragon slayer, have fully used their magic so now it is dependent on their capacity. The wounds instantly heal," He said. Lucy stared at one of the magic seals on Rogue's body and how the bruise instantly disappeared, "This man will need 6 hours," he paused, "Dragons always take a long time. They have an endless supply of magic. None of them have ever used their full potential in magic. From this one it appears only one fourth of his magic is used. His body is not use to using so much magic and that is why he is knocked out."

Lucy walked towards Sting, "What's the matter?" She asked him. He didn't hear her. He was staring blankly into the trees. A rustling was heard from the trees, "Who's there?" Lucy asked with one hand on her keys.

"Don't worry kid, it's just Erza and the sky kid," Laxus said.

Wendy ran towards the knocked out people, "What happened?" she said in terror.

"None of us know, Lisanna will be up in two hours so we can ask her then." Lucy explained.

"This man will take 3 hours," Phoenix said after he helped Rufus.

"We need to reevaluate our strategy!" Erza yelled, "We also need Sabertooth to share everything they know!" Erza said while looking at Minerva.

"What do you mean by 'everything they know'?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Well apparently the members of the Draikote guild were previous members of Sabertooth!" Erza explained in anger.

"According to Minerva-sama they abandoned the guild," Wendy continued, "Well Minerva-sama never told us directly. She had told Izaya-san."

"You ran into Izaya?" It was like that was the only thing Sting registered in his brain.

"This exceed will take 10 minutes," Phoenix said, "Is that all you need from me, beautiful?"

"Yes, thank you," Lucy said.

Lucy looked up at Minerva just when Natsu arrived. "Man what happened?" He picked up Gray and kept shaking him, "Wake up ice-head."

"Natsu, you-baka! Leave him alone! He just underwent treatment!" Lucy said with darting eyes.

"Treatment," he said looking around at his fallen comrades, "what happened? Why do they need treatment?" He said with his eyes fixated on Lisanna.

"We don't know, Natsu," Erza said. Natsu made his way to sit beside Lisanna. He kept stroking her hair. "What is more important is the information that Sabertooth kept from us." Erza said looking at Minerva, then Sting, then Orga.

"What do you mean information we've been hiding," Orga said defensively.

"Information like Izaya was a member of Sabertooth," Erza said.

"What!" Natsu and Gajeel said in unison.

"What's more important is we want to know who else was a Sabertooth member. And we want to know everything! Strengths, weaknesses, magic, everything." Erza's voice became rather threatening.

"Ok," Sting began, "This happened about three years ago. I don't remember many details but Ashley was talking about—"

"Wait, who's Ashley?" Natsu said.

"Ashley is Sting's ex-girlfriend," Minerva shot, "She had purple hair, big tits, and kind of bitchy. But she wasn't weak," Minerva's voice hissed.

Lucy's eyes widened. She didn't care about the fact that Ashley was Sting's ex, though she couldn't help but be a little jealous. "Anyways," Sting continued, putting his arm around Lucy's waist, "Ash was saying how we should join with Izaya and how he would help us become stronger. She had said how Jiemma wanted us to become stronger and how Izaya can help us do that." Sting paused. He looked down at Lucy to make sure she was ok.

Minerva continued, "Sting couldn't leave Sabertooth because it was his only home. Of course he was in _love_ with Ashley but he couldn't leave the guild. Not when Ashley said Izaya's goal. To pretty much recruit Zeref and have Acnologia help us destroy all light in the world. Actually the only reason Sting didn't leave was the fact that light would be destroyed. He is the light dragon slayer after all. He really did want to go with _Ashley, the love of his life_."

Erza noticed the discomfort on Lucy's face, "Minerva, you better shut up about Ashley being Sting's love. That is in the past. He was young. He is clearly over her."

Lucy sighed. "Izaya had told me that we could stay together and how we could be the strongest wizards in the world. He wanted to recruit Zeref for three reasons: One, Acnologia; Two, Zeref is the prince of darkness; three, after he had Zeref destroy all light, he would suck the magic out of Zeref and transfer it into himself. Izaya is much stronger than he was before. He…his magic doesn't stop growing," Minerva shivered.

Lucy remembered what Phoenix had just told them. _Dragon slayers have an endless supply of magic_, she reminded herself. Sting tightened the grip he had around Lucy's waist. He was worried that Lucy was uncomfortable.

"You know," Minerva said, "I'm surprised Sting found a new girlfriend. Sting has found a replacement."

Lucy's eyes filled up with tears. _I'm always a replacement of some sort,_ she thought. She moved Sting's arm from around her waist.

"You see, Ashley was always a sensitive, perky bitch. She was also weak, well until Sting trained her," Minerva said.

"Minerva!" Erza yelled, her heaven's wheel armor appearing.

"Shut the fuck up, you psychotic little bitch," Laxus said with the aura around him changing.

"What?" Minerva giggled, "I'm just telling you everything I know. Ashley's weakness is her self esteem. Well it was. She was under the impression she was weak and ugly. She always thought of herself so lowly."

"And Izaya's weakness was always his beloved _Mini-chan_," Orga said. He was also getting annoyed with how Minerva was acting. Lucy got up to go for a walk but before she could go Sting grabbed her hand. Her eyes were filled up with tears. He sat her down to look into her eyes. There was a lot of sadness in his eyes, _But it wasn't for Ashley_, Lucy thought. He put his arms around her and kissed her gently. He didn't have his tongue dance around in her mouth as always, this time it was locked in her mouth. There was no lust in the kiss, only comfort. For the split second they had forgotten everyone was around them.

When they parted Sting said, "Lucy, please. Never cry. I don't want to ever see you cry. Please," he said with a world of desperation in his voice. Lucy was blushing.

"Awwww," Gajeel, Orga, Erza, Laxus, and Lector said trying to annoy the couple. They blushed into a crimson red color.

"Oh man, I see Erza's hair in Sting's face!" Orga yelled teasing Sting. Lucy turned her face away and giggled. _At least all of Sabertooth doesn't hate the idea of us_.

"Gajeel! Did you get a picture for the weekly sorcerer?" Orga asked, laughing.

"Yupp!" Gajeel said with a smirk on his face, "We should sing them a romantic song."

"You, my friend, are genius!" Orga said smiling. Two guitars, and two microphones appeared out of no where. Gajeel and Orga started to play the guitar and everyone groaned.

"Do you guys see what I had to deal with?" Natsu yelled. Gajeel had opened his mouth to sing but was cut off.

"Frosch!" Lucy squealed, "What happened here?"

Frosh had explained to them what had happened in the battle. When the exceed finished explaining Gajeel said, "So Fairy Tail beat Aki?" he laughed, "Fairies one: tigers zero." Everyone from the Fairy Tail guild began to laugh.

"You know…" Lucy began, "We were always the best," she smiled, "Seven years ago, and again now." Everyone laughed harder. Lucy's face grew serious, "But I think we should have three teams. Two teams of four and one team of five. By the looks of this battle we need more help. We don't want everyone to get beat up before we face Izaya."

"I agree," Erza said.

"But I like team B for blonds," Laxus joked, "The only other person who can come into our team is Rufus." This caused everyone to laugh.

"I also think Lisanna should be in Team C. Since Natsu marked her I think he will fight best with Lisanna around him. Also, if what Frosch said is correct, then it would be best to have a healer on each team," Lucy said.

"Thank you," Natsu said to who he still considered his best friend. He missed talking to Lucy and taking missions with her. Even though they were on a mission now it didn't feel the same. They were hardly talking. Natsu knew when the job was done he would have to go on a job with her, just him, her and Happy who was quietly sleeping on Lucy's lap.

"Gray and Rogue would be good to have on Team A. Although our offence is quite powerful, we would like to prevent attacks from hitting us before we get attacked. Gray's iced shield does that. Rogue's shadow magic can also control the enemy and prevent attacks," Erza said.

"Where do we sleep?" Orga said staring at the destroyed camp.

"Oh," Lucy giggled, "I can take care of that! _Spirit of the Maiden, Virgo! I summon thee! _"

"Punish time, princess?" the pink haired spirit said after emerging from the smoke.

"No time for that Virgo! Can you please create a camp for us?" Lucy asked.

"Ok princess." Within minutes a camp that looked like a hotel appeared. Virgo disappeared and everyone would rest since the camp had traps everyone that would wake them up if anyone tried to intrude.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to reduce the tension between the two guilds.**


	20. Scream my Name

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail!**

**This chapter will contain a lot of Fluff and a lot of Lemon! Just saying. I hope you enjoy it though ;)**

**I love you all for the supporting Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and even reading my story in general.**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

They entered into the hotel Virgo created, there were 13 rooms, each labeled with a name. The center room was labeled Hime Lucy. Virgo led them to their rooms and said, "Punishment time, no?"

Lucy laughed, "Nope, not today." She went into her room and was amazed! She laid down on the bed for a couple of minutes. Minutes quickly turned into hours. She went into the tub to take a nice, long, well deserved shower. When she stripped she heard a knock on her door. She wore a bathrobe and answered it. "Sting?" She stared at him.

"Hey Lucy," he stared at her, "Sorry about Minerva." He looked upset. He didn't like the way Lucy was reacting when Minerva was talking about Ashley. "Your spirits are funny. Virgo had my pillow covers have your face. Minerva's room was labeled _Scary lady aka Minerva_. The exceeds all shared a room labeled _Cute kitties_. There were two _bad singers _labeled. Gajeel said that Virgo was just jealous of his talent and Orga nodded in agreement. Orga and Laxus said I should go into your room and make a movie. What perverts…" Sting babbled on to try and lighten the mood. It was midnight. "Natsu was happy his room was next to—"

"Sting, I am going to take a bath. We can talk about Ashley after?" Sting nodded. He knew there was a lot he had to tell her. He paced around her room. He was bored. _What to do, What to do._ He had an idea. Sting opened the washroom door to hear an "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH‼! BAKA! PERVERT!" Lucy screamed.

Sting smirked, "I've seen you naked before, what's the big deal?" Lucy was unable to control the shade of red that crept to her cheeks. "I'll take that as a 'Oh Sting…Join me now‼'" He said trying to make a female voice.

"S-S-SHUT UP‼" Lucy screamed. Before she could say anything Sting stripped and stepped into her tub. Lucy was blushing.

"I actually wanted to talk to you Lucy…" he said with a serious face. "I think I should tell you everything about my passed relationship. The only other official girlfriend I had before you. Everyone else was a hit it and quit it." Lucy uncomfortably shifted herself so that Sting could be beside her in the tub. He put his arm around her, "I was 16. She was 15. She was extremely bubbly. Anyone bubbly is a bitch according to Minerva. Little does Min know she's the real definition of a bitch," this remark got a laugh from Lucy. His grip tightened around her shoulders, "She was my best friend before we became a thing. The difference between me and Ashley was she was easily persuaded. We were in Sabertooth for the three years and really got along."

Lucy sighed. Sting continued, "one day I realized that I had feeling for her. I didn't really hesitate to tell her. I remember going up to her and saying 'Ashley I like you!' and she was all like 'I like you too Sting-kun. You're my best friend' and I was like 'No…Ashley I LIKEEEE you!'" he stood quiet.

"You had no game Sting Eucliffe," Lucy said trying to cheer herself up. Of course it was awkward hearing about his ex. Sting turned his head to face her. He slowly pulled her in for a kiss. He wanted her to know there was no one but her. He was always a man of words but he wanted Lucy to be comfortable with his _actions._

"Basically she said she liked me too. On our one year anniversary she told me about what Izaya wanted. He…wanted to destroy light. Izaya's belief is that light brings hope. And it does. Izaya believed that if he destroyed light he could easily control the world. He needs Zeref apparently. I don't see how Zeref can destroy light but Izaya must have something up his sleeve. With a genius like Aki… I couldn't go with Ashley though. I need light. I'm the white dragon slayer. I could not understand how she suggested that I go with her. I stayed at Sabertooth, silent. Depressed. Betrayed. I was alone. The only reason I never left the guild was Minerva and Rogue. You know, even if she's really cold, in her twisted way she cares about me. That's why she's so psychotic. She thinks of me as a little brother and thinks I deserve the best." He paused and stared deeply into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes. "I found the best in you," He said blushing.

Lucy's heart literally melted when he said that, "Lucy, I am madly in love with you," he looked at the ceiling, "I never thought I would say that to a girl. When I first confessed to you I knew how much I needed you. You saved me Lucy. You…gave me hope in humanity." He pulled her into an embrace. "Your warm hear. Love for your spirits and guild. Even if they put you down you still loved them—the guild I mean. You trained for months just to become strong so you never put shame to them again. You love people more than yourself. That's what I fell in love with. Your kind heart. Of course that smoking body helped," he winked.

Lucy's eyes filled up with tears. She had no idea what she was supposed to say, she was taken by shock that Sting would ever be so open about his feelings. Her heart melted. She had no idea how to let Sting know he said the right thing. "Thank you," She said blushing. They held each other in an embrace for a long time. Lucy pulled away and said, "_Gate of the Maiden, Virgo! I summon thee"_ Sting looked confused.

"Punishment time, princess?" Virgo asked.

"No, Virgo…" Lucy began to ask with a sly smile, "is this room soundproof?" she asked.

"Yes it is. Does this mean I will receive punishment?" Virgo replied.

"Nope. That will be all, thanks." When Virgo disappeared her smile grew larger. "Soundproof room…that means I can scream your name as loud as I like."_ Hello!_ Sting thought to himself, "Has Ashley ever had bath tub sex with you?"

Sting smiled, "that's creepy that you bring her up so lightly. But no. she didn't. I'm also not horny."

Lucy went on top of him, "Really? You're not horny?" she purred.

She felt something hit her thigh, "maybe a little," Sting replied.

"Only a little?" Lucy said while rubbing her bare chest onto his.

"Ok," Sting took a deep breath, "a lot," he said huskily.

Lucy had an evil smile, "You're a lot what?" Lucy said rubbing her legs across his, being sure to rub her thighs across his shaft.

"I am very horny," Sting breathed trying to hold his dragon in.

"Prove it," Lucy said seductively. Sting wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He gently nibbled on her bottom lip waiting for her to give his tongue room to enter. She slightly opened her mouth and Sting's tongue began to dance with Lucy's. Their eyes were closed. Sting always wondered what she looked like while kissing him so he opened an eye just to peek. It was like there was so much lust in her. He felt like the world stopped moving.

Sting felt her hands make their way down to his shaft. She stroked it up and down. His lips finally parted away from hers and he began to kiss her neck and moaned, "I want you…" Her legs were now wrapped around his waist. She used her free hand to tilt his head up. He stared deeply into her hungry eyes. He began to kiss her passionately as his one hand moved to her breast and her other hand moved down to her clitoris. He began to tickle her clit and gave her breast a quick squeeze. Her moans were covered up by the kiss.

When their lips parted this time his mouth made its way down her other breast. He was squeezing one and licking the other in a circular motion. "Sting," She moaned. His fingers moved from her clitoris and penetrated inside her. "Sting," she moaned louder. He moved his mouth to her other breast doing the same circular motion. His fingers went in and out of her. She kept moaning his name over and over again. Her hands began to stroke his shaft faster and faster as his fingers increased their pace. Lucy moved his shaft towards her hole and he realized that was his cue. The thrusted himself into her "Sting," she almost screamed. Her half opened eyes were filled with lust and pleasure. His fingers were working at her clitoris as he thrusted in and out of her. He felt himself reaching near climax but held it in.

"Oh my goodness," Lucy shrieked with pleasure when Sting hit a certain spot. He kept hitting that spot over and over again while his fingers kept circling her clitoris. "Sting!" She shrieked!

"I can't hear you," he said between deep breaths and moans. He thrusted faster and faster, "Sting!" Lucy screamed. "Oh Sting!" Lucy was screaming his name over and over! "Sting, I'm going to cum!" Finally she exploded. He went in her one last time so he could reach his climax. He sighed deeply. He could not believe what a freak his girl was. What a freak his marked one is. What a freak the love of his life is. "I am one lucky man…" Sting whispered.


	21. Minerva's Scare

**Here I am eating chocolate, burning my candle called Frosted Cupcake and Listening to Winter Sleep by Olivia (J-pop). I am ready to write this chapter! YAY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! **

**Ok, a few announcements! After my exams I am writing my LaxAna story as promised. Shortly after, expect a Fairy Tail-One Piece crossover! I may also do a future reader story where literally everyone comes! And maybe if Fairy Tail was a musical story if you're interested! Just let me know :) I'll also try any pairings you're interested in. Just let me know. **

**Also, I really want to thank you guys so much for the follows and favorites! When I first wrote this story I never expected to reach over 40 favorites or over 70 follows so thanks a lot! And almost 70 reviews too *fangirl squeal* I love you guys!**

**And finally, I am looking for a beta-reader so if you are one PLEASE PM me and let me know. **

**From the stories above, please let me know which one you would like first :). **

**Ok, ok now for the story!**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH‼" Lucy and Sting both sprang out from their bed when they heard the scream.

"And I thought this room was soundproof," Sting mumbled under his breath. They both left their rooms when they heard another scream.

"Help me‼" The scream was coming from Minerva's room.

Laxus kicked the locked door open, "What's the matter?" Laxus said. Minerva was on standing on top of her bed on the edge.

"T-t-t-that!" She said stuttering while pointing on the ground. Everyone was outside Minerva's room.

"I smell arousal coming off from Lisanna," Sting told Lucy quietly. She giggled.

"I guess Minerva interrupted their fucking?" Lucy whispered back. Sting nodded. The exceeds were all laughing, especially Happy and Lector who appear to be best friends. Even Carle had a wide smile on her face. Laxus shot a small bolt of lightning on the cockroach to kill it. Everyone was laughing. The crazy, psychotic Minerva was scared of a little roach. Who knew?

"You!" Minerva said pointing to Happy. "You blue brat," a dark aura was being released from Minerva and everyone knew she had evil intentions.

"Lu-cyyyy!" Happy whined.

Lucy ran up to grab Happy. "Leave Happy alone. We're in a forest not a five star hotel. You aren't supposed to be up right now anyways! Leave Happy alone and sleep."

"Why don't you make me you blond bimbo," Minerva said to Lucy. Dark aura was now being released from both the girls. Sting placed a hand on Lucy's shoulders reduced her aura.

"Minerva, relax." Rogue said simply. He was finally up from his 6 hour treatment.

"Rogue, you're up!" Sting said, his face beaming with a smile.

"Yeah, I am. Did we beat Aki?" Rogue said with tired eyes. He still needs sleep.

"Rogue-kun, the ice Fairy-san beat Aki-sama!" Frosch said.

Rogue, and Rufus stared at Gray in shock, "It's thanks to Lisanna. If she didn't become a Unicorn I wouldn't have been able to," Gray said.

"It was all Ice Fairy-san. Ice Fairy-san made it rain Ice daggers and they all hit Aki-sama. They didn't hit Rogue-kun or White haired Fairy-san or Rufus-kun or even Fro," Frosch explained.

"Oh…well good job," Rogue said.

"What the hell!" Minerva screamed, "The fairies are trying to kill me and you say good job to them. What the fuck, Rogue?"

"No one tried to kill you," Laxus said, "it was a fucking bug."

"Shut up shock-face," Minerva said in anger.

"No one talks to my family like that except me," Erza said giving Minerva an evil look.

"Oh, she's going to get it now," Natsu said. Gray nodded in agreement.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Erza said giving them an equally evil look.

"Oh Fairy Tail~" Orga began to sing while him and Gajeel played the guitar.

"Oh Sabertooth~" Gajeel sang.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone screamed at the same time.

"No one wants to hear your pathetic singing!" Minerva screamed, "We might need the Blondie's bird again to heal us all because we'd be knocked out."

Wendy finally walked from the hallway wiping her eyes. She just woke up. "Is everyone ok?" Wendy said in a tired voice.

"Yes, everything is fine Wendy, go back to sleep sweet heart," Minerva said to Wendy.

"O-ok," Wendy said walking back to her room. Everyone stared at Minerva, dumdfounded. Since when did Minerva speak to anyone kindly?

"What? Go to sleep you little bitches," Minerva said in her angry voice.

"I'll be joining you to protect you from the roaches," Laxus said. "I'll be sure to make a video," He added winking.

"Ew! Go away you pervert!" Minerva yelled.

* * *

"It is not in my memory to be a part of team B," Rufus said the next morning. The four blond mages began to walk into the forests.

"Yeah, but Laxus wanted you on our team since you're a blond," Lucy said simply.

"My memory only indicates Sting be regarded to as a blond. Most people's memories do not think of me as a blond. You see, I am too smart to be blond," Rufus said (**AN: No offence to any blonds reading, it's just a joke. Sorry *heart***)

Sting was holding Lucy's hand while they walked through the forest. "Why can't we wait for the enemy to come to us?" Lucy said pouting.

"Because, if we do, they might leave this location and cause total chaos," Laxus reminded her, "Don't worry, Sting and I are sniffing out our enemy from yesterday."

"But there were three of them!" Lucy squealed.

"No, it was the same guy, think of how Jellal cloned himself," Laxus explained.

"Oh…that's troublesome," Lucy said.

"But, unlike Jellal, his power will become divided," Sting said.

"Oh! So doesn't that make it easier to beat him," Lucy said with excitement.

"No, he's a God slayer. A white God slayer," Rufus said.

Lucy's mouth flung open in shock. Laxus's eyes widened thinking of his fight of Orga during the great magic games. "This is going to be annoying, I smell a second scent with him," Laxus said.

Sting took a sniff, "Yeah, great. Look guys, I want to take Slaizer. It's only fitting the white dragon slayer beats the white god slayer."

"Who is the other person," Lucy said.

The two dragon slayers took a sniff. "I don't recognize this scent, it was never on Sabertooth," Sting replied.

Laxus, on the other hand appeared shocked at what he smelled, "It was on Fairy Tail…before we…disappeared," he took another sniff, "Udo I think…he should be weak, from what I remember. He was always an easy fight, never nominated for an S-class exam even though he was a fairy for years." Laxus was silent.

"Wasn't Udo a purple water user, like Macao's purple fire?" Lucy said trying to remember.

"Exactly…but his power feels stronger. They're close," Laxus said.

"Hey Laxus, Lucy," a voice said. He emerged from the trees, a blond fairy with black eyes and tan skin. He was wearing black flip flops, a green vest that stopped at his abs. It was left open. He had black shorts on. There was a big smile on this figure. His blond hair appeared like a mop on the top of his head (**AN: think the old Beiber cut**)

"Rufus, Sting, my old friends," the two Slaizer clones came up to Rufus and Sting.

"Back off," Sting said putting a protective arm around Lucy.

"She looks like Ashley!" a Slaizer clone said. He was wearing a red v-neck and blue jeans. His blond hair had a Mohawk. "Except she's blond," the other Slaizer clone laughed.

"There is no way I look like Ashley, I'm too hot!" Lucy said, "My beauty is one in a million," she said with a cocky smile.

"We aren't here to chat!" Sting said, with his anger building up, "we are obviously on different teams."

"Sting, don't be too hasty, I'm trying to catch up," a third Slaizer clone said.

"Tch, you're annoying! Holy slash!" Sting said. White light came from under Sting's legs and hit the three Slaizer clones.

"So eager to fight I see," the three clones merged into one.

"Lucy, stay back. Happy, Lector stay with her," Sting said, "Laxus, Rufus and I can take care of this."

"But I want to fight too!" Lucy whined.

"The Stingy-bee is right!" Laxus said.

"Keep Lucy safe," Sting told the two exceeds.

Laxus gave Udo a stern look, "Purple waves!" Udo said. Laxus jumped before the waves hit him. The waves hit a tree, and it disintegrated.

"Your magic has improved," Laxus said. Udo smiled.

"White god's blast," a circle of a swirl of black and white light emerged from between Slaizer's two hands. He hadn't aimed it for Sting though, it was aimed at Lucy. Happy grabbed her and flew her in the air before it hit her.

"Barbie should go help the lightning head before he gets hurt," Slaizer said.

"Shut up!" Sting said, "Your fight is with me, bastard! Leave Lucy out of it."

"He's right dammit!" Lucy called from the sky.

"Shut up Lucy, I don't want you to get hurt," Sting said in concern.

"Sting! Watch out!" Lucy screamed. A cross of white and black light had hit Sting in the back.

"Shit, what the fuck, Slaizer!" Sting said in anger.

"Pay attention to the fight, and let your beloved little girlfriend fight."

"Memory make: forget!" Rufus said. He smirked, "Looks like you won't be using that move anymore. It is not in your memory."

"Annoying as ever. Rufus I missed your annoying ass!" Slaizer said.

Lector flew to Sting's side. "Sting-kun is the greatest! He won't let his girlfriend fight because she's too strong for you!" Lector said.

* * *

**Oh man! Battle of the Blonds! Ouuu I like that! My next chapter title perhaps ;).**

**Stay tuned next time and we will see who will win, and if Lucy fights :P**

**I love you all to the moon and back *heart***


	22. Battle of the Blonds

**Hi all! Here is my next post and my longest chapter ever written! Just to make up for that long wait! See how much I love you guys?**

**A special thanks to my lovely beta for this story _TheCatWithTheHat_. She did an extraordinary job and made this chapter that much better! I would definitely check out her stories :)**

**Also, the main reason I took forever to update was three things. Mini writer's block here due to my nervousness of the fight, exams (sadface), and I was keeping my promise and wrote the One Piece-Fairy Tail crossover and my other story (the RoLu). I know, I know, three ongoing stories is a whole lot so...I may update less :(. Sorry! But hey, I wrote a long chapter! That makes up for it right? **

**I love you all so much for the support! Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites, and just reading it in general. A huge thanks for helping me get to over 80 followers and over 50 favorites! It is such a huge deal to me that you all are loving this story. GAHH! I am so happy! **

**I love you to the moon and back.**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

"Rufus, stay back," Sting said. He wanted to have a fair fight with the white god slayer and show Slaizer how powerful he really is. Rufus nodded. He knew how prideful Sting was.

"We have a cocky one here," Slaizer laughed. "Worry not young Rufus, your turn will come soon." Slaizer took an attack position. There was silence; both ends were waiting for the other to make the first move. There was silence. The only thing that was heard was the sounds of the birds chirping, the slight wind blowing onto the trees. The sun was shining bright but it was mostly turned into shade by all the trees.

Sting had made the first move. Jumping to Slaizer, he used his _White Dragon's Punch_. When Sting was in punching distance of Slaizer, he used a _White God's Punch_. A sphere of light covered Sting's hand while circles of black light covered his hand. Slaizer's attack was used to block Sting's punch. "My, my. Looks like little Sting Eucliffe has gotten a little stronger," Slaizer laughed.

"I could say the same about you." Sting placed his hands next to each other. "_White Dragon's Slash__!_" he yelled. He elongated his hands. A white light appeared and he sent the attack directly to Slaizer.

"_White God's Cut!" _Slaizer sent a similar ray of black light towards Sting. The two rays hit and destroyed everything around them. The grass, the trees, it is all destroyed. But no damage is done to the recipient. Slaizer rushes to Sting and gives him a punch in the gut.

"Fuck…" Sting gasped in pain. Slaizer then landed a second punch onto Sting's face. _Slaizer attacks a hell of a lot faster. Fuck…how do I take this bastard_? Sting felt forceful contact under his chin.

Before Sting had time to get back up Slaizer roared, "_Black cross!" _He stretched his hands out and a cross emerged from between them. It hit Sting's chest. _Shit! This bastard's attacks actually fucking hurt_.

"Sting!" Lucy yelled as his body hit a tree. "I know you're stronger than that! Get up!" she screamed from the air. Sting wiped off the sweat from his face. The combination of the intense heat and the battle caused more sweat to drip down his forehead. Sting sprang back into action. He was getting frustrated. _Why the fuck are Slaizer's attacks hurting__? _

He jumped into the air above Slaizer, "_White Dragon's Holy Breath__!_" Sting hollered. A powerful burst of light came from Sting's mouth and had a direct hit on Slaizer. A hole formed on the ground where Slaizer was. Slaizer stumbled up. Sting let a sadistic laugh out. _Maybe this is going to be fun._

* * *

Laxus and Udo were both panting. They had sent each other punch after punch. Kick after kick. Magical moves. It had become intense. The grass was painted red with blood. _When the fuck did Udo get so strong? "__Purple water: beam!_" Lucy heard Udo's voice say. His hands came together over his head as a purple beam of water appeared.

It hit Laxus just across the face. Laxus was frustrated that this nobody was giving him a challenge. He knew he was much more powerful than Udo. "_Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction,"_ Laxus said. A large bolt of lightning hit Udo.

"Bastard..." Udo grunted with pain, "Of course this wouldn't be easy. Did I also mention I have a new type of magic?" He smirked and stared at Happy and Lucy.

"I won't give you the opportunity to use it! _Roaring Thunder!" _He sent a lightning filled fist to Udo's face. _Why the fuck is the bastard staring at Lucy? What the fuck does he have planned? _"Lucy, get the fuck away!" Laxus called when Udo was on the ground.

"Now, now Laxus. Why are you doing that? Do you really want to take the fun away? Besides it's too—" Udo's speech was cut off with a fist to the face.

"You better fucking leave her out of this." Udo broke into laughter. _What the hell is he going to do to Lucy?_

"_Lost magic: Muscle control._" Laxus' eyes widened. _What the fuck did he have planned? _"Come here little cat."

Happy flew down to the battle field in front of Udo. The exceed's eyes widen in fear, "Lucy!" he wailed, "What's going on?"

"You see Laxus, since this magic is newer for me, I cannot control those with a lot of muscle…" Udo explained.

"H-happy…wh-what h-happened?" Lucy stammered. She could not understand what just happened.

"My body moved on its own Lucy," Happy frowned, "What's g-going o-on?" he was shaking in fear. Suddenly, his shaking stopped and his claws clenched into Lucy's skin.

"Ouch Happy that hurt!" Lucy squealed. There was pain in Happy's eyes. It looked like he was battling something. He was upset. He didn't want to hurt Lucy. _What is Udo doing to Happy? _Lucy was confused.

"You, the dragon slayer, and the memory magician have a lot of muscle in their body. You see my objective isn't the cat. I just needed him to bring the girl near. _Lost magic: Human muscle control._" Happy's claws let go of Lucy.

"What the fuck are you doing to her!?" Laxus roared out, "Leave Lucy out of this you fucker! _Lightning bullets!_" Laxus raised his voice. He aimed several spheres of lightning to Udo. They flew at high speed. But_, why the fuck is Lucy's body going to take the hits_? Lucy shrieked in pain. Laxus' eyes widened in shock, he didn't want to hurt the celestial magician._ It's too late_, he thought_, Udo already has control over her body. Fuck. _

"Ahhh!" Lucy screamed in pain, as she felt her muscles tighten, "Udo, what the hell are you doing to me?"

"Laxus, I don't think you want to hurt this young girl," Udo smirked, "her muscles are under my control. That also means I can control her mouth muscles."

"Oh fuck me Udo!" Lucy's voice screamed out.

Udo laughed, "And her stance," Lucy's body took battle position. Her legs were slightly apart, "So if I put those two together," Lucy's hands went and reached for her keys. She took a key and placed it in front of her with two hands, "I can use her magic," Udo roared into laughter.

"_Gate of the lion, I summon thee! Leo!" _Loke appeared. He saw a look in Lucy's eyes, "Loke, attack Laxus." Lucy's voice said.

"Princess…" Loke looked confused. This wasn't the S-class exams. _Why is there an immense pain in her eyes? _Loke wondered. "Are you sure?" The spirit looked at the situation, he saw Sting fighting with what appeared to be a black light user. Laxus looked beat up. He looked behind him. _Udo? But Princess said he left the guild_. Loke shook his head.

"Loke I said attack Laxus!" Lucy screamed.

"Lion do what the girl says. I can handle it," Laxus said. Loke stared back at Lucy, tears forming into her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" the lion spirit asked.

"Loke dammit! ATTACK LAXUS!" Lucy screamed on the top of her lungs. _Dammit. I didn't train enough with Sting. No matter what I do, I'm still too weak. Fuck. Loke, please leave Laxus out of this. I have to push this guy's magic away from me. Damn it. Come on. There must be something I can do._

Loke sent a Regulus punch straight into Laxus's face. Laxus couldn't fight his nakama. It was up to Lucy to stop this herself. _That fucking hurt, Loke_, Laxus thought while keeping a poker face.

* * *

Sting looked back. _Why the hell is Lucy on the battle field? _Sting jumped back. "Slaizer, why the hell is Lucy fighting Laxus?" He knew his girlfriend wouldn't hurt her nakama. "Lucy!" Sting called out. He was panting from his fight. He opened his mouth to eat the light around Slaizer and himself.

"Fool, your fight is with me. _White God's bellow_," A vortex of white and black light came out of Slaizer's mouth. Lector grabbed Sting and flew him away from the attack. "Pay attention to your fight. _White God's…_" All the light was absorbed between the Slaizer's two hands.

"_Holy…!" _Sting was ready to use his finishing blow. He clenched his fists and extended his hands forward. Light began gathering between his fingers. The area around Slaizer was completely black. His attack had gathered all the light around. All light except those from the holy nova. Sting stretched his fingers out. It was a battle of light and dark. The light around Laxus and Lucy was now completely absorbed. Sting rushed towards Slaizer and punched him with a tremendous amount of light, "_Nova!_" His voice screamed at the top of his lungs as he dragged out the word.

At that exact moment Slaizer's hands extended down, signaling something to hit. "_Black Bakudan,_" Slaizer's voice turned dark. A huge ball of black light hat hit Sting.

The grass completely disappeared. The hole had turned into a crater. All the trees were destroyed. Rufus stared at all the damage that was done. It was impossible to guess that they were in a forest when one looks at the damage. The wildlife was gone. Light slowly began to fill the area. Enough light to see Sting at the edge of the crater on the urge of falling. He also looked to see Slaizer unable to move in the crater. Lector flew to Slaizer's unconscious body, "I told you Sting-kun is the greatest! Next time take my word for it."

"R-Rufus…we-we n-need to s-stop Lucy," His voice was shaking due to lack of magic, "W-why is she a-attacking La-Laxus? I h-have to s-save her."

Sting was lost in a thought. He needed to eat light. He needed to help Lucy.

**Flashback**

_'I can even get you light. Apollo is the sun god. Sun means light right?' an ecstatic Lucy said. She was smiling at me with warm brown eyes. 'I wonder if I could give you the ability to summon Apollo.' I was laughing._

_'I doubt it's possible to give your magic to someone else,' I told her. This girl has an amazing imagination._

_'I bet I can! Or maybe if…hmm… Oh Heaven's above! Suns above, God of the Sun! Apollo!'she chanted._

_'What are you doing Lucy?' this made no sense._

_'I can talk to the gods too you know,' she said matter of factually._

_'What do you want, kid?' Apollo asked, rather annoyed._

_'I'm no kid! Gosh Apollo, I'm a healthy 18! ' She's so cute. I love how my Lucy pouts._

_'You know Zeus has taken quite a liking to you. He said that a god summoner comes once every 1000 years and was glad it was you. I on the other hand, have taken no liking. It would've been better if your little boyfriend was the summoner.' Apollo had an interesting attitude. It was like everything Lucy did bugged him._

_'Come on Apollo! Gosh, you're just like Aquarius! Always hating on me,' she frowned._

_'What do you want, brat?' Apollo rolled his eyes._

_'Well…there may be times where I won't be able to help Sting…I was wondering,' she blushed, 'well… maybe when he needs it if um…if you notice, you can just…enhance the light?'_

_'You're asking me to stalk your boyfriend and give him light,' Apollo looked the least bit amused._

_'No, don't stalk him. Just, when you're bored, you can look down on earth and…' she blushed away._

_'Yeah, yeah sure you stupid brat,' Apollo was extremely annoyed at this point._

_'Oh my gosh! Really? I love yo—' she was cut off._

_'This doesn't mean I like you. Like your celestial spirits, it's our job to take care of you. Remember Horologium? He appeared to save Wendy. We have to do the same. We have to take care of you and your friends. It is really fucking annoying, actually. Like I said, Zeus has taken a liking to you so chances are he will watch you more than the others. He's probably watching right now. And while you shower. He's probably seen you two make love. Little pervert…' Apollo said. Lucy's face turned into a bright shade of red. 'Point is, if I don't see that you need light, Zeus will so I will have to take care of you,' Apollo's eyes narrowed at me, 'You better not need saving every ten seconds or I will lose it.'_

_'The_great_Sting Eucliffe is not that weak. I highly doubt I'll ever need you,' I finally spoke. After an awkward silence I said, 'I hope Zeus doesn't use us as porn…' Sting said quietly._

_'I was joking about that bit. Zeus actually just gets this feeling that something is wrong. He looks down to see what's wrong. He doesn't actually stare at you every second of his life. He is a player, after all. That's my father for you,' Apollo smirked, 'No wonder women are so easy for me to get.' He winked._

**End Flashback.**

Sting noticed something, an excessive light appeared. The sun was in his eyes, again. Apollo. He opened his mouth to eat as much as he could. Quietly, you could hear Rufus saying, "My memory is not aware of light reappearing this quickly."

He ran to Lucy. Lucy had three spirits summoned. Taurus, Capricorn and Loke. All of which were attacking Laxus. The spirits had no choice. The spirits knew Udo was the problem. When they were on the urge of attacking Udo, he used Lucy's body as a shield. It left everyone powerless.

Sting threw a punch to Udo's face. Lucy's body blocked it. "You better fucking leave Lucy alone, bitch!" Udo laughed.

"Capricorn attack S-s-…"_No. Stop mouth. Please stop_. Lucy was bawling tears. Udo's eyes widened. He could not believe what happened. He concentrated his magic harder. "Attack Sting." Capricorn did as he was told, "On his wound!" Lucy's voice screamed.

"Mother fuck," Sting winced. Suddenly, she stopped speaking. She stopped moving. Her entire body froze. _Get the fuck out of my body! _Lucy's thoughts screamed.

_Why don't you make me, _Udo replied.

None of them were speaking but both looked pissed. Laxus and Sting wanted to attack Udo that second but were worried. They didn't want the attack to hit Lucy. Finally someone spoke, "Laxus, if you're anything like Sting, you want to be the only one to beat Udo." Laxus nodded.

_For fuck's sake, get your fucking self out of my body,_Lucy's thoughts angrily replied.

_You, my dear are far too weak to outdo __me_, Udo replied to her.

The three boys and three spirits looked confused. _What the hell is going on, _they all thought in unison.

Udo flinched. "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING BODY!" Lucy screamed. Finally. Lucy's mouth spoke. "AND DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING MAKE ME ATTACK STING AGAIN, YOU DICK!" She did not hesitate to summon a God._"Oh heavens above, help me! Storms above, God of the sky, Zeus! Create lightning._" The clouds became grey and it began to rain. The rain washed away all of Laxus's blood. Lightning had formed and went straight into the mouth of Laxus. "Close all gates." Lucy put her spirits to rest, "Laxus you better beat that body controlling fucker_."_

Laxus smirked. He realized how much magic Udo used. This was going to end ugly. "_Purple Wave!_" He aimed a wave of toxic purple water at Laxus. Happy immediately saved him from the waves, "Put me down, cat! I want to fight this brat alone!" Laxus yelled.

"Laxus, the wave almost hit you. Look!" Happy pointed at the disintegrated trees and bushes.

"Put me down bastard." Laxus was annoyed. Laxus was in front of Udo. "_Lightning Punch!_"

"_Purple Punch!"_ Their punches were at equal strength. They clashed punch after punch. Udo's speed began to slow down. Laxus landed a punch in Udo's gut. He was sent crashing to the trees.

Laxus let off a deathly aura. With every step he took, sparks of lightning would follow. He stepped closer and closer to Udo. He was using his dragon force. "If you think. You will. Get away. With what you did. To Lucy. You are sadly mistaken." Laxus spaced out his words._"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halbred!"_Laxus raised his hands in the air. Electricity formed between his palms. They took the form of a spear made of lightning. He launched the attack at Udo. "Don't ever fucking touch her again or next time, I swear, you will die."

Udo and Slaizer were left unconscious. Lucy saw the wounds on both Laxus and Sting. "I'm so sorry," her eyes welled up, "I was too weak to stop him earlier." She couldn't help but feel bad. Had she had the power she could've stopped him. Sting wrapped his arms around Lucy in attempt to comfort her.

"Lucy, it's not that you were weak. It's your body. You have a tiny body. That's why your muscles were able to be controlled," Laxus began, "But the fact that you fought him away shows how strong your will is. And your obsession with Sting," he smirked.

"He was in my head! It was so creepy. Why could he read my thoughts?" Lucy replied, slightly blushing.

"Maybe it's part of his muscle magic. It is difficult to remember anyone using that form of magic so none of us have a clear answer," Rufus replied.

"Do you guys need Phoenix?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"I'm surprised you have the magic left to summon any spirits," Sting replied.

"Lucy, sorry I didn't protect you," Happy said sadly.

Lucy wrapped her arms around the Exceed, "His magic…was too strong for us Happy."

"Lucy, don't use any more magic," the weakened Laxus said. He didn't want to say it but he used a lot more magic than expected. He could have easily fought off the spirits but ruled against it. Lucy would never forgive him if he hurt her beloved spirits. He was using his magic to make a slight lightning shield so he wasn't as affected by the attacks of the celestial spirits. He was exhausted but kept a poker face. He could feel Sting emitting minimal magic as well and realized the White Dragon Slayer took more punches than he could take.

* * *

**See! I told you I'd post the chapter soon! Also, I almost forgot to say! Rogue is being a total butt in the manga. I am mad at Rogue! He needs to unbutt himself! Ok, thanks :)**

**Oh, for those of you who are wondering why it took four people to beat Aki while it took two people to beat Slaizer and Udo. Aki is almost as strong as Izaya Tainter and they didn't have Laxus the beast strong man! But yeah, Aki is super super strong, that's why.**


	23. Jura's What!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail.**

**I'm sorry all. I didn't update in ages :(. Forgive me? Please *puppy eyes* To plea my case, I am addicted to Gossip Girl and am watching it. I finished Season one and two since I last updated this story...Yeah...addiction...DON'T JUDGE *heart heart***

**Despite the fact that this was not beta-read, I still have to give a shout out to my terrific beta: _TheCatWithTheHat_! She is awesome! **

**And here is my next chapter! I really, really hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

"You guys, I really think we need to rest, especially after that battle," Lucy said while observing Laxus and Sting. "I'll summon Phoenix, he can help heal your magic and we can just rest a bit. The last thing we want is for the enemy to catch us off guard while we have minimal magic left…" She looked at the three hoping there would be no objections.

"But, you have almost no magic left," Sting looked at her with eyes full of concern. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. The scorching heat did not help quench any thirst the mages had.

"She'll be fine," Laxus said. It was painfully obvious to notice Lucy is still insecure about her magic ability. He also noticed something about her. She is yet to use her second origin, it was amazing actually. She could summon so much, Gods and up to three spirits at once and she hasn't used her second origin. _This girl has a lot of potential_, Laxus thought.

"Sting, you need to remember she is a lot more capable than she looks," Rufus added.

Sting looked at his team then nodded. "Alright, as long as we aren't knocked out for hours," he smiled.

"_Gate of the burning bird, Phoenix! I summon thee,_" she summoned her spirit and from the smoke emerged the man dressed up in the red bird costume.

"How can I help you, beautiful?" the spirit said.

"Well, Laxus, Sting and I used a lot of magic," She sighed, "We aren't completely knocked out but can you please restore our magic and treat their wounds," She was referring to Laxus and Sting.

"Of course, beautiful," and the bird went to work. He began with Laxus, "Since you haven't completely used up your magic it will instantly be restored," A magic seal appeared on Laxus, "Your magic will be used to restore your magic. For every one energy valve of magic you have, five will be created." Laxus nodded. This bird was amazing. It would restore magic at an incredible speed. Phoenix now went to Sting and smiled. "In about one hour, all three of you will completely have your magic restored."

* * *

"Why is it so hot!?" Natsu yelled with fire coming out of his mouth when he talked. Lisanna put a comforting hand around his shoulders. She wanted him to calm down and relax.

"You know it's hot when the pinky is complaining," Gajeel said.

"He's so annoying, does he ever shut up?" Orga added.

"Natsu is just being cute!" Lisanna pouted, standing up for her boyfriend.

"Why is Izaya so rude to make us face these four, loud fuckers?" A man in a dark cloak said. His hair was silky and black and went to his shoulders. It gave off a blue tint. Under the cloak, a navy blue v-neck could be seen. He was wearing black pants. Beside him was a girl wearing a deep purple cloak. Her hair went down to her waist and was pure black. She was wearing a tight black dress that stopped at her knees.

"I have no idea Kyoske," the girl replied. She looked at the four annoyed, "And to be quite frank, their magic looks pathetic. I think you can take them," she jumped up to the trees.

"Don't make light of team C!" Natsu yelled.

"Isn't that the girl who hardly landed a hit on Aki?" the man named Kyoske said to his partner. "Chiko, why not play with her?"

The female known as Chiko rolled her eyes, "Because she might die with a touch. Kyoske, can you end this so we can take the people that Slaizer and Udo couldn't beat. You'd think that the White God slayer is stronger than the white dragon slayer. Guess not," she did not sound very pleased.

"What happened to Sting?" Orga yelled.

"So his name is Sting," Kyoske said. The fact that he was ignoring Orga, made Orga annoyed.

"Kyoske, please end this. I want to eat," Chiko said. Her voice was soft, but not a comforting soft. It felt dark.

Suddenly a sphere of flames were sent to the trees where Chiko was sitting. She punched it away, "Well, aren't you rude? You're Salamander, right?" She jumped out of the tree, "Kyoske, you can take those two," she pointed to Gajeel and Orga, "I would like to show this idiot not to mess with me," She began walking towards Natsu and Lisanna. The ground below them began to shake. She smirked, "You should learn to respect those who can use ground magic," she gave a dark eerie laugh. "_Lost Art: Ido Jimen_," the ground began to shake uncontrollably around them. The ground's movement caused frantic waves to be created in the stream next to them.

Natsu's heart race increased drastically. His eyes had flames in them. He felt the excitement rushing over him. The adrenaline rush. He was ready to fight. He smiled and said, "I'm all fired up!" He paused, "_Roar of the Fire Dragon!_" a vortex of flames came out of Natsu's mouth and was aimed at Chiko. She gracefully jumped into the air only to be met by Lisanna's tigress. Lisanna clawed Chiko's face.

Chiko's face grew serious, "That was rude, don't you think?" Lisanna jumped back down to Natsu. She began to laugh uncontrollably, "I forgot to say something. _Lost Art: Jimen trap._" Natsu and Lisanna's feet were absorbed into the ground and they were unable to move. "You all know Jura, right?"

"What about him!" Natsu yelled.

Chiko leaped in front of Natsu and slapped him across the face, "It's rude to interrupt." She began to laugh again. "Jura is my brother," She whispered to Natsu and Lisanna, "And my strength reflects it." Natsu stared at her in disbelief. Lisanna's eyes widened in fear.

"Fire Dragon's—"

Chiko emitted a deathly dark aura. Her black eyes turned red. She was hungry for death. Her eerie voice spoke again, "_Lost Art: Jimen Sink_. I told you, it's rude to interrupt!" she screamed. The ground that they were sucked in also was placed onto their mouths. Natsu and Lisanna could not move or speak. Lisanna's eyes were filled with fear while Natsu was filled with anger. It was silent for a second. The sounds of the streaming water could be heard. Chiko began to speak again, "Unlike my brother, I was born with a limitless level of magic." She stared at her enemy who were squirming to escape. All you could see was their heads. "My family said I needed my magic to be controlled. They thought if I didn't control my magic, I would die. I was sent to train. And that's where I met the Earth Dragon Slayer. Our magic perfectly complements one another. Although I am stronger than Izaya," she smiled, "He has an intelligence unlike any other. His smarts are what ultimately led me to let him be Draikote's guild master. That doesn't mean he is stronger than me. My strength is top of the guild, followed by Izaya." Her smile grew larger, "I always tell my pray this story. No one has lived to tell the tale of Jura's sister." The magic aura around her began to increase. She placed her hands on Natsu and Lisanna's head. "_Fire. Earth. Wind. Water. Hear my voice._" The ground was shaking as she spoke, "_Grounds. Jimen. Allow the magic of these two to be released. Release it to the ground. Suck the life out of th—"_

Natsu jumped out of the ground. He smirked, "You forgot something! Fire melts everything." He gave a toothy grin as Lisanna came out of the ground, "Lisanna! Stay back! This bastard has pissed me off!" Natsu yelled.

Chiko let out a sadistic laugh, "Natsu Dragoneel. I was looking forward to this fight for a long time."

* * *

"_Roar of the Water Dragon,"_ Kyoske yelled. A vortex of blue water was sent in Orga and Gajeel's direction.

"_Roar of the iron dragon!"_ Swirls of silvery iron was sent directly to the water vortex. Both clashed, doing little took his battle form but Gajeel did not want his beloved cat to get hurt. He sent a hand signal to Lily to stay back.

Kyoske smiled, "Two versus one? You might need the third one. _Water dragon's dagger!_" Two water daggers were sent to Gajeel and Orga at lightning speed. The daggers scratched the two.

"Fuck…" Gajeel grunted wiping the blood off his arms.

Orga was getting frustrated, " You really think you're stronger than us? _Lightening God's Punch!"_ Spheres of lightning covered Orga's hand. The water dragon slayer quickly covered Orga in water. The punch hit Kyoske directly in the gut. But what happened after shocked everyone. Orga felt the shock all over his body. "Shit…" he said as his sight became hazy.

"You seem to have forgotten Orga. Water can transfer electricity, like lightning," Kyoske laughed.

"I'm all fired up," Gajeel said loud enough for Natsu to hear.

"That's my line!" Natsu yelled, even though he should be paying attention to his own fight.

* * *

**Did you LIIIKE IT? I hope you Did! I promise, I'll update around twice to three times a week. My writer's block is finally gone!**


	24. Risky Business

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Here is the next chapter! I really hope you all enjoy it! I will be so honest, it was kind of hard to write this one. Fight scenes *shivers* BUT! It's done! I really really really hope you all enjoy it and I was SOOOO happy I finished this chapter!**

**A huge special thanks to my fabulous beta, _TheCatWithTheHat_! She helps make this story the best it can be and I really appreciate her help! She is awesome! **

**Thanks everyone for following, favoriting, reading and reviewing this story! It means so much to me that all of you are enjoying it! And now here's the battle! _ENJOY!_ *heart heart***

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

_"I'm all fired up," Gajeel said loud enough for Natsu to hear._

_"That's my line!" Natsu yelled, even though he should be paying attention to his own fight._

Natsu jumped in the air sending a punch to Chiko. As he got closer to her, she sank to the ground and instantly shot back up. "What the hell?!" Natsu yelled in anger earning him an evil laugh from Chiko. Flames were sent everywhere! The trees, the ground, the grass. They burned everything except Chiko.

"_Roar of the Fire Dragon!" _Natsu yelled. Flames came whirling out of his mouth. They were aimed directly at Chiko. The ground instantly shot up, creating a platform for Chiko. The vortex of flames broke through the ground platform. Chiko gracefully jumped down.

She laughed again. "Give me your best shot!" she challenged. Natsu rushed to her in anger. Flames came from his first to punch her. She did not move. She was waiting for more. Natsu's elbow turned into flames. It hit her side. Natsu's feet turned into flames. He aimed her kick at the face but she grabbed it with one hand, leaving Natsu hanging. The flames disappeared from his feet. "This is the great Salamander? This is pathetic," she said, still dangling Natsu, "I expected so much more, but—"

"_Fire dragon's crushing flame!" _he yelled. His hands were lit ablaze. He then attacked her legs, clawing at them leaving claw-like burn marks.

"AHH!" She screamed, throwing his body away. "I was just playing with you but, let's get serious. Why don't we? _Lost Art: Jimen quake!_" The ground began shaking insanely. Natsu felt himself becoming sick from the motion. Despite this he tried to keep his balance. The ground began to break into pieces. The earthquake's intensity increased. This caused Natsu to fall on his back. The rocks were breaking under his body. The intensity of the movement brought pain on his back. There was certainty that he was getting bruises. Natsu let out a scream of pain.

"_Lost Art: Jimen Lock!" _Chiko said, with her palms facing Natsu. The ground had locked Natsu's body in the ground. "I thought the great Salamander was much stronger than this. My real question is why aren't you using Dragon force? Perhaps I should give you motivation?"

Her eyes became focused on Lisanna. She smiled sadistically. "_Lost Art: Jimen hold!_" The ground rose where Lisanna was, coating her entire body except her face. "You have ten minutes, Natsu Dragneel. If you defeat me, then she will be free. If you fail to then it will blow up with her inside."

"Why does this always happen to me," Lisanna said remembering the time Mirajane had to defeat Azuma. Not that it bothered her much. Actually, she didn't mind at all. She liked the fact that she didn't have to use up her magic and could play the damsel in distress. Besides, by the end of the fight she was vital. She knew Natsu would save her and then she could save him.

"Natsu! Save me!" she yelled playing her role. By the end of the fight when she's the only one left unwounded, she can become the hero and get so much recognition for saving everyone with her unicorn blood.

* * *

Gajeel and Orga decided to fight Kyoske together. It would make the fight much faster. The entire area was muddy from all the water. There were some burnt leaves from the lightning. There were bruises on Kyoske from the iron. It was difficult for Orga because every time he attacked Kyoske, he would feel the shock.

"_Roar of the Iron Dragon!" _Gajeel screamed as a vortex of metallic silver came from his mouth, directly hitting Kyoske. Gajeel jumped back as Orga used a _God Slayer's Lightning Punch_. Orbs of black thunder surrounded his hands as he punched Kyoske. Since he was wet, he felt a shock due to the transfer of electricity. Orga cursed under his breath in pain. Although his attacks caused more damage to Kyoske, Orga couldn't risk hitting him at full power. It was far too risky. If he attacks at full power it could very possibly kill him. Instead he held back.

"_Iron Dragon's sword!" _Gajeel's loud voice yelled. It could be heard from miles. Gajeel's left arm became a sword with spikes from it. The spikes acted like a saw, having the ability to cut anything. Including Kyoske's head.

"_Water dragon's lock." _Kyoske said monotonously. He extended his arms. Between his palms, a large ball of water formed. Kyoske stared at Gajeel's sword and the water surrounded it. Kyoske smirked.

"What the fuck is going on!" Gajeel yelled in frustration. He tried to cut the water. His hand kept moving viciously in the water. Nothing happened. His hand was still trapped in the water.

"_Waves,_" Kyoske said staring at Orga. Huge waves of water were sent to Orga. He noticed Orga was about to attack him. Instead he submerged Orga in water. The contact of the lightning with the submerged Orga caused his entire body to be electrocuted.

Kyoske smirked, "Your iron seems to be rusting. Is this the iron dragon? What a letdown!" he sneered. Gajeel became enraged. His iron had rusty flakes forming. When he tried to make his hand normal, it would not change back. "The lock prevents you from using any kind of magic when submerged."

"Fucker! You think you can win? This is just getting started," Gajeel said confidently. He and Orga had a plan from the start. They knew the lightning would be transferred in the water. It created more lightning. Lightning for Orga to eat!

"You think I was fighting at full strength? Don't make me laugh!" Kyoske said. He released a deathly aura. It showed that there was no safety. No, it showed someone was going to end. His entire body turned into water. His water droplets were sent everywhere. In the air, as a gas. In the ground. In the stream. As their sweat. Kyoske was everywhere. When Natsu's destructive flames were sent towards Gajeel and Orga's battle, the water would only evaporate. It did not destroy Kyoske. It only put him in the air.

His presence was everywhere and there was no way stopping it. "_Water Dragon's Sasu!_" His voice much louder than normal. Just then Gajeel and Orga felt pinches all over their body. They got more painful with each one. The pinches began to sting. Their arms turned red. Then purple. Then black.

The water droplets began to merge into one as Kyoske. "Enjoy the sting. I hope you can use your body after. Your arms, legs, entire body. You have been poisoned!" He laughed evilly. At this point the Iron Dragon Slayer and Lightning God Slayer knew their time was close to ending.

"Gajeel…" Orga's voice said weakly, "There is one last chance…" Though he did not have the physical power, he did have the magic. "It might just kill us…but…we need to end this…before…" Orga's voice grew quiet. He could not bring himself to say it but he didn't want Minerva to get hurt. _Anyone but her_, he thought.

"Chiko! Hurry up and finish this," Kyoske said. Natsu was bleeding all over. Where his body wasn't bleeding it was bruised. Natsu felt his magic draining but he had to win. The clock read two minutes. His legs were completely impaired. He could not use them. He couldn't move. The amount of damage she had done to him was unbearable for Natsu. The ground was red with Natsu's blood. His arms could hardly move and he was certain that he broke a few ribs.

_"Lost Art: Jimen Cuddle!" _Chiko laughed. The ground wrapped itself around Natsu's body like a blanked. Hugged him tight. Made it impossible for him to move. Too tight. It was suffocating. Then it shattered. Natsu screamed out in pain. He couldn't take much more. He tried to force himself up.

Natsu felt the life inside him draining away. He knew there wasn't much left. He had no life left. _But I have to win. For Lisanna. If anything happens to her I won't forgive myself. Lee-lee._Natsu's eyes filled with tears_, I have to save her. And…I can't die yet. I have…to fix my friendship with Luce. More importantly, I can't let these two—TWO! He defeated Orga and Gajeel? No! They can't hurt anyone else! No! I have to save Lisanna. I have to stop them from getting to Lucy._

Natsu struggled to stand. "Still want to play?" Chiko giggled, "Right, you have a minute and a half!" the slightly bruised Chiko reminded him. The entire area was wet from Kyoske's battle. "When we finish with you we can beat Sting. And Rufus. Laxus. And even Lucy," her voice hissed. "Titania…that should be fun. Then we can…"

"I'll go for a swim," Kyoske said pointing to the stream.

Natsu found some sort of new found power in him. He was able to stand perfectly. _Luce! No!_ Natsu was angry. He had no control over himself at this point. No. No more of his family could become hurt. This was his fight. He screamed in anger. He let his fury take over him. His inner dragon. The clock read 45 seconds.

Natsu felt his inner dragon take over his body. His eyes were not warm. They said death. He was going to kill this lady. Golden flames ignited his entire body. The flames took the form of a dragon. Scales formed around his body. His inner dragon took over. "_Crimson Lotus!" _He yelled as he charged to Chiko.

"_Lost Art!_" Chiko was ready to take her finishing blow. Her arms shot to the air. The ground began to rise. It became bigger and bigger. It formed a sphere. The color was black. The sphere was huge. Layers and layers of the ground went up to the ball.

"_Phoenix Blade!" _Natsu hit her with an uppercut of flames. Her eyes shut tightly in pain. It was clear to see that Natsu had done major damage.

"_Grounds of pain!" _Chiko's hands descended sending the sphere directly to Natsu. Natsu's body was faster than Chiko's attack. He rushed to her and headbutted her in the stomach. Chiko coughed out blood before falling to the ground. Similar to Chiko, Natsu fell. The clock read 10 seconds. The ground that trapped Lisanna descended to its proper place.

"Natsu!" she yelled as she ran to him. She shook his body frantically. Her eyes filled with tears. "Natsu…" her voice softened, "A-are you ok?" He did not respond. He was barely breathing. "_Take over: Unicorn." _Lisanna had to save Natsu. There was still one more enemy they had to beat.

With everyone down, she knew she had to…after she helped her comrades. She used her horn to cut a wound in her body, on her front right leg. She poured the unicorn blood all over Natsu's body. If his wounds were healed, he could live. He'd need time for his magic to come back but he'd live.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Gajeel…" Orga's voice said weakly, "There is one last chance…" Though he did not have the physical power, he did have the magic. "It might just kill us…but…we need to end this…before…" Orga's voice grew quiet. He could not bring himself to say it but he didn't want Minerva to get hurt._ Anyone but her_, he thought._

_"W-what's the plan…" Gajeel barely managed to ask._

_"Well…lightning becomes stronger when it hits a lightning rod. This…is because lightning from everywhere is attracted to the rod. It can make my attack hundreds of times stronger. But, it'll hit you…so… we need Kyoske…in the water. But…the attack will travel to us both…and it…" Orga forced himself to talk "could kill us."_

_Gajeel's eyes widened. "Especially in the state we are in," Orga continued. "This is the only way we can win." The two were out matched. This enemy was not the enemy for a lightning or iron magic user. Both of them knew that. They had to win the fight._

_"Are you crazy?" Gajeel's voice rose. There was no way he would sacrifice his life. There was still a chance he'd live._

_"It's the only way. Chances are we won't even life. Our bodies are filled with poison. Gajeel we have to…" Orga paused, "To protect our loved ones. If we don't stop them here, they may get to Raincot City, or even Magnolia. They could hurt our loved ones."_

_Gajeel sat there in silence. His mind wandered to Magnolia and his loved one. Someone he would protect no matter what he did. But…he wanted to come back to her alive. Not dead. He valued her far more than he ever played off. But…he didn't want to leave Levy alone._

_"Gajeel…are you in?" Orga's shaky voice asked. He felt the poison spreading. More and more of his skin was turning black. _

_"Fine…I'll do it," Gajeel finally agreed. _Only for Levy, _he thought. _

**End Flashback**

* * *

"It…it's now or…never," Gajeel's voice said. Orga and him went to the water, struggling to stay up. "_Iron Rod…_" Gajeel barely managed to say. He raised both his hands. Two tall rods of iron shot up to the sky. The two rods joined to become one.

"Still not done?" Kyoske laughed. Neither responded, "Well then…"

"_Iron Dragon's Club!" _Gajeel turned his two feet into iron. The clubs stretched to hit Kyoske in the face. At this exact moment, Orga had to use his strongest attack. Orga placed his hands in front of himself. His palms were hardly apart. Between his palms tiny sparks of black lightning formed.

"_Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!" _Orga used every ounce of strength to yell. The lightning grew larger and larger and was fired. Instead of aiming it at Kyoske, he aimed his attack at the metal rod. The lightning travelled down Gajeel's lightning rod to his feet. His feet that were planted on the ground in the water. The water where Kyoske's entire body was submerged. The lightning managed to electrocute everyone who was in the water. It sent shockwaves up and down their body. They were fried, unable to move. The life was completely sucked out of them.

* * *

**A side note, I'm not sure if lightning rods intensify the strength of lightning. That is not a scientific theory so please don't comment on that! I had to give them the...semi-win...**

**OMG! *Warning Fairy Tail Manga Spoilers* YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! My beloved Sting is not an evil meanie killer. He is sweet, a cutie, and mine! RAWR! Or Lucy's. And I'm super excited for Cobra! YAY! I can't wait to read more! Go Hiro Mashima! YAYAYAYAYAY! And Wendy vs. Dragon? :O GO WENDY! GAHH! I'm just so excited I cannot contain myself. I love present time Rogue but hate Future Rogue! Ok! I'm done fangirling! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	25. Wendy's Surprise

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is the incredible work of Hiro Mashima, not me.**

**I know, I know. It took me long enough with this chapter. Originally I had planned to write a really long fight chapter, but I got lazy...**

**A huge and special thanks to my awesome beta, _TheCatWithTheHat_! Her help makes this story awesomeness! **

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I love you all to the moon and back! Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! Speaking of! OMG thanks so much for getting me to over 100 reviews, over 100 follows and over 70 favorites! I am so happy to know that so many people enjoy this story! Much much much love!**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

_"There is also Ashley. She is a perky individual and her magic is similar to that of Erza. She is a reequip magician, but she does not reequip weaponry. She reequips animals. It is weird to explain but she will keep any beast under her magic and store it until she is ready to use it. The reason she has become so strong is because the rumors say that she has found a dragon, though they have not been confirmed. The other thing about Ashley that we need to be wary about is her ability to manipulate anything around her. She can control people and items like puppets."_

Rogue's description of the Ashley played over and over in both his and Gray's head. _If she has a dragon, then the only one who could beat her is Rogue and Wendy,_ Gray thought_. How do we beat an enemy who can control either us or the dragon?_ Gray shook his head, trying to push the thoughts away. He wasn't going to think about losing to the enemy; they had to win and even if Aki was a strong opponent, they beat him. They, being four people.

The new team A did have the strongest female mages, two dragon slayers and the strongest ice magician in Fiore. The question was, were they strong enough to take any enemy that could come, even potentially a dragon? Gray was not too sure, considering how difficult the battle against Aki was. What was worse was that Ashley could control people as well.

"Gray! Keep up," Erza yelled. They were walking through a forest towards the mountains. That is where team A was assigned to move and they did as told.

When Minerva declared team A was heading towards the mountains, Rogue knew exactly why: Ashley loved mountains. The last thing Minerva wanted was for Sting to have to fight Ashley, so she took on the job. They headed up the mountain, and Rogue knew exactly who to expect on top: Ashley.

There was a lot of emotional ties when it came to Ashley. She was Sting's first love; she was like Minerva's little sister; she was Orga's singing buddy; she was Rufus's memory tester; and she was Rogue's best friend growing up. Rogue knew that if anyone of Sabertooth could bring themselves to fight her, it was him.

As Minerva walked ahead of the group, she remembered something Ashley told her. '_Mini-chan! When I get married to Sting, you better be my maid of honor!'_ Minerva knew they were too young to think about such thoughts but she couldn't believe Ashley was willing to betray Sabertooth.

Since Ashley and Izaya left the guild, Sabertooth became power hungry. Jiemma kept himself unattached to those in the guild, and didn't allow weaklings to remain with them. He grew quite attached to Ashley and Izaya, so he couldn't really stand the thought of losing anyone else he cared about. Minerva tried her best to do the same: to become indifferent to those in the guild.

* * *

A thin girl skipped around the mountains. She loved the mountain top. It had a lovely breeze and gave a beautiful view of the entire forest. Her long purple hair blew in the direction of the wind and she smiled. She heard the sound of someone stepping on a few sticks and turned back. Her hands were ready to use her magic if the enemy came.

She erupted into a gentle laugh when she saw what it was. An adorable rabbit. She jogged up to it and the ears kept moving from left to right. She laughed even harder as her magic played with the rabbit's ears. She folded them into bows and knots and made them stick up, then down. She eventually got bored and let it walk off.

She moved her silky hair out of her face as her dark purple eyes stared off into space. Her tight, bright red dress made it impossible to miss her. She knew the enemy was heading towards the mountains, as Izaya told her. She was also told not to move, not that Ashley was any good at following orders.

This time she did listen. She knew that she had to listen, since she was facing five enemies. One of which was a child. The girl closed her eyes and let her senses become one with nature. If she was going to win, she had to be on her A-game. Chances are that she was going to use all her magic.

_' Ashley, I want you to fight Mini-chan, Rogue, Titania, Gray and Wendy. The plan is simple. You summon your dragon for Wendy and Rogue to fight. You use your manipulation magic and make Titania fight Gray. I want you to personally destroy Mini!_,' she remembered one of the trees told her. That was how Izaya sent messages.

She sighed deeply, trying to clear her head. She let her body absorb all the magic that was around. She needed it if she was going to win the fight. She opened all doors to her deepest depths of magic. As she took deep breaths in and out, she felt the movement within the forest, she felt the trees get smaller and smaller as one travelled up the mountain. Through this technique, she was able to count all the trees in the area: 1892. The five magicians travelling up the mountain were also sensed.

When Ashley felt herself about 50% ready for battle she opened her eyes. They went from the dark purple to a fuchsia color. She knew the enemy was close; about three quarters up the mountain. Ashley let her entire body absorb the magic that was being emitted off the nature. She let it soak into her veins. Ashley was ready to fight. She was going to fight her best friends growing up, and there was no way she was going to lose. She kept taking deep breaths in and out, allowing more and more magic to be absorbed into her. When Ashley's body was leaking from magic energy, her eyes turned hot pink. This indicated that she was ready for battle. Her eye colors represent the amount of magic she had, the brighter they became, the stronger she felt. She felt five figures walk to the mountain top behind her.

She was slightly levitating when she turned around, "Mini-chan," she smiled, "I have waited all too long for this fight."

"Ashley," Minerva stared at her with cold eyes. She remembered her childhood nickname. The memories of her teen years flashed in her head. She remembered how close she was to Ashley. She remembered how they told each other everything, promising to be each other's maid of honor.

Rogue's piercing red eyes stared at Ashley. "Don't worry, I didn't forget you Roggy!" her smile became wider. Her high pitched voice slightly echoed when she spoke. She made sure not to lose concentration. If she did, she would be toast. After Rogue gave a simple nod, Ashley spoke again, "I have a pleasant surprise for you," she giggled, "I know you'll love it!"

"I already know what you have up your sleeves. Actually, there is no way you will win. It doesn't seem sensible for you to have to fight five of us," Rogue said in a stoic manner.

Ashley smirked, "_Summon Magic: Sky Dragon Grandeeney!"_Ashley yelled. The dragon let out a roar that echoed from the top of the mountain. Erza's eyes widened when Ashley summoned the dragon: but not just any dragon, but Wendy's foster parent. Wendy's eyes welled up when she saw her mother. She couldn't believe that her mother was alive. Wendy spent years looking for Grandeeney and here she was, trapped in an evil magician's magic. Her body yearned to hug her mother.

Wendy was about to run up to it but was stopped by Rogue. "No..." He said, "She's under her control. She could hurt you..."

"No!" Wendy screamed, "Grandeeney loves humans! She won't hurt us!" The tears began to fall down her cheek. She couldn't control it. She knew Rogue was right but refused to believe it. How could Wendy be asked to fight her own mother? Grandeeney taught her everything she knew about life. She learned how to care for others. She learned never to turn her back on her friends. She learned to forgive. Grandeeney was the reason Wendy was who she was.

Ashley roared into laughter and stared at the dragon as it charged to Wendy, attacking her. "Of course she will hurt you!" Sadness filled the little sky dragon slayer. Even though she knew that Grandeeney was under control, but how could she fight her own mother. She was hoping that the sky dragon would snap out of it.

"She's my mom! I can't hurt her!" Wendy screamed between sobs.

"Wendy, we have to fight it," Rogue stated while placing a hand on her head, smoothening out her hair. He saw the fear in the little girl's eyes but they knew it was the only way to stop Ashley and her guild. Only Rogue and Wendy had the magic to defeat the dragon. She stared at the large dragon hoping that there was another way.

Ashley stared at Gray as she carried out Izaya's plan, "_Manipulation Magic: Ice Magician Gray Fullbuster,_" she said in her high pitched voice.

Gray felt his muscles stiffen. He began to walk towards Erza, nearing attack. "_Ice Make: Lance!"_ Gray yelled as his attack hit Erza.

"Mini-chan! It looks like it's just me and you!" The petite purple haired magician squealed. Minerva's eyes darted at Ashley as she took attack position. Minerva was ready to show everyone that she let go of her emotions. She wanted to show everyone that her prior ties didn't mean a thing to her. Most importantly Minerva wanted to display her power.

* * *

Lisanna, who was still in unicorn form, ran towards Orga and Gajeel. By this time, almost all their entire bodies were turned black, showing that the majority of their bodies were poisoned. She gasped at the sight, in complete shock at the damage that was one. She took her horn and deepened the cut that she had, pouring her blood all over their bodies.

Natsu weakly stared at their unconscious bodies, as he noticed that their skin did not change color. The poison was still in them, the only change that was made was that their wounds healed.

"What do I do?" Lisanna asked helplessly hoping to strike Natsu's pity. She knew exactly what she had to do, but she was just taking her time. Lisanna did not consider the amount of time the two had, so instead of taking care of them, she tried to act helpless.

"L-lisanna...Do s-something," Natsu said between deep breaths. He hadn't the energy to walk beside her and comfort her. Instead he stared from a far as Lisanna appeared to be thinking about something.

After pacing around them for a good eight minutes, Lisanna finally decided she would help them. With her horn, she refreshed her wound, causing it to bleed again. She then made a cut on Gajeel's wrist, where his major veins were found. She poured her blood into the vein as it travels through the blood fastest this way. When the blood poured on his wounds, his vein and wrist were completely healed at the touch of her unicorn blood. She also opened his mouth and poured her blood into his mouth so it could heal his internal organs.

She repeated the same process with Orga. Within minutes, Gajeel and Orga's skin fixed its color and they were conscious. The two were still lying in the water, unable to move. "Thanks tiger," Gajeel said weakly. Orga opened his eyes and gave the girl a nod of approval as he felt his pain disappear.

Lisanna smiled at the attention, "No problem Gajeel. I'm just glad you two are ok."

* * *

**Did you really think I could kill Gajeel off? He is my favorite character after all ;)**


	26. Dragon's Tale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**So I came from work all tired and stuff and decided to post this chapter for you! And trust me when I say I'm tired. And grumpy (someone tried to steal from the store). And sad (my favorite hockey team is out of the playoffs). But I still love you all! And I decided, just because I am all negative (not really, I am actually a super happy person) doesn't mean I should punish you and not post this chapter. So here it is!**

**A huge special thanks to my awesome, lovely beta_, The__CatWithTheHat_, for being totally awesome and helping me! She helps me make this chapter the bestest it can be!**

**Thank you so much for following, reviewing, reading and favoriting! It means the world to me**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

Wendy is shivering, not at the sight of a dragon, but at the sight of _her _dragon. Her mother. The one who taught her everything. Fate decided to play a cruel little game with Wendy, making her decide who she should fight.

Rogue noticed that she didn't know what to do. He knew it was hard. He understood why Wendy didn't want to fight Grandeeney. It was the exact same reason he didn't want to kill his parent. "You don't have to fight," he told her.

When Wendy nodded, the dragon let out another high pitched shriek. Rogue took his battle stance and stared at the dragon with his cold, red eyes. "_Shadow Dragon's Slash!_" Rogue yelled. Shadows covered up his arms and he swiftly sped up and punched the dragon. It showed barely any affect on the dragon. She hardly flinched.

The dragon clawed Rogue away from her, sending him flying. He struggled to get back up. When he was up he decided to give a long range attack this time. "_Roar of the Shadow Dragon!"_he screamed. Bursts of shadows escaped his mouth and directly hit Grandeeney. Wendy couldn't bare to look at her mother fighting. Instead, she stared at the scenery from the mountain tops: a fire emerging from area, which was definitely Natsu; from another area, rays of light and lighening could be seen, she knew it was Sting and Laxus. Even though Wendy wasn't looking at the fight, she could still hear it.

This time the dragon screamed a scream that both Rogue and Wendy could understand. The words that escaped her mouth were shocking, "Wendy, my child, show me your strength!" she growled. Rogue stared at it in wide eyed horror. "With the help of the shadow dragon," Grandeeney continued. Tears filled her eyes when her mother told her to fight. There was no way Wendy could hurt her mother.

The dragon stared at the little sky dragon slayer in frustration. She knew Wendy was raised to be kind, but this was not what she expected. All the dragon could hope for is that Wendy remembered her teachings. She wanted to be freed by Wendy.

* * *

"_Ice Make: Hammer!"_The controlled Gray yelled. A large hammer floated above Erza, then dropped down on her. She screamed in pain, refusing to hurt her nakama. This was cruel.

Little did Erza know that Gray's soul was lost. It was just his body that moved from left to right and attacked her. She didn't know that her friend, Gray Fullbuster, was not found in the body. His mind was shut off and he was turned into a killing machine. His only goal was to kill Erza. After, only after that happened would he return. He would return to realize he killed his friend.

It was either that or destroy Ashley. The reality was that there was a lot of importance Minerva's fight. She had to beat Ashley, so that all her magic would fade.

Erza stared at Gray, trying to figure out a way to make her friend return. There was a harsh look in his eyes that she had never seen. He looked different. Not his face, but his actions.

"_Ice Make: Lance!" _Gray attacked her once again. His arms extended forward, and he created many lances. They all shot at Erza, creating cuts all over her body. She cursed under her breath as she reequiped into her Adamantine Armor. Bright blue and navy blue armor formed on her body. It covered her entire body except for her face. Erza wasn't intending on fighting Gray, so she decided to be on the defense. When he was out of magic, Erza would help defeat Ashley.

* * *

Minerva glared at Ashley, staring at her bright, pink eyes. Ashley's eyes always indicated how much strength she had.

Ashley swiftly jumped in the air, with a large smile on her face. "_Summon Magic: Deathstalkers!" _she confidently said. Instantly, hundreds of poisonous scorpions were seen on the ground, surrounding Minerva. She leaped into the air, her hands facing the scorpions. A huge sphere of colors appeared, sucking the scorpions in. They disappeared, nowhere to be found.

"Mini-chan," Ashley laughed, "You forgot one!" Ashley smiled as Minerva noticed the scorpion on her leg. Minerva kicked it off her and quickly sucked it an orb, before it can sting her. Minerva teleported herself in front of her purple haired opponent and threw a powerful punch in her face.

"Ashley, you really think you're stronger than me?" she laughed. "You really think you can beat me? Do not underestimate Sabertooth!" she screamed. Both confidence and anger filled Minerva. Her face grew serious. She was not going to hold back.

"Oh, I never did," Ashley snorted. "_Summon Magic: Sabertooth," _she calmly said. A large tiger figure appeared in front of Minerva. It had two large fangs and rushed to Minerva. This caused Minerva to try and send the tiger into another space continuum. Shock came upon her face when she saw that the tiger was still present. It clawed Minerva's face and sent her back. Minerva let out a scream of pain.

"You see, the Sabertooth is too large and," she paused, " since this is the last one in its existence, it has already gone through any power imaginable. _And_," she smiled, "Maybe I intend on protecting it. Maybe, I manipulated a simple shrub to take the place of the animal when you tried to send it away," she laughed.

Minerva stared in wide eyed horror. How exactly was she supposed to beat someone who could manipulate her surroundings?

* * *

Rogue turned his body into a shadow, swiftly attacking the dragon from all corners, left, right and center. It was starting to take a toll on the dragon. Eventually, Grandeeney decided to control the air around the shadow dragon slayer.

Whenever he would approach her, all the breathable would disappear. The oxygen levels lowered drastically, and made him pant heavily. He jumped away from the dragon, noticing that all her wounds were healing. He stared at her in frustration. He felt his magic draining, while the dragon would heal herself at every attack. How was he supposed to win?

"_Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash!"_He yelled, turning his entire body into a shadow. He wrapped himself around the dragon and despite the reduced oxygen, he continued with his assault. The attacked her with floods of shadows coming from his hands. The dragon screamed in pain. Rogue quickly jumped back.

"_Shadow control,"_He said in a rather cold tone. He controlled the dragon's movements, preventing her from healing herself. "Wendy, now is your chance," he said in a stoic manner, trying to maintain his control over the dragon.

The little sky dragon slayer stared at her mother, who growled once again. The growl reminded Wendy of something she was told as a child._Never stop yourself from caring for your friends. When they are in danger, you protect them. At all costs, my child. Sometimes you will be forced against someone you care about. And sometimes the person changes. Wendy, you cannot let your prior feelings affect your future. I know my words may not make sense to you right now, but when you grow up, it will make a lot more sense_. Grandeeney had told her that.

She stared at her mother once more. Grandeeney had pain in her eyes. The dragon was upset that she was forced to hurt another human, yet again. But what pained her most, was the fact that she had to fight her own daughter. The most important human for her was her opponent. If Grandeeney was to be killed by anyone, it would have to be Wendy. If anyone was to free her from the evil witch's control, it would be Wendy. If only Wendy had it in her to harm her mother.

Rogue was panting from the amount of magic and energy he was forcing into the battle. The dragon screamed, extending her wings, and broke free from Rogue's control. She closed her wings, squeezing Rogue in the process. Between her wings, she created whirlwinds of air, to severely wound Rogue. His screams were muffled out by the sheer clatter of the winds. Only a dragon slayer could hear it, and Wendy was no exception, hearing the pain Rogue was in.

When Grandeeney's wings went back to her side, Rogue collapsed down to the ground. Wounds were all over his body. Wendy rushed to him, attempting to heal his wounds as quickly as possible.

Before she cast her magic to heal him, Rogue spoke. "Wendy…" he could barely be heard, "don't waste your magic…" he managed to say, "Fight…" he encouraged her before passing out.

The the cool windy air was blowing furiously, as anger built up inside Wendy. She was angry that she couldn't help Rogue, had she fought with him from the start, they could've won. They could've stopped the dragon and helped Minerva destroy Ashley. Wendy channelled all her anger and sadness into her magic. She emitted a white aura. Powers that was never seen was being emitted from her. Everything around her was destroyed by the strength she emitted. Her eyes became cold. Wendy, for the first time, let her emotions get the better of her. Her rage and anger filled the entire area. She was angry that she had to fight her mom. She was angry at the cruelty Ashley had in her. She was angry that her mother was forced to hurt humans.

Grandeeney growled, "Save me, my child. Let my spirit run free." The dragon charged to the little dragon slayer. Wendy manipulated the air under her to allow herself to float above the attack. She shifted her hands, while the wind moved in the direction of her hands. The air turned into a whirlwind, hitting the dragon. Grandeeney kept a hard face, trying to ignore the pain from the attack.

The dragon opened her mouth, releasing the roar of the sky dragon. A vortex of white air moved towards Wendy. Instead of dodging it, Wendy opened her mouth, eating the air. She increased her energy filling every depth of her body with magic. The magic energy was leaking out of her pores. She made her way down to the ground, still slightly levitating. The young dragon slayer was using her dragon force.

At this time, Grandeeney healed her wounds, readying herself to attack once again. She threw her wings in the sky. Circles of air followed. They increased their speed, becoming faster and faster. Grandeeney created a deathly tornado. She stared at the tornado; it had the obvious intent to kill. Grandeeney forwarded her wings towards Wendy.

The petite dragon slayer let herself become absorbed into the attack. When absorbed into the attack, she screamed in pain. She felt her body getting cuts and wounds all over. The pain was exhilarating. Then, Wendy performed healing magic in the tornado, letting her healing powers become one with it. Once her wounds were healed, she manipulated the sky around the tornado so that it could move towards Rogue. As the tornado slowed down, both her and Rogue were fully healed and ready to fight.

"Rogue-kun, are you ok?" Wendy asked him.

"Much better," the now fully conscious Rogue replied.

"Enough to use your strongest attack? If we're going to win, we have to hit her with our best move. Otherwise she will heal," Wendy told him. Rogue nodded.

Wendy forwarded her arms to point at Rogue. "_Power of the stout arms that tear heaven…ARMS!"_She chanted. Rogue felt an immense amount of magic power being released from his arms. He stared them as they leaked the color of all shadow magic.

Grandeeney smiled at Wendy, seeing how strong she became, seeing how determined she was. She was proud to call Wendy her daughter.

Wendy built all her magic energy and channeled it towards her arms. Wendy stands, her legs wide apart._"Shattering Light: Sky Drill!"_she yelled. She spread her arms and formed a wind barrier around Rogue, Grandeeney and herself. She moves her arms back.

Rogue crossed his arms in front of him. "_Shadow Dragon's Beam!"_he called out. From between his cross, spheres of shadow built upon each other, over and over. It became bigger and bigger. It then took the form of a beam.

A ray of gusting whirlwind was aimed directly at Grandeeney. Rogue's attack perfectly combined with ray, creating a vortex of both winds and shadow. They performed a unison raid. The attack raced towards the dragon, attacking her directly in the stomach. It sent the large dragon flying back, roaring in pain.

Wendy felt tears forming in her eyes, as the life of her mother began to fade. Grandeeney was unable to heal herself this time due to the amount of damage that was done. Wendy slowly walked towards her mother, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Wendy…" she kindly said, "Don't cry. You have freed me, my child…" the dragon coughed out blood, "Trust me when I say I will be in a better place now…" she quietly said. She stared at her daughter, "Wendy, I no longer have to hurt humans…" she continued to speak. "Promise me Wendy, you will always protect the greater good of humans…no matter who stands in the way…"

"Ha-Hai," Wendy managed t cough out between sobs. Hearing that, Grandeeney closed her eyes, letting her life fade away. Wendy screamed in pain, allowing the sadness fill her. Her mother was now gone.

Rogue came behind her, placing a brotherly hand on her shoulders, "It'll be ok, Wendy. You aren't alone," he told her. "You still have Fairy Tail."

Wendy looked up at the shadow dragon slayer, shocked. She could not believe it. He was right. "You still have your friends. And…" Rogue looked at her, "I don't know if you know this. But, Skiadrum and Grandeeney were married," he smiled at her, "So that means you're like a sister. Seeing as our parents were married. I'll be your family."

Wendy stared at him to be met with warmth in his eyes. He wiped her tears away. She managed to smile, knowing that she wasn't entirely alone.

* * *

**Fights! Fights! Fights! I miss the romance. The StiCy! Don't worry. Since I miss it so much maybe (key word) I shall add a moment next chapter! I hope you liiiiiiiiiiiked this chapter (Imagine Happy Rolling his tongue). Thanks a lot for reading! I love you all!**

**MWAH *blows kisses* Someone Catch a kiss!  
Huh, no one? Ok *frowns and walks away***


	27. Meanwhile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**You probably all hate me for taking _forever_ with this update. To plea my case, I was struggling with ideas on the Minerva vs. Ashley and Erza vs. Gray fight. So then, a few days ago I came up with this chapter and I was like OMG! PERFECT! I actually have this entire fight imagined in my head :) **

**This chapter was not beta read by my lovely beta, _TheCatWithTheHat_, but I still adore her help!**

**So I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Spoiler Alert on Fairy Tail Manga: Firstly, I was looking forward to Laxus kicking Dragon ass but, lol, Natsu would eat the dragon! He would...LOL. Also, OMG I WANNA SEE WENDY GO USE DRAGON FORCE! PLEASE HIRO MASHIMA! And I'm dying to see Lucy go HAM on someone. And Hiro Mashima, Please, Sting, Rogue, Cobra, Jellal, PLEASE! PLEASE LET THEM ALL JOIN FAIRY TAIL. I'm dying here. ok. Done**

* * *

Laxus felt his energy recharging at a rapid rate. It felt exhilarating. He noticed that Rufus was on complete alert, to ensure that no one would throw a surprise attack. Laxus also noticed Lucy sitting on Sting's lap while Sting played with her hair, his face was buried in her hair.

Sting couldn't help but be happy. Lucy was ok, he was energetic. What made him happiest was the fact that she was safe. The fact that she was able to overcome the control of Udo. Lucy showed her strength. She showed how good her mind control really is.

The sudden rustling between the trees caused Rufus to take an attack position. Whatever it was, he was ready to destroy. The problem was that the rustling was heard from many corners. Rufus created many different forms of himself, readying himself for attack.

"Laxus!" Rufus heard a girl yell. He stared back to notice the lightning dragon slayer's body being absorbed into the trees.

Sting squeezed Lucy's hands, trying to keep her safe. He stared at the tree with cold eyes. Then, he felt a tug from under his feet. He tried to jump away from it but was being absorbed into the ground.

"Shit…" Sting muttered before he disappeared.

"What the hell! Sting! Laxus!" Lucy screamed. She put a hand on her trees.

"Lucy!" Rufus yelled, "My memory tells me this is Izaya's magic. Be careful," he warned her while using his magic to create several different Lucy replicas.

Seconds later, tree branches wrapped around Rufus's body, and pulled him towards the tree. Then, his body disappeared. He created a decoy to have him and the celestial magic user escape. They tried to rush away from their surroundings. They did not know that Izaya knew exactly what was going on and before they knew it, leaves covered their bodies. The leaves told Izaya which Rufus and Lucy was the real one. When the leaves flew through the two, it was a fake.

Leaves began to completely cover Lucy's and Rufus's body. Their arms, their legs and their eyes. They had no idea where they were going. The leaves completely blinded their sight. Lucy felt tree bark wrap around her waist. She let out a scream as it sucked her in. Lucy looked around in what appeared to be a pitch black area.

"Sting!" She screamed, hoping she would find him. She felt his presence near but wasn't sure if he was around.

"Lucy!" she heard his voice echo. She ran towards it, banging into someone. "Lucy," Sting's voice softened as she landed on top of him.

"I'm glad you're ok," he smiled in the dark. He was just as frustrated as Lucy.

The two heard what appeared to be the sound of sparks, causing them to turn around. They saw a smirking Laxus with his fists engulfed in lightning, creating some sort of light in the dark. "You two need a room," Laxus chuckled causing Lucy to blush and Sting to have a look of pride on his face. They noticed that they were underground. The entire place was filled with dirt and tree roots ran around the area.

"We could always just do it here and now," Sting smirked. This led Lucy to bury her face into her hands out of sheer embarrassment. What the hell was Sting doing?

"And I can have it fully stored in my memory," Rufus's voice said out of nowhere. His perverted comment seemed to take the Fairy Tail mages by pure shock. They never expected Rufus to tease others like that.

"Sting…" Lucy's voice trailed off as she looked up. They saw a battle taking place. They also noticed a large, pale blue dragon flying around in addition to Gray heavily attacking Erza. To their shock, the dragon collapsed after what appeared to be a unison raid had hit the dragon. The most surprising sight for them was the sight of Minerva not having the upper hand.

"Holy fuck…" Laxus said quietly.

"My memory does not show any record of this kind of battle," Rufus stared in alarm.

"Oh my god! I thought I heard you guys," Lisanna screamed, running towards them. She didn't have a single mark on her entire body, except for her right wrist, "Natsu, Gajeel and Orga…" she trailed off when she looked in the direction the four mages were looking. The fight was intense, everyone was giving their all, even Wendy. Lisanna was filled with guilt when she saw that everyone did their best for the sake of the future. Everyone except her.

"Where are they?" Lucy asked with her warm smile breaking Lisanna's thought.

"Follow me," Lisanna replied as the four mages followed. After some time they saw a truly shocking sight. The three were completely weakened, with hardly any energy in them.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Sting asked in pure disgust staring at Orga's body. It was a rare predicament to see Orga this weakened.

"They…" Lisanna trailed off, feeling even worse as she stared at her mate.

"We're alright," Gajeel barely managed to say.

"Alright?" Lucy's voiced raised, "Alright! You have got to be kidding me. Levy is going to kill me if you come back like this!" She screamed.

"Shrimp…" Gajeel said softly with a smile as thoughts of the tiny script mage filled his head.

"Luce…you're ok?" Natsu's quiet voice said giving her his toothy grin for the first time since his fight.

"That was one hell of a fight," Orga smirked, earning a few chuckles.

"_Gate of the burning bird! Phoenix, I summon thee!"_ Lucy called out her spirit.

"Lucy, don't use your magic," Sting warned despite knowing how stubborn his mate is. The big bird came out and rushed to Gajeel first, noticing how bad his condition is.

"This dragon slayer has used 88% of his magic so the conventional pills will take much longer. Actually, he will heal in 15 hours. Is that ok, my princess?" the big bird asked.

"Yeah…" she replied wearily, staring at Gajeel.

The bird then went towards Natsu, healing him. "This man has used about 78% of his magic. For him to be able to fight, he will need 13 hours to heal," the bird told the group, earning a nod of approval from Lucy.

"No…" Natsu tried to scream, "I want to fight!" he said with determination in his eyes.

"Baka! You can't," Sting shot at Natsu, with anger in his eyes. The two stared at each other with fury.

"Phoenix, you can continue," Lucy told her spirit. He went towards Orga, healing him. The bird's eyes widened in shock when he proceeded to heal Orga. When Lucy noticed this she asked, "What's the matter?"

"This…God slayer…used 97% of his magic…had he used the last three percent he would have died," Phoenix said with fear.

"No big deal," Orga stuttered in pain, still managing to smirk.

"Of course it is!" Phoenix yelled, "You will need 18 hours without fighting! I hope you understand," the bird told him.

"Orga, watch yourself next time," Sting smirked at his friend.

"My memory indicates that Orga always pushes himself," Rufus added.

"Sting-kun is still the best!" Lector said, "He beat the light god slayer up!" the exceed added in pride.

"Yeah, and Lucy chased a muscle controller out of her body!" Happy smiled with pride.

Pantherlilly chuckled at the two exceeds. He was surprised that Happy was not by Natsu's side. Perhaps, the blue exceed still felt feelings of anger towards Natsu, especially considering how he was ignored when Natsu marked Lisanna.

"Of course she had the strength to do that! She is Sting-kun's mate, she has to be strong!" Lector smiled.

"Phoenix, you are dismissed," Lucy smiled at her spirit. He disappeared back into the spirit world.

When the entire area began to frantically shake, the mages all looked up, seeing ice completely cover Erza's body. Instantly after, Erza changed into her heaven's wheel armor. Dozens of swords began to cut up the ice covering her body.

They also stared at Minerva, who attacked the large tiger with hundreds of energy blasts until the tiger was completely knocked out. Their comrades' victory led to their loud cheers.

"I don't know why you're all so happy," a sound from the tree roots said, "Especially considering you are trapped in my lair." The voice was dark and eerie. When it laughed, it filled everyone with fear, including Laxus, who everyone thought had no fear.

"I want to fight the one with the most magic power first," the voice laughed. Instantly after, hundreds of roots wrapped around all the mages. Screams were heard from every corner of the place. Screams of fear, screams of pain, screams of anger. Everyone was completely wrapped around tree roots. Everyone except Lucy.

"You, Miss Lucy Heartfilia," the voice said, "will be my opponent!"

* * *

**I love you to the moon and back!**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! **

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**


	28. Unearthly Destruction

**Disclaimer: First things first, I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did, Sting and Lucy would currently be making out with a jealous Natsu on the sides.**

**Guess what? Guess What? Guess what? I just finished this chapter! I just finished this chapter! Yay! That means...actually I'll get excited about that later. Anyways! I know I kept you all waiting, like what? Three weeks? :(...punish me! *Virgo voice* Lol, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It was actually so so so hard to write it out. I hope you like it.**

**SPOILER ALERT! Did anyone read the manga this week? OMG, I want to cry! Why Gray? Of all people! WTF...he better come back alive some how. Maybe the answer is in Lucy's diary. I just refuse to believe Gray is dead. *sobs* I really really hope he's ok. And Ultear too...don't kill her off, WTF! Also, wasn't Sting so cute. "I brought it with me hahahahaha" I love you Sting. But...OMG GRAY! How am I expected to wait until Friday to read this? UGHHHHH**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! I love you to the moon and back.**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

_"I want to fight the one with the most magic power first," the voice laughed. Instantly after, hundreds of roots wrapped around all the mages. Screams were heard from every corner of the place. Screams of fear, screams of pain, screams of anger. Everyone was completely wrapped around tree roots. Everyone except Lucy._

_"You, Miss Lucy Heartfilia," the voice said, "will be my opponent!"_

Lucy looked around, trying to find where exactly it was coming from. "Who are you?" she asked, hoping for an answer. The ground shook once more, and Lucy looked up to what appeared to be Minerva sending hundreds of blasts towards her opponent.

"Missy, you should look at your opponent, not the fight that Mini will obviously win," the voice said. It had a deep, dark tone to it. Lucy looked up to see the roots of the tree separate and from the separation, a man emerged. He was wearing a black v-neck and black jeans. Overtop his v-neck was a black jacket with fur trimmings. His spiky black hair went in all different directions.

His black eyes pierced into Lucy when he said, "I am Izaya Tainter." Lucy felt a shiver go down her spine. There was no denying she was scared. She was going to fight potentially the strongest person she ever had to battle.

"You are quite intriguing," his cold voice continued, "what with you being a celestial magician and your God summoning technique. Not to mention you mated with Sting Eucliffe," he laughed.

Lucy placed her hands on her keys, readying herself for a fight. She looked around at all her team mates, their mouths appearing taped down by what seemed to be bark. She looked around, everyone was there except…

"_Memory Make: Afterimage,"_ Rufus calmly said, as his body came behind Izaya. Rufus landed a kick on Izaya's back.

"Have you _forgotten_ that I can make my body hard, like bark?" Izaya laughed. He stretched his arms around Rufus, making them hard like bark then squeezing the life out of Rufus, his face turning purple from lack of air. "Do not piss me off," Izaya warned.

"_Forget_," Rufus calmly said. Izaya's squeeze on Rufus had no effect. When Rufus felt the pain disappear, he decided to use another afterimage to escape Izaya's grip. Izaya growled in frustration. He looked around, trying to find Rufus, but failed.

Rufus balanced himself on the roots surrounding Sting. "_Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning!"_ He uncharacteristically yelled. His hands were stretched wide, his fingers, pointed towards Izaya. Black lightning bolts began to appear from above. Hundreds of lightning bolts began to strike the area around Izaya. As they hit the ground, spikes of ice appeared. The ice surged upwards around Izaya. When the lightning bolt hit the ground under him, ice bolted up, causing Izaya to scream in pain.

"You insolent fool! I was going easy on you but now..._Earth Dragon's tree arms!"_ he yelled. His arms began to get bigger and bigger, taking the forms of large tree trunks. He clapped his tree arms, with Rufus in between.

"That's it! Let me hear your pain!" Izaya yelled, laughing sadistically. He continued to clap his hands, over and over, earning more screams. His arms then took their normal, human form and he had tree roots wrap around Rufus's unconscious body. Izaya began to limp towards Lucy, "Bastard hurt my fucking legs," Izaya mumbled, "No matter…shall we begin Miss Heartfilia?" Izaya asked with a smirk. Lucy stared at the man in wide eyed horror, unsure of how she was going to beat him.

* * *

Minerva continued to send energy blasts towards the sabertooth, allowing her sadistic side to take over. She enjoyed hearing the tiger's screams. It allured her. She continued to attack it until it disappeared. She then stared at Ashley, whose eyes turned fuchsia. Ashley used a lot of magic summoning the sabertooth.

"_Summon Magic: Green Anaconda!"_ Ashley cheerfully yelled. A large snake appeared behind Minerva. Its tail wrapped around her legs and began to hug her. With a snap of her fingers she was out of the large snake's grip. She leaped into the air. At lightning speed, she jolted to Ashley and sent a kick to her face. She then had her palm face Ashley's stomach and sent an orb of rainbow colored energy causing Ashley to shriek in pain.

Minerva jumped into one of the trees, trying to stay away from the gigantic snake. The tree was instantly replaced with the snake. Minerva quickly teleported herself behind Ashley. "_Ih Ralgas_," she said with a sadistic smirk. Her entire hand became covered with her magic. The orb began to increase in size.

"_Summon Magic: Arabian horned viper, Indian cobra,"_ Ashley summoned the two snakes one each side of Minerva. One was the color of sand while the other was brown and beige. They wrapped around Minerva's legs, their mouths readying themselves to inject their poison into her. She quickly moved the two snakes onto Ashley.

The orbs of magic around Minerva's hands quickly disappeared, just as the anaconda squeezed her. The three snakes disappeared. Minerva smirked, as she prepared for her _Ih Ralgas_ attack. The orbs began to become bigger and bigger. They went from barely covering her hands to becoming the size of Ashley's head. Rainbow colored orbs began to light the entire mountain top, all of which came from Minerva's hands.

"_Summon Magic: Saltwater Crocodile," _Ashley smirked. A green crocodile appeared behind the War God user. The brightness in her eyes began to dim, as she used more and more magic. Ashley was feeling the exhaust, but knew that if one of the animals caught Minerva off guard, that would be it. They were all deadly or poisonous.

Ashley began to summon even more animals, her viper, her cobra, hundreds of bees, scorpions, the anaconda, even an elephant. She decided to use every last ounce of her magic in her attacks. All of the animals began to rush to the huge orb of magic that Minerva was engulfed in.

"_Ih Ralgas!" _Minerva screamed, as she pointed her hands towards Ashley causing all the animals to disintegrate. The grass disappeared. Half the mountain top was destroyed. Most importantly, the attack hit the target. Ashley's screams were heard through the entire forest. It echoed on the mountains. Everyone stared in her direction. Wendy's eyes filled with fear as Rogue placed a protective arm in front of her. The exhausted Erza stared.

Gray finally stopped attacking. He frantically shook his head shocked at what he saw. A beat up Erza, a destroyed dragon, Minerva barley standing, and Rogue protectively standing in front of Wendy. Gray was barely able to stand. He felt his legs shake and he allowed his exhaust to take over. But he pondered the question out loud, "What happened?"

Erza stared at him, unaware of if this is a trick or if it was reality she took a few steps, slowly towards Gray.

Minerva glared at Ashley. Her body was covered up in bruises and cuts. Her long purple hair was full of knots and tangles from the battle. Her red dress was now rags, and barely covered her body. Her eyes, stared lifelessly at Minerva. They lacked the shine that Ashley's magic gave them. They were pitch black.

"Mini-chan," she said as she coughed up blood, "That was fun," she lifelessly smiled. The fight reminded Ashley of the old times. The times when she was in Sabertooth, happy. She was happy with her sister, Minerva and her boyfriend Sting. She was happy with her best friend Rogue and the adorable exceeds, Frosch and Lector. Ashley stared into the air, she saw a white exceed beside the adorable green one.

The ground began to shake frantically. What appeared to be tree roots in the ground began to wrap around everyone: Minerva, Ashley, Gray, Rogue, Wendy, and the exceeds. They were sucked into the ground.

"Lucy!" Gray screamed, when he saw the blond in the middle of a battle field. All the other members of Team B, and C were circling around Lucy and the figure in front of the celestial magician.

"Izaya…" Minerva said quietly. She stared at him as her body was forced to watch in the sidelines.

"You guys finished just in time!" He said with a smile, "Mini-chan, you and your friends can watch me beat the strongest person of everyone here!" he smirked.

"Are you kidding?" Lucy squealed, "Laxus is here! Natsu! Sting! Rogue! Minerva! Even Erza! How can you think I'm the strongest here?" She was now panting. She was scared and angry.

"God summoning magic only appears once every thousand years. It chooses the most magically fit person of the millennium. That is you, Miss Lucy Heartfilia. Now fight me!" Izaya grinned in anticipation. He was looking forward to this fight for a long time.

"Or else," the roots began to squeeze around certain people. Screams were heard from Wendy, Lisanna and Orga. "I might just accidentally squeeze too tight," Izaya laughed as the roots tightened around Lisanna.

"Stop!" Lisanna yelled in pain as tears filled her eyes. She was suffocating and her face began to turn purple.

"_Regulus Impact!"_ Loke appeared and punched the Earth Dragon Slayer with a ray of shining light. Lisanna was panting, as she felt the air go back to her lungs. The pain was excruciating.

"Excellent!" Izaya smirked, "Now that you're serious…_Earth Dragon's slash,"_ He calmly said. His hands became surrounded in what appeared to be large rose thorns. He sent the attack towards Lucy. It successfully hit her across her chest, successfully getting cuts on her. She shrieked in pain.

"_Regulus Blast!"_ Loke yelled, as a magic seal appeared in front of him. A powerful magical blast of light was shot at Izaya causing him to flinch back.

"_Gate of snake, Serpens! I summon thee!"_ A large green snake emerged from the bright light. It wrapped itself around Lucy's shoulders.

"Princessssss," he hissed the 's' sounds, "what'sss my pleasssure?" he asked her.

"Plan Alpha ASM!" she said quietly. The snake nodded on her, his scales darkening. Lucy felt an intense power strike up. Her magical power almost quadrupled. She was ready.

Tree roots began to wrap around Loke. Loke let out a scream in pain, as the roots tightened around him. Thorns appeared around them, allowing his skin to cut.

"Force closure!" Lucy yelled before her spirit felt anymore pain. "Bastard…" Lucy said under her breath in anger. _How dare her take so much enjoyment out of everyone's pain?_, she thought to herself in anger. Izaya laughed at her anger.

"_Gate of the golden bull, gate of the twins, gate of the goat: Taurus, Gemini, Capricorn! I summon thee!" _Lucy yelled, hardly breaking a sweat.

"Nice body!" Taurus said, staring at Lucy's chest, with his large ax on his back.

"Not now! Attack him!" She yelled with anger. Taurus rushed towards Izaya, his ax readying for attack.

"Capricorn, you too! Keep him busy!" She said with determination. Capricorn and Taurus rushed towards Izaya, having a physical fight.

Gemini transformed into Lucy, and held her hand. The spirit knew exactly what was coming! They began to chant "_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
**_Urano Metria!_**

The night sky filled the area, as hundreds of colorful orbs filled the sky. The attack would be at its peak, since Lucy was using it with the help of Gemini and Serpens. The amount of power kept increasing around Lucy, as a giant magic seal appeared under her. Izaya was being held back by Capricorn as a large blast of light jolted towards him. Capricorn and Taurus closed their gates just as the attack had hit Izaya.

Large amounts of smoke formed. Lucy was panting from the large amounts of magic she had just used. She wiped her forehead as the smoke and dust started to clear up. From behind it, emerged a heavily bruised Izaya, with a large smirk on his face.

"Is that all you can do?" He asked with an evil laugh. The ground began to shake as roots flung from beneath it, moving uncontrollably. "Well then…I should show you what I did to Rufus."

His hands turned into bark, as they increased in size.

"_Oh heavens above, help me! Goddess of wilderness, Artemis. Allow animals to eat the bark!"_ She yelled in haste. A beautiful goddess emerged. She had long green hair and was wearing a flowy white dress.

"As you wish Heartfilia," her melodious voice sang.

Izaya's arms were almost ready to attack as hundreds of beavers, opossums, and deer appeared. They rushed to his arms, chewing off the bark from his arms. From behind the bark, his flesh showed as he cursed. His arms took their normal form, the skin completely stripped off his arms, causing them to drip blood.

"_Roar of the earth dragon!" _Izaya angrily yelled as Artemis disappeared. A whirlwind of bark, leaves and rose thorns emerged. It gusted directly at Lucy. She felt as though she had been pinched all over, as rocks were thrown at her. She screamed loud and painfully. Her entire abdomen was bruised, along with a few cuts. The snake around her arms disappeared, from the intensity of the attack, and Lucy felt her magic drain drastically.

"_Oh heavens above, help me! God of war, Ares! Create war scars on Izaya!"_ She yelled. From the light, a nude man appeared. He was wearing a helmet and was holding a large sword. With a slash of his sword, the amount of physical pain on Izaya further intensified. His right arm was completely torn off and his already hurt legs at cuts all over them. The God went back to his world.

"You stupid little bitch!" Izaya yelled. Lucy felt a major drain in her magic. She had drawn a lot of spirits and two Gods. This was much more than she could take, but she kept persevering, to protect her nakama.

"_Earths of the world. Greens. Grass. Leaves. Trees. Bark. Dirt. Lend me your magic… Earth Dragon's…"_ Izaya began to chant, as the magic around him intensified. Lucy's eyes filled with fear. Their magical ability was light years apart. He could take so much, but still increase his magic at such a drastic rate. But what exactly did he have planned? A magical seal appeared under him.

"_Oh heavens above, help me! God of Earth's treasures, Hades!" _Lucy chanted. A bright light appeared but nothing happened. No god appeared. Lucy felt her fear increasing as she realized she had used every last ounce of her energy.

"_…annihilation!"_ Izaya yelled, realizing what Lucy had intended, to control his blast. From between his palms, all the contents from around them gathered. The sand. The roots. The bark. Tree leaves. Grass. Grass roots. Agriculture. Shrubs. All forms of earth began to gather into a small, tightly packed ball. It was overflowing with magic. Izaya threw it at Lucy. The densely packed ball raced to Lucy, at an unforeseeable speed. It hit her in the stomach. She screamed in pain at contact as she coughed out blood.

The celestial magician used more than she could handle. With that physical blow, she knew a few ribs were broken. She could hardly breath and every time she talked, she coughed out blood.

"The most powerful magician here? What a joke. Perhaps you need motivation…" he smirked. He allowed the roots to come off of Sting's mouth so she could hear his screams. The roots began to tighten around Sting, starting with his throat. He was struggling to move. He had already taken so much of Lucy's pain and now it was Lucy's turn, to take the pain of her mate. His face began to turn pale, due to the lack of oxygen.

"Stop!" Lucy screamed, her eyes welling up in tears as she coughed up more blood. _Anyone but Sting,_ she thought.

His breathing began to go to a pant, as desperate attempt to get air flowing through his body. "Perhaps more motivation?" Izaya smirked, as the grip tightened more. This time he clenched his fists towards Natsu. The roots around his mouth disappeared, and he screamed in pain is they tightened. Natsu was undergoing the same treatment as Sting. At this point, Sting's face was blue. He needed oxygen and he needed it now.

Lucy's face was completely wet by the tears. She was ashamed in herself. The one time it counted, she couldn't help her loved ones. Lucy would never be able to look herself in the mirror. How could she? She disappointed them.

Once the grip around Sting tightened further, his breathing fully stopped. This engaged Lucy. She allowed her anger to fill her. Her eyes became completely diluted. "Stop it!" She screamed in an unfamiliar voice. Her voice took a deep and threatening tone. But it sounded like it was a dual voice. Lucy's normal voice, and her deeper evil.

She screamed in anger once more. Her voice filled fear within the hearts of everyone there. "Let them go!" the voice screamed. The anger was completely consuming her. It ran through her veins, making her blood boil. It ran all across her skin, causing it to emit a frightening heat. It ran in the air around her, causing her to emit an aura that meant death.

"Or what?" Izaya smirked as Sting's eyes closed and Natsu's breathing stopped. When Lucy realized what happened to the two, she let the anger attack. The entire area lightened up, magic seals appearing everywhere. A blinding light from Apollo shun in Izaya's eyes, blinding him. Vipers and cobras began to slither up Izaya's wounded arms, injecting poison in him. The doing of Artemis. Athena, the goddess of battle strategy led the gods and goddesses into attack.

All of Lucy's spirits appeared. Each of them rushing to Izaya attacking him. Loke sending him a Regulus impact. Sagittarius shooting arrows in his eyes, blinding him. Aries trapping him in wool, preventing him from moving. Serpens wrapping himself around Lucy, increasing her magic. Phoenix constantly healing her. Capricorn sending multiple hits towards him. Aquarius and Scorpio performing a powerful unison raid of water and sand.

Zeus and Draco appeared. Zeus wearing a white cloth that covered half his chest, showing his toned muscles. He held a staff made of lightning in his hands. He took a position, readying himself for attack. Draco's large wings spread, his red scales were shining. The dragon took a deep breath in as Zeus slammed his staff on the ground. A large bolt of lightning appeared, travelling in a spiral towards Izaya. Draco let out a firey roar, conjoining his attack with the lightning of Zeus. The whirlwind of lightning and fire had a direct hit on Izaya's abdomen.

But soon, after all the attacks of the gods, goddesses and the spirits, Izaya still managed to stand. "_Earth dragon's herbs…"_ he barely managed to say. Herbs began to cover his body, slowly healing his wounds. The speed of the healing process reflected the amount of strength he had left.

Little did he know, that Lucy had no control over her body. Her anger filled her. The thoughts of Sting and Natsu being dead caused total anger to take her over. When Lucy's anger reminded herself of the fact, the light fully disappeared. It was pitch black. Then, the flapping of wings was heard and a small amount of light surrounded a figure. She had long white hair, and her eyes were fully red. She was wearing a skin tight red outfit. She flew towards Izaya.

Her hands grabbed his neck and when she twisted it a crack was heard. She broke the connection from his head and his spine. But that wasn't enough. It wasn't violent enough for the goddess. Her hands dug into his chest. A splashing sound was heard, followed by Izaya's scream of pain. Her hands dug around his chest slowly moving towards the left side. When she found what she was looking for, she dug her nails deep into it, earning another scream of pain.

"Stop it Lucy! Make her stop!" Izaya pleaded. The pain was excruciating. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. It felt like this figure wanted to kill him.

"Keres, kill him!" Lucy's devilish voice said. The goddess of painful death allowed her nails to dig deeper into Izayas heart. She pushed her other hand into his chest, ripping his major veins that were connected to his heart. She then moved to his arteries, completely ripping them off. His heart was now loosely hanging in her hands.

She pulled it out, earning one final scream from Izaya. His heart was slightly beating, but with each beat, the blood would spill down her hands. Keres smiled a delighted smile at the sight. She squeezed the heart, allowing all the blood and remains to gush in her hands. She laughed evilly as she stared at Lucy. She then disappeared.

Lucy collapsed from exhaustion. She looked around, noticing that everything her disintegrated. Even the mountain itself was gone. She looked around, trying to find her friends and guild mates. She looked around, desperately trying to find a friendly face, but her eyes failed her. _Did I kill them?_, she thought to herself as she returned to her normal state.

* * *

**Last fight scene! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I shall be wrapping this story up, expect around 2-4 more chapters! Hope you liked the chapter *heart***


	29. Final Resolve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, Sting and Lucy would be canon! **

**Alright, alright, alright! So this is the second last chapter of this story! Yupp I said it! This is the second last chapter of my story. :( My first fanfic is coming to an end. Worry not, I will definitely be writing a sequel! I already have an idea as to what it will be about. **

**A huge special thanks to my loveliness of a beta, _TheCatWithTheHat_! She helped me improve not only my story but my writing. I would like to send lots and hugs to her for all her help! It means so so so much to me that she helped! Lots of thanks.**

**I will do my dramatic goodbye next chapter! Lol, but I love you all to the moon and back! Thank you for following, favoriting, reviewing, and reading! It means so much to me.**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

Rogue's vision was fuzzy, one minute he was in some underground place with tree roots wrapped around his body, and now he was in some place that resembled the night sky. Hundreds of stars and large planets in all different shapes filled the sky. The platform he was standing on was rainbow coloured. He looked around to see polls with stars on the top of them. Where was he? More importantly, where's Wendy? Where is everyone else? Are they ok?

Rogue took a deep sniff of his surroundings, smelling something that had a similar scent to Lucy's keys. Behind the heavy scent of cedar wood and sea water, he could smell his nakama. He looked around, finally noticing Wendy, who had a sense of urgency in her eyes.

Instead of taking in her surroundings, Wendy rushed to Rufus who was laying down, unconsciously on the ground. Her hands slightly above his body as she casted a type of spell. Green light began to cover his entire body as all his wounds began to heal. She felt his skin cells reproduce at a rapid rate, healing every inch of his body.

She then noticed Sting, who was laying down on the ground, one hand on his right chest, holding the area of his lungs in pain. When she began casting her healing magic, she noticed that Sting's lungs were practically been crushed. Wendy could sense the bleeding coming from his lungs. This time she intensified her magic, focusing on the shape of a normal human lung and making Sting's resemble that. The green light flowed into his body, straight to his lungs, successfully healing them. The sky dragon slayer then gave the same treatment to Natsu, helping repair his lungs.

Carle hovered above the sky dragon slayer, following her as she healed each person. Wendy felt herself getting light headed, but decided to help Minerva. She was about to cast her magic but was stopped. "Don't bother. I'm ok. Besides, you look pale," Minerva told her as she took a seat on a chair that emitted rainbow light.

"Wendy, how many times do I have to tell you not to overdo it?" Her white exceed, Carle asked in anger.

Sting felt his consciousness regain, only to take in his surroundings. "Where the fuck are we?" He said as he tried to sit up. When he felt a pang of pain, he ruled against it and laid down, looking around. "And where the fuck is Lucy?" He asked with anger and concern.

"We're in the celestial world," Gray responded, looking around for the celestial king who was nowhere to be found.

"Ok, how the fuck did we get here?" Sting asked in an irritated voice. He then looked down to notice his normal attire had been completely stripped. He was now wearing a light blue shirt with two black stripes going down along his chest. He also noticed that he was wearing pants of similar, soft fabric. He looked around to notice that everyone's clothing had changed, all of which matched what he was wearing.

Just then a figure appeared. She had luscious ash brown hair, and a long white dress with gold trimmings. She wore a gold crown atop of her head. As she walked down, a peacock followed her. Her pale skin practically glowed in the light of the stars. Her long red earrings casted a type red light upon the platform that she hovered above. Her hazel eyes stared down at Sting.

"Lady Heartfilia's mate," she noted by his behavior. "I have brought you all here to protect you," her soft, beautiful voice began. "You see, my husband, Zeus sent me. Oh where are my manners! I am Hera, Goddess of the starry heavens. As you all know, Lady Heartfilia is battling a rather strong opponent," once she said that, a lacrima appeared, showing the battle. All her spirits were sent to the battle field.

"The reason I have brought you here is to save you from the danger," Hera told the group.

"What danger!" Sting yelled, "Lucy would never hurt me!"

"She thought you and Sir Dragoneel were killed," Hera said, "and so she lost all sense of self control. Her anger began to fill her and consume her. Had I not brought you here, she may have killed you. The magic she is emitting could easily crush all your bones. It's a wonder her opponent is still standing." She stared at the lacrima screen, which was showing the battle at a rapid rate.

"Why is that thing showing the fight on fast forward?" Sting asked in confusion.

"Because one day in the celestial world is three months in the human world. You see, this fight is being shown in actual time," Erza said.

"That's right, Lady Heartfilia will be coming soo—" Hera cut herself off, her eyes widening in shock. "What is she doing?" Hera shrieked staring at the lakrima. A red eyed figure appeared on the screen, brutally torturing Izaya. "Why is she summoning Keres?" the goddess asked, mortified.

"Who is Keres?" Someone asked. Everyone turned back to see Ashley, uncomfortably moving her hair from her eyes.

"Why is she here?" Sting huffed, staring at the animal summoner in angst.

"I wanted to prevent Lady Heartfilia from committing any murder. But, by the looks of it, she already did," Hera said as Keres squeezed Izaya's heart in her hands before disappearing. The goddess shook her head in disappointment.

"I'm not sure she can handle knowing she has blood on her hands. Lady Heartfilia is very—"

"Sensitive," She was cut off by someone who was quite silent until hearing the fact that Lucy committed murder.

"Yes Sir Dragoneel, sensitive," the goddess frowned. Tears began to fall down Lucy's cheeks as she let out a high pitched shriek for Sting, followed by another scream for Happy. She then screamed for Natsu, still crying.

"What the hell are you doing!" Sting yelled, "Bring her here!" Sting commanded the goddess.

"I was going to do that. _Starry Skies. Hear my plea. Bring a human, into the starry skies. Give her the ability to breathe here in the starry skies. Bring Lady Heartfilia here, into the starry skies,_" Hera chanted.

A magic seal appeared in the middle of the platform, where a completely drained Lucy appeared. Her eyes welled up with tears of joy, when she saw Sting rush towards her. She tried to get up and embrace him but the moment she tried to get up on her feet she let out a scream of pain, followed by a few curse words.

Wendy heard the shriek, and rushed towards the scene, her hands hovering above Lucy, trying to help nullify the pain Lucy was in. Wendy felt her magic completely draining, but kept healing."L-Lucy-san," Wendy said quietly. She was shocked by exactly how Lucy received all her wounds. The amount of magic Lucy emitted wounded her own body.

Once Wendy finished doing her treatment, she passed out, from magic exhaust.

"I told her not to overdo it," Carle muttered, as she carried Wendy away from the couple.

"Lucy," Sting smiled at his mate, taking her hands into his. "You're ok," he said with a voice full of concern.

"I'm ok," she said with a smile. Sting took her and gently sat her on his lap, lightly kissing her neck. His hands lingered around her waist holding her tightly.

Minerva clenched her teeth at the sight. How could this girl be given special treatment after _murdering_ Izaya? How dare she murder Izaya? Minerva couldn't understand what had come over her. She felt so much anger and frustration and she couldn't quite understand why. Suddenly Orga appeared by her side, placing a hand on her shoulder, only to earn a glare.

"Minerva," he said quietly, staring deeply into her cold eyes, "You still miss him?" he asked. Minerva couldn't quite understand why she felt defensive towards the question but she did.

"Why don't you just butt out?" she shot at the lightening god slayer in anger.

Orga sighed a deep sigh, staring at the love of his life. "Because," he began, calmly, unsure of what to say. He wasn't ready to completely confess his feelings but he wanted to comfort her.

"Exactly. More importantly, why do you care? Why does anyone care?" She said in a cold tone that caused Orga to flinch slightly.

"M-maybe because I care about you," Orga stuttered, shocked at what he just said.

"Right, you care about me," Minerva rolled her eyes, "Let's not feed me anymore bull shit, shall we?" she gave Orga a fake smile.

"Minerva, I care about you, a lot. Deeply," he repeated his notion. _It was now or never. Minerva needed to know that she was important to someone. Maybe, just maybe, that would help end her brutal ways,_ Orga thought to himself. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Every inch of his body wanted to plant his lips atop hers, but instead, he didn't. He decided to be a friend to her, and show her he cares. He kept her in an embrace, waiting for her to pull him off, but she never did.

Natsu was scratching his head, staring at Lucy, trying to figure out how exactly he should talk to her. "Natsu," Natsu heard his mate say, trying to get his attention. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She was shocked to realize that Natsu didn't as much as bother kissing her back. He gently pulled her aside and walked toward Lucy.

"Not now, LeeLee," he said with his toothy grin, "I have to talk to Luce." He said walking towards his best friend.

Sting's arms were now on Lucy's thighs, his lips kissing her shoulders. "Sting," Lucy laughed with a blush. "We can't do this here," She continued to laugh, "In the celestial world. In the presence of Hera."

Sting continued to kiss her, his hands slowly working their way up his thighs. "Scared of a little audience," he chuckled as her scent of arousal overflowed the area.

"Luce," they both heard a voice say. Sting's hands instantly went back up to her waist and he stopped kissing her.

"Natsu," the over exhausted celestial mage said.

"I um…" he began struggling to find the words to mend his friendship. He kept thinking what he should say. He missed Lucy, always around him, laughing. He missed protecting her and hearing everything on her mind. More importantly, he missed talking to her and knowing she was his friend because right now, he wasn't sure she considered him a friend.

"Out with it Salamander," Sting said with irritation.

He stared at his best friend, with sad eyes, "I'm sorry Luce. For everything. Starting with abandoning you, and completely neglecting you when I got with Lisanna. I'm sorry I pushed you out of my life. I'm sorry I hurt you. Most importantly, I'm sorry I wasn't able to be a best friend for you."

Lucy stared at Natsu, his apology appeared sincere, but that didn't answer something, "Why did you do it?" she asked him, failing to understand what caused Natsu to act in such a negligent manner.

"B-because," he sighed deeply, "Once you mate someone, you're bound by their every request. Say, for example, they want ice cream when the stores are closed. You might as well break into a store because it'll make you feel worse, not doing what your mate asks. Lisanna was uncomfortable. Thing is, she didn't ask me to not talk to you today. Luce, it wasn't like I wasn't worried about you when you disappeared because I was it's just that…I had no choice," he sighed deeply, "But I'm going to have a talk with Lisanna and have her let us be friends. It's hard for me to be apart from my best friend. Please Luce," he said with a frown.

"I forgive you Natsu," Lucy said with a smile, "You're my best friend. You should have known that if you explained it I would forgive you. Come on baka, give me more credit than that," Lucy smiled.

A growl managed to escape from Sting's lips as his embrace around Lucy turned from lustful to protectiveness. "But I swear, if you ever hurt her again, I will personally execute you," Sting threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, I could kick your ass if I wanted," Natsu smirked.

"Sir Eucliffe, Sir Dragoneel, I must talk to Lady Heartfilia about her actions today," Hera appeared with a stern look on her face. Natsu walked away towards Lisanna while Sting stayed seated.

"Whatever you say to Lucy you can say to me," Sting said protectively.

"Is that ok with you, Lady Heartfilia?" Hera asked. Lucy nodded yes, causing Sting to hold per protectively.

"Lady Heartfilia, you realize you have the greatest power that has ever been faced on Earthland, right?" Hera began. When Lucy nodded she continued, "And I understand you lost control due to the fact that you believed your mate and your best friend had died but, Lady Heartfilia, I must warn you to never cast Keres again."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock, almost like she had just seen a ghost, "I casted Keres?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes, you did. I want you to know that I understand you lost control of your powers, and potentially did not know what you were doing but, Lady Heartfilia, you now have blood on your hands. You have committed a murder. That is an action that can never be forgiven, unless a person who holds the one you murdered near and dear forgives you. Lady Heartfilia, either Minerva Costanza or Ashley Orihara must forgive you. That doesn't mean you are unable to use your powers, we will always aid you in your time of need. It simply means, we may not have a desire to help you, like your spirits do. We will now be sending you to your client in Earthland," Hera smiled warmly at Lucy. Before she casted her magic she said, "You are a very sweet girl and I hope for the best for you."

With a snap of her fingers, the entire scenery changed. Team A, B, and C were all sitting in the office of the magic counsel. There were six villains tied up in a rope that prevented them from using their magic. Slaizer, Udo, Kyoske, Chiko, Aki, and the corps of Izaya. The magic counsel stared at the members of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth.

"Although we would have preferred for the enemy to come alive," one of the men spoke, "You got the job done and protected the fate of humanity. For this you receive your reward, good job."

* * *

**As you see, this is beginning to wrap up but I have a question, Where's Ashley? Why hasn't she been arrested? **

**DAN DAN DA! Lol, stay tuned for my last chapter where I will wrap this story up and perhaps give a clue on what the sequel is about! **

**For those of you who enjoy my writing style and such, (if you do)I have two other Fairy Tail AU stories I am currently working on. A RoLu, and a vote for your favorite. So calling all StiCy fans (like myself), if you like fics based on music, and want to _vote_ for who you want Lucy to end with, there is my other story, Voice of an Angel! Oh, also, remember when I promised to write a GrayLu one shot! Well it's up...and lemony as ever! He he. **

**Anyways! I shall hush now because I have advertised myself enough, lol. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading! **

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**


	30. Cheesy Pretzel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, because I love Gray too much. Either Gray or Sting would be the Natsu of the show if I made it. ;)**

**A huge thanks to my sweet heart of a beta, _TheCatWithTheHat! _She helped me make this story as great as it is!**

**Ok guys, this is the last chapter to my story! Happy? Sad? Going to miss it? Tell me! What to say, what to say? I guess I'll give my huge, dramatic goodbye at the end of the chapter! Anyways! Enjoy!**

**As for the title of this story, Cheesy Pretzel? It'll make sense at the end :)**

* * *

The train ride to Magnolia was surprisingly torture-free for everyone considering Wendy had casted Toria on all the dragon Slayers. The participants of the mission were to meet in Magnolia, where they would report to Makarov and Jiemma, via lacrima vision. They were on the mission for only four days, but it felt like months, due to the sheer amount of energy everyone used. The 13 mages were completely exhausted but glad they completed their mission. Lucy, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Lisanna, Minerva, Laxus, Orga, Gajeel, Rufus, Erza, and Gray couldn't wait to get home.

'_Lady Heartfilia, you now have blood on your hands. You have committed a murder. That is an action that can never be forgiven, unless a person who holds the one you murdered near and dear forgives you. Lady Heartfilia, either Minerva Costanza or Ashley Orihara must forgive you.'_

Hera's words rang in Lucy's head over and over. She couldn't shake the thought. She couldn't ignore the fact that the Gods and Goddesses wouldn't _want_ to help her.

"Lucy, is everything ok?" Sting asked, as his hand wrapped around her waist. She had been off since they came back from the celestial world, and Sting knew exactly why. In front of the two, sat Laxus and Rufus.

"I guess," Lucy said quietly, but loud enough for the Dragon Slayers to hear.

"What's up, Blondie?" Laxus asked her with a surprisingly large amount of concern in his voice. Lucy shook her head, hoping no one would pry the fact.

"Blondie, I'm not stupid, something is obviously wrong. It's kind of obvious. You haven't even smiled once, since your battle," Laxus pointed out, matter of factually.

"That frown is not in my memory," Rufus added in a stoic voice.

"Luce, you can trust us," Happy comforted snuggling into Lucy's lap.

"The _great_ Sting Eucliffe's mate should not be so unhappy," Lector added with pride, comfortably sitting on Sting's shoulders.

"I-it's just that," Lucy stared down at her hands '_You now have blood on your hands,'_ the words replayed in her mind. "I h-have b-blood on my hands," she stammered, as sadness filled her eyes. "A-and the Gods and Goddesses won't forgive me. U-unless, I seek the f-forgiveness of Minerva, or even A-Ashley," Lucy's voice went surprisingly quiet when she said Ashley's name.

"Speaking of Ashley, where is she?" Laxus asked, as he looked around to his neighboring compartments.

Sting takes a sniff of the air, "I don't smell her," he said, "She's probably not on the train," he pointed out, matter of factually.

Lucy looked at Rufus, who rested his head on the window, clearly tired. There was also a hint of disappointment, almost like he regretted losing his fight. She then glanced at Laxus, who looked slightly unimpressed, almost like he wanted more. It felt like Laxus was craving another fight. _Do Dragon Slayers ever get tired of fighting?_ Lucy thought to herself. She took a quick look at Sting, whose eyes remained planted on Lucy.

He was proud of her, for displaying her strength. Her emotions ultimately lead to her strength. All the same, Lucy showed everyone she was a force to be reckoned with. He gave Lucy a quick kiss on the forehead.

She got up, lifting Happy in the process. She had to talk to Minerva about the fight, making sure everything could be solved. Lucy hated the thought of her battle partners not sharing a strong bond with her. Lucy loved the Gods and Goddesses, and hated the idea that they would be mad at her. "No one follow me, please" Lucy said softly, walking out of the compartment, hoping to find Minerva.

She glanced into the train compartment to the left of hers, and saw Wendy laughing with Rogue. The biggest shock of that image was the fact that the expression on Rogue's face changed. Lucy knew Wendy had a pure heart that got pretty much anyone to open up to her and Rogue was no exception.

She then looked to her right, seeing Natsu and Lisanna having a deep talk. Natsu made lots of hand motions and Lucy realized that it was a serious talk, judging from the upset facial expression on Lisanna's face. Eventually the two made up and hugged.

Gajeel, Erza and Gray were in their compartment. Gajeel and Gray appeared to be listening to Erza go on and on, with a certain light in her eyes. Lucy giggled at the sight.

She looked ahead, to what appeared to be Minerva and Orga. At first, Lucy was shocked at the sight. Minerva was resting her head on Orga's shoulders, while his hands rubbed her legs, lovingly. _What the…_ Lucy thought to herself in confusion. Since when were Orga and Minerva so…close?

Lucy walked into the compartment and noticed the cold look from Minerva. The look gave her a shiver that travelled down her spine. After what she had been through, no one would expect her to be so scared of Minerva.

"Minerva-chan," Lucy began, nervous as ever. She didn't know how to bring it up. She didn't know if Minerva was even the right person to apologise to. "T-thanks for w-working with us on the mission," She said, instantly mentally slapping herself. How could she have just let her fear get the better of her? How did she let her fear of Minerva stop her from doing what she had to?

"That's all," Minerva said, annoyed. "If you're going to come talk to me next time, don't have something so stupid to say." Minerva rolled her eyes.

Orga let out a soft, deep chuckle. Bother Minerva and Lucy glared at him in anger. "See you at the Grand Magic Games, Blondie. I'll be sure to sing a victory song _when_ we win," Orga said in a cocky manner.

"_If _you win," Lucy replied, putting emphasis on the word if.

She walked out of the compartment, regret filling her. How could she have let her fear get the better of her? She tried to push the thought away as she continued to walk down the train, ignoring all her thoughts. She looked back down at her hands, remembering what Hera told her. _You now have blood on your hands.'_

_How do I make this right?,_ Lucy mused, _How do I get a clean plate?_ Lucy felt tears hot in her eyes, continuing to walk. She saw a compartment that had only one person sitting there, their eyes closed and a coat three times their size covering them. She entered the compartment, left alone to her thoughts. She heard the heaving breathing of the person, confirming her original thought that they were asleep.

'_Announcing Arrival at Crocus_,' played throughout the train, loud and clear. The sudden noise woke the person up. They stretched their arms out, removing the coat from their face, exposing their face. The figure looked at the blond in front of them, shock filling their eyes.

"Lucy," Lucy heard the person say.

"W-who a-are you?" Lucy stuttered.

The person sighed deeply, "Ashley." Her long purple hair fell in front of her face, and her eyes were a calm blue, representing exactly how she felt.

Lucy took the fact that Ashley was in front of her as a sign. This was her chance to plea for forgiveness, and repair her friendship with the Gods and Goddesses. "Where are you headed?" Lucy asked her, trying to start small talk.

"Magnolia," Ashley responded, never looking into Lucy's eyes.

"Why?" Lucy thought aloud.

"I, um," she paused, fear filling her. She took a deep breath before continuing, "Was hoping to join Fairy Tail," She managed to say. Both mages were left silent. Ashley was shocked she admit her plans, while Lucy was shocked at the very thought of her plans.

Lucy looked down at her hands once again. _You now have blood on your hands._ "First time killing someone, huh?" Ashley asked, with a surprisingly gentle tone.

"Y-yeah," Lucy said quietly.

"It gets easier with time. I remember when I was with Sabertooth, the first time I accidentally killed someone, I couldn't face anyone. I spent my entire time, crying in my bed. Sometimes, you just have to do it. Sometimes the world calls for death. Izaya had really evil plans. His whole 'destroy the light' plan was completely changed. He wanted to control Zeref. Apparently you had the magic to do that without being slaughtered. That's why he was so keen on fighting you, because if you lost, he would have injected a type of herb into your mind, making you under his full control," Ashley told the blond.

Lucy made an audible gulp in fear. "That's why I let Mini-chan win. If she had lost the fight, I would have had to help Izaya beat you and ultimately aid in his plan when really, I was fed up with hurting others. It hurts me more than it hurts them."

Lucy didn't know how to take the information she had just received. Was it really the truth? Could Ashley have actually been feeding her the truth? Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Ashley. "Look, Lucy, I know my sins can't be erased, but luckily, the magic counsel never distinguished me as a force of evil. That's why I want to join Fairy Tail. I ultimately want to do good, and make up for everything I did. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you and your friends," Ashley said with regret overflowing from her eyes.

"You know," Ashley continued, "Izaya was always like a brother to me. In his own twisted way, he meant well. He always did care about me. As children, he would always have this protective thing over me, like an older brother. I loved him a lot. He really did help me when I needed him most, when my parents—never mind." Ashley moved her long purple hair away from her eyes, and gave Lucy a warm smile.

"I-I'm sorry!" Lucy blurted out. She had to. She stared back at her hands remembering the words: _You now have blood on your hands_. "I didn't mean to kill him. I honestly didn't," she said as the tears welled down her eyes. "It just happened. Honestly, I never wanted to become a murderer, I never wanted to kill anyone!" Lucy sobbed.

"Hey, Lucy, don't worry about it. I-I will never forget him. He will always be my brother, but he became corrupt. If you didn't do what you did, the world would have been destroyed by now," Ashley comforted, warmth completely possessing her voice.

'_Announcing Arrival at Magnolia,_' played throughout the train, loud and clear.

"I guess that's our stop," Ashley smiled, "We should go our separate ways right now. I'm pretty sure the guilds don't want to see me right now," she pulled Lucy into a hug. "Thank you, for liberating me from my guilt," Ashley let go and disappeared.

Lucy walked out of the train, looking for Sting. When she found him, Natsu, and Gray outside the pretzel machine, she couldn't help but let out a laugh. _They would think about food,_ she thought to herself. She looked at her hands, feeling slightly better after her talk with Ashley.

Lucy looked down at her celestial keys, giving them a warm hug. She focused on them, sending all her spirits a thought projection:_ thank you for always being here for me_.

"Lucy!" Sting called out, waving his pretzel in the air. Lucy rushed towards him, feeling his arms wrap around her, holding her tight. When they pulled away, he looked at his pretzel, "Uh, they only had one cheesy pretzel left…" Sting said in a questioning tone.

"Don't lie, Stingy Bee! They had plenty! You just forgot about Luce," Natsu said, holding four pretzels.

"Sting, did you forget about me?" Lucy asked him teasingly.

"Could I ever?" he asked her, inching closer towards her.

"Hey, guys get a room!" Laxus called out.

"Wait no. You two should get it on in public," Gajeel teased.

"Pervert…" Lisanna said out loud, causing everyone to laugh.

"What does _get it on _mean?" Wendy mused.

"You don't need to know that," Both Carle and Rogue said in a protective tone.

"When you're older, you'll learn," Rogue told her with a smile.

"Looks like someone couldn't wait," Gajeel laughed while pointing at Orga and Minerva, lips locked in passion.

And from the looks of it, both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were working their way towards friendship. Everything was well in Foire. Everything was peaceful. Lucy felt a tingling coming from her key ring, and when she pulled them out, she noticed her two platinum keys slightly vibrate. She believed that, that was their way of answering her thought projection. _Peace is finally here_, Lucy though, as she enjoyed the moment. Little did she know...

* * *

**So, I hope that answers any questions lingering about whether or not I will be writing a sequel! Yes, yes I will! I will begin writing it after I finish my Laxus x Cana story, named Strictly Business! I must say, I am really excited about it. It is going to finish in 10 chapters, so you shouldn't have to wait too long for the sequel. When I start writing the sequel, I am going to write a quick chapter update under this to let you know! Now, I shall start with my dramatic goodbye! Brace yourselves!**

**A huge thanks to those who followed this story from the beginning! That includes you: **** _SimplyIsabelleS,_ _calla-lillies, rosesterling100,_ _Lavs, _and_ Psyka_**

**I would also like to thank _Madeline-chan09, FlamesOfDeath017, Svetocha, feebeechan . harunouchiha, _and _MiddNightt _for giving me reviews that would make me so happy to read! It's awesome that you people constantly supported my work.**

**Thanks to all of you this story has 160 reviews *heart***

**Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited, reviewed and simply read this story! To think, I'm ending this story with 100 favorites, and 136 follows! It makes me smile!**

**Most importantly, thank you to my beta, _TheCatWithTheHat_! I can guarantee you that if it weren't for her help, my fight scenes would be terrible, my tenses would change all the time, and I would be using the wrong words for certain situations. I can also guarantee that this story would not be as great is it is if it weren't for her.**

**So, I have a question: what was your favorite part of this story? **

**And one more thing, how many of you will actually read the sequel? Please say you will! It'll make me such a happy author. **

**For those of you who want to read more of my work, I have three multi-chapter Fairy Tail stories.**

_**Strictly Business**_**: A LaxAna (Laxus X Cana)**

_**The New Kid**_**: A RoLu (Rogue X Lucy)**

**_Voice of an Angel_:**** A music fic where you vote for who you want Lucy to end up with (Yes, Sting is an option)**

**I also have my much promised GrayLu one-shot: I shall warn you, many lemons here! _Cold Steamy Goodness. _**

**And now, I say goodbye and I shall see you in my other stories, or the sequel!**

**I love you to the moon and back *blows multiple kisses* CATCH IT!**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**


End file.
